hum gina weasley?
by L. Kiddo
Summary: Gina ganha poderes e ainda por cima a vida dela vai ser diferente desculpe nao sou boa em resumos de história DG
1. Chapter 1

Luh potter

Capítulo1 —

Título Hum Gina weasley??

Ginevra acabava de voltar de suas aulas escolares em hogwarts do 1º ano e estava deitada na cama refletindo sobre o que tinha passado em seu 1º ano ela pegou um papel e começou a escrever:

1º paguei mo mico no começo do ano quando Harry me deu um oi

2º me apaixonei por Harry

3º mal o ano começo e eu já briguei com o draco-mesquinho- Malfoy

4º o Malfoy pai é um idiota q me deu um diário maldito

5 º eu me abri com aquele diário e me fudi ¬¬

6º Voldemort quase me matou e sim eu o chamo de Voldemort mesmo e to nem ai!

7º Harry me salvo *-* [olhinhos brilhando igual de anime]

8º fiz um poema retardado e o pior o Malfoy ouviu e o Harry riu dele =/

9º meus pais na frente dos outros estavam preocupados, mas quando chegamos em casa nem ligaram =[

10º me sinto estranha! Não sei o que há, mas quando estou nervosa triste ou brava vidros quebram o vento bate forte e a luz acaba o que será q esta acontecendo comigo?

Gina arrumou seu quarto e desceu para jantar e seu pai tinha uma novidade ele ganhou uma promoção e a família iria viajar para o Egito para ver Gui um dos seus irmãos, o Rony ela achou q ele ferrou o Harry já que ligou para ele pelo telefone e gritou feito um retardado. Não q ele não seja um.

Foi para o quarto arrumou suas coisas, pois no outro dia iria viajar.

Viajaram com uma chave de portal chegando num hotel já q não caberia toda a família na casa de Gui

Passeou quase o mês inteiro ela terminou suas tarefas de hogwarts num só dia pra ela estava tudo estranhamente fácil, foi ver nesses dias múmias q acabaram virando mutantes porque entraram na tumba do faraó, mas a ultima múmia a mãe de Gina não a deixou ver porque achou forte de mais par ela. Mas mal sabe ela q Gina já viu coisa muito pior quando foi possuída por Voldemort.

Quando voltaram encontraram Harry no caldeirão furado e foram fazer compras, nada q Gina gostasse era tudo de segunda mão e ela usaria a coisas de seu irmão depois disso o ''trio'' foi tomar sorvete e ela voltou ao caldeirão furado estava brava por Rony não deixar ela ir com ele tomar sorvete entrou no restaurante do caldeirão furado e os copos racharam e uma garrafa de uísque quebrou-se vento bateu contra janela e ela subiu pra seu quarto no caldeirão furado deitou-se na cama e adormeceu .

Então sonhou ela se viu numa ponte e tinha uma pessoa ao seu lado ela sentiu de um lado uma espada e do outro apenas sua Mao dela saia uma faísca roxa e de repente acordou sobressaltada. As cortinas começaram a pegar fogo. Seu peito subia e descia rápido então ela levantou da cama pensou em sair atrás de sua mãe ou de alguém para ajudá-la, mas se isso acontecesse não saberia explicar como o fogo aparecerá ali então viu um jarro de água apontou o dedo e disse:

Água – apontou para a cortina e disse - ali!

A água foi com um jato até o fogo e o apagou, mas a cortina ficou molhada então ela ficou mais sossegada, ela resolveu dar uma volta andou pela Floreiro e borrões viu um ''cartaz'' q lhe chamou a atenção era o homem barbudo olhos negros q no passado deveria ser muito bonito era Sirius Black o 1º fugitivo de askaban ele q diziam ser o homem q matará 13 pessoas de uma vez só e entregou os potters pelo q escutou seu Pai e sua mãe dizendo. Saiu e foi para animais mágicos passando pela sorveteria onde Rony, mione e Harry estavam tomando sorvete ainda isso deixou Gina raiva ela virou a cabeça com força para o outro lado de onde eles estavam e sem perceber q a bola de sorvete de Rony havia caído no chão seguiu em frente entrou nos animais mágico e começou a ver os bichinhos passou por coelhinhos vermelhos de olhos brancos, corujas filhotes,ratos enfeitiçados, até q chegou nas cobras apesar de ter um pouco de medo se acostumou a vê-las dês do na passado então quase q ela caiu sentada no chão do lugar quando uma se virou pra ela e disse:

Esta me olhando por quê?Gosto foi? - ela arregalou os olhos e disse olhando para ela fixamente

Não, desculpe é q eu nunca tinha falado com uma cobra antes – disse ela com cara de acanhada então a cobra disse

Ah desculpe eu não deveria ter sido tão rude, não sabia q você entendia cobras.

Nem eu sabia – disse Gina então ela olhou pra cobra e perguntou gaguejando- E-e-n- tão e eu sou oflidioglota?

Sim - respondeu uma voz atrás dela e pela segunda vez levou um susto virou-se rápido dando de cara com ninguém menos q Draco Malfoy – e eu sou também, como seu querido potter – ela ficou quieta o encarando o que pareceu um longo tempo. Então entrou Harry Rony e mione na loja, draco pega e sai de perto dela. Ela vai pra perto deles e depois de Harry compra ração para coruja voltaram ao caldeirão furado e eles foram para o quarto arrumar suas malas já q no outro dia voltariam à escola.

n/a: Aha da um disconto minha 1ª fic! Na vida!


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 —

Título Expresso hogwarts, estação king's cross dementadores?

Gina estava dormindo super bem um sono sem sonhos até q...

BEMM, BEMM seu despertador tocou a acordando ela se levantou foi até seu armário para escolhes uma roupa escolheu um short jeans com um palmo abaixo do seu bumbum uma blusa tomara q caia vermelha meia bata q tinha uma fita q amarrava um pouco acima do umbigo cabelos soltos ondulados mais não armados com uma faixa vermelha q tinha pedrinhas q brilhavam um tênis preto meio surrado a maquiagem bastante lápis preto nos olhos um pouco de pó uma sombra fraquinha e um batom quase transparentes, ela desceu sua mala subiu e passou um perfume q ganhara de sua tia Muriel era um perfume de rosas e desodorante desceu e foi tomar café ninguém nem lhe deu bom dia nem repararam em sua presença ela comeu em silencio não gostava muito de falar com sua família principalmente quando Harry estava por perto. Tinha medo de falar besteira ou brigar com alguém e esses seus novos poderes se descontrolarem, mas o maior motivo era porque se sentia acanhada tinha muita vergonha não se sentia no nível dele. Sua alta estima não era das melhores.

Comeu quando ia saindo da mesa Hermione a mediu de cima a baixo isso a deixou constrangida e um pouco irritada. Ao final do café estava todo mundo correndo pra La e para Ca e mesmo assim chegaram atrasados a estação La Hermione Harry e Rony encontraram seus colegas e Gina foi tentar achar um vagão já q amigos não tinha já q os acontecimentos do ano passado a deixaram com fama de a possuída!

Encontrou um vagão e ficou nele fechou as cortinas e apagou as luzes e ficou olhando para a janela então uma pessoa entrou era Malfoy ele disse:

Weasley é você?

Não sou um fantasma! – respondeu sarcástica sem olhar para ele isso o deixou irritado, mas ele a ignorou e sentou-se no outro banco e perguntou:

Weasley fêmea você sabe por que você sabe falar com as cobras?

Por quê? – disse Gina interessada e ignorando que ele a insultou, ele respondeu meio bravo

Agora você se interessa né? ¬¬

Ah! Fala logo Malfoy!

Ah ano passado lembra o livrinho bonito q você recebeu de meu pai?– perguntou irônico, mas parou quando viu a face da ruiva enrijecer e seus olhos perderem brilho e tomarem um jeito de medo e uma garrafa de água quebrar

O que tem aquilo? – perguntou com a voz seca

Em quanto você estava sob a "posse" de Voldemort ele lhe passou não propositalmente, mas passou certos poderes para você como falar com as cobras.

E você como fala com as cobras? – perguntou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha e ele respondeu levantando também uma sobrancelha:

Herança de família. Como outros poderes.

Quais?

Acho q você sabe você os têm também, eu vi você quebrou a garrafa- ela ficou corada então ele olhou fixamente pra garrafa e ela se reconstruiu.

Então um solavanco draco foi arremeçado contra Gina os dois caem no chão do trem Gina em baixo Draco em cima a luz acaba isso eles vem pelo corredor já q a luzes do seu compartimento já estavam apagados mesmo assim draco percebeu q Gina estava muito vermelha e draco estava muito levemente corado e Gina não notou, mas então outro solavanco de repente tudo estava gelado e frio. Gina começou a sentir um aperto no coração e muito medo então ela ouviu a voz de Malfoy:

Esta tudo bem? – ela não respondeu começou a tremer eles se sentaram no chão o medo tomou conta dela ela se se encostou a draco e o abraçou ele ficou em choque por estandes, a ''abraçou'' de volta se é q passar a mão em volta da cintura pode-se ser considerado abraçar então ele disse – é acho q você não ta bem! – ela começou a tremer e a murmurar "não Tom não! Por favor!" draco se assustou não sabia quem era Tom, então na porta apareceu um vulto de preto a porta foi-se abrindo lentamente então Gina olhou para aquele ser q draco sabia ser um dementador, ai Gina grito:

NÃO!!! - então ela abraçou draco muito forte e ele como extinto de proteção a abraçou de volta como a protegendo do corpo dos dois saiu uma luz prateada e o dementador foi embora, Gina desmaiou em cima de draco. Draco a pegou no colo e a colocou em cima do banco e a acordou, ela se levantou sentou-se e perguntou para ele:

O que era aquilo?

Era um dementador ele é um dos guardas de askaban ele deveria estar revistando o trem procurando Black, mas ele veio para Ca você deve ter atraído ele já q por causa de suas lembranças ruins q não devem ser poucas o atraíram, mas eu não sei o que foi q o fez ir embora! E quem era Tom? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Ah era Voldemort dentro do livro – disse num tom triste- mas draco quer dizer Malfoy por quê esta me ajudando quer dizer você me explicou varias coisas e eu sei q você não gosta muito de mim.

Bom eu achei q você deveria saber afinal você é a única pessoa no mundo com os mesmos poderes q eu, bem o potter tem um pouco, mas eu e você temos mais poderes eu por herança tudo você por herança dos poderes e a possibilidade de falar com as cobra de Voldemort bom te ajudei sei La por que – disse girando e indo embora, mas disse antes de sair disse – coma um chocolate e não devia andar de shorts quando estamos quase chegando a hogwarts melhor colocar suas vestes. Ela foi ao banheiro no caminho passou por um grupo q ela achava q era da sala de Fred, mas na lufa-lufa um menino de cabelo liso e de lado tipo cabelo meio emo disse:

Nossa q pernas e ela só esta no segundo espere até estar no 5º estará muito... – então foi cortado por outro menino de camisa branca e cabelos castanhos e uma cara de safado enorme segundo Gina.

Fique quieto não esta vendo? É a irmã dos weasley se não quer morrer inchado. – eles se afastaram deixando Gina igual a um pimentão ela se trocou e colocou as vestes da escola e foi ao seu lugar na cabine depois desceu e foi com as carruagens até o castelo onde haveria seu 2º ano letivo em hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo3 —

Título Hogwarts é realmente uma história!

Gina fez um novo amigo o seu nome era Colin ele era trouxa, Gina em horários de aulas ou na sala comunal ficava com ele e ria muito com ele era muito engraçado, então no segundo dia no colégio Gina em umas de suas aula de artes das trevas foi chamada por seu professor Remo Lupin:

Ginevra weasley o que temos aqui? Vamos você tem muita facilidade em feitiços, artes das trevas, transfiguração em tudo! Você pode me dizer o porquê dessa facilidade??

Professor sabe de uma coisa dês de q eu sai da câmera do ano passado me cinto estranha e qualquer emoção mais forte causa estragos como vidros e luzes.

Hum entendo você poderia me escutar um segundo?- não esperou ela responder e já disse-olha você Gina é um tipo especial de pessoa q tem um poder muito grande q consegue fazer magia com a mente sem necessitar da varinha e esse seu poder ele é tão forte q você tem q aprender a dominá-lo já q se não isso pode causar muitos estragos e se você aceitar, você pode treinar comigo e aprender a controlar seu poder e você terá um colega draco Malfoy q apesar de ser filho de Lucio esta do nosso lado não dos comensais e de Voldemort e Narcisa também esta do nosso lado a mãe de draco. Draco foi dês de pequeno ensinado a controlar suas emoções quero q aprenda igual, mas na frente dos outros quero q seja a menina q sempre foi não queremos alarmar ninguém muito menos Harry Rony e Hermione e não conte a seus pais creio q eles não aceitariam muito bem isso. É um segredo do diretor vamos dizer assim, mas me diga Gina o que você pretende ser quando puder trabalhar?

Eu pensava em ser medica até ano passado, mas agora acho q gostaria de ser auror, mas não sei se posso com essa responsabilidade!

Claro q pode você é muito poderosa tanto quanto Voldemort você querendo ou não.

Então senhorita aceita minha proposta?

Claro!

Então amanha às 3 horas aqui na minha sala senhorita weasley! – Gina saiu pela porta passou o resto do dia avoada mergulhada em seus pensamentos ansiosa para o dia seguinte onde teria aula de defesa contra artes das trevas avançadas com lupin!

Ela se deitou e uma coruja de hogwarts veio e deixou uma carta ela pegou e abriu estava todos os dias marcados suas aulas extras de segundas com lupin das 3 às 6h artes das trevas avançadas, de terças com McGonagall todos nos mesma horária transfiguração avançadas, as quartas com flitwick feitiços avançados, quintas com snape poções avançadas, sextas artes marciais com Narcisa e sábado astronomia e adivinhação. Com dumbledore!

N/A : mals muito pequeno =[


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 —

Título E começa o treinamento!

Segunda-feira:

Gina acordou rápido ansiosa hoje era segunda-feira foi correndo para o banheiro se arrumar colocou seu uniforme masculino já q usava os restos dos seus irmãos colocou o sapato arrumou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e pegou suas coisas e foi tomar café se encontrou com Colin os dois foram conversando:

Colin: oii!!! – Gina "pensando" já disse q tenho um amigo extremamente alegre?"

Oi!

E ai Gina o que anda fazendo? Vamos sair sábado?Vai ter ida a hogsmed!

Ah Colin eu vou ter aulas extras é q eu num ando muito bem nas aulas sabe... E bem agente pode ir sim – ela da um sorriso ele sorri de volta eles se sentam e Colin já começa!

Aii amiga! Você não sabe da ultima hoje saiu quem são os caras mais bonitos de hogwarts! – Gina sabe q o seu querido amigo Colin era um baita fofoqueiro e ela acha também q ele é gay,mas nunca perguntou ele até q era bonito era loiro alto mais q ela pelo menos ela perguntou:

E quem são? – ele pega e começa a ler o jornal das bruxas q tinha no castelo e começou a ler para ela a matéria.

O top 10 mais gatinhos de hogwarts "puta merda num davam pra pensar em um nome melhor não?"

Em 1º empatados

Harry Potter grifinória e draco Malfoy sonserina – Gina levantou uma sobrancelha

Que foi não concorda? – Gina preferiu ignorar a pergunta e disse:

O continua logo!

Ta, ta! Hum deixe-me ver

2º Blasie zabine sonserina

3º cedrico dygory Lufa-lufa

4º Dino tomas

5º Rony weasley – Gina disse:

Eita meu irmão!?

É ele até q é bonito – diz Colin piscando! Gina fez uma careta! E ele continuou.

6º Jonas Yakana [não me pergunta de onde tirei esse nome!] – ela reconheceu como sendo o menino cabeludo do trem

7º Kaio rowatson – e esse o de camisa branca amigo do tal Jonas!

Em 8º empatados estava

Fred e Jorge weasley – Gina deu uma risada e Colin comentou - uh gininha sua família ta com tudo em cima em!

9º Vitor santos – um menino da corvinal q estava em seu ultimo ano e q Gina achava super lindo! Mas era muito velho.

10º simas finigan – o ultimo q era da grifinoria! Então bateu o sinal e todos foram para suas aulas.

Gina pensando "que merda agora é aula de poções com a sonserina ¬¬"

Eles se acomodarão ao fundo a aula passou normal o professor tirando nota da grifinoria por tudo!E dando a sonserina. No final da aula grifinoria tinha perdido 30 pontos e a sonserina ganhado 25 saíram e passaram para a aula de herbologia e ganhara 15 pontos Gina responsável por cinco deles voltaram ao castelo para a aula de poções novamente com a sonserina os 15 pontos ganhados foram perdidos nas mãos de snape no final da aula Colin teve q sair correndo para ir ao banheiro ela foi saindo tranqüila da sala quando passa por um grupo de sonserinos q começam a dizer:

Ah sai daqui possuidinha! Vai sua retardada pobretona, possuída! Cuidado em La vem um espírito por ai – ela fica muito nervosa e com vontade de chorar uma lagrima escorreu e ela saiu correndo uma estatua perto dos garotos caiu e ela trombou com alguém era seu irmão Fred ele perguntou:

Que foi Gina? – ela se assustou, mas parou de chorar e disse seca

Nada Fred eu vou indo tchau – ele estranhou, mas logo esqueceu quando viu Angelina George e alicia. Ela assistiu às outras aulas q eram feitiços e estudos dos trouxas e recuperou todos os pontos perdidos. Então ela foi almoçar com Colin depois do almoço foram fazer suas lições Gina acabaram em 2 horas todas as lições as que eram e as q não eram apara o outro dia. E Colin ainda estava começando a Duas das Sete tarefas ela se levantou e falou q iria dar uma volta enquanto ele ainda terminava, eram duas horas.

Ela subiu e tomou um banho colocou uma roupa mais leve uma camiseta preta e uma bermuda Jeans e prendeu novamente os cabelos em rabo de cavalo. Fez uma maquiagem leve e estava calor fez uma magia de proteção contra o sol forte, calçou o tênis e foi ver ainda eram duas e meia, então foi dar uma volta!

3 horas estava na frente da sala de lupin, minutos depois Malfoy chegou e lhe acenou a cabeça q ela entendeu como um oi e acenou de volta. Mais uns minutos e lupin abriu a porta e disse:

Pelo visto são muito pontuais q bom bem entrem.

Ok- disseram os dois, eles entram e lupin falou para eles se sentarem em duas carteiras um de frente para o outro e começou a explicar:

Vou lhe explicar de onde vem esse poder, esse poder vem de seus ancestrais vocês são de famílias muito antigas você draco como deve saber descende de sliterin e você Ginevra descende também de sliterin – Ginevra arregalou os olhos e draco também e os dois falaram juntos:

Como é que é?

É isso deixa eu te contar bom na verdade sua família descende dos grinfindors, mas um slinterin e uma mulher da família de sua mãe se uniram e foram tendo filhos até chegar na sua mãe q se casou com Artur q é descendende de grifindor então quer dizer q a ultima filha desse casal seria a herdeira de sonserina e grinfindor! Você. Mas de sliterin você só herdou o poder de falar das cobras por isso você sabe quem dominou seu corpo. Mas ao fazer isso despertou todos os seus poderes e como o poder de vocês são muito grandes tem q aprender a dominá-lo se não vocês podem causar certos acidentes e q pode até causar a morte de alguém. Entenderam?

Sim – responderam e ele disse.

Hoje vocês vão aprender a controlar apesar de saber q draco já sabe controlar seus sentimentos quero q ajude Ginevra ok? Então vamos fazer assim vocês vão discutir e tem que tentar fazer o outro perder a calma. Ok vai La comece draco.

Hum nome lindo em Ginevra!- disse sarcástico Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

Ta falando o que? O seu é draco mo nome de bichinha.

Ah pelo menos minha família tem dinheiro - Gina ficou vermelha, mas lembrou q tinha q se controlar.

Ah pelo menos a minha tem dignidade – sorriu de lado e disse – né draconildo? – draco precisou se segurar pelo apelido. Mas ficou muito bravo quando o professor começou a rir ai ele disse:

Antes dinheiro e comida pra comer do que sem dinheiro com dignidade e passando fome né ginoca! Por isso ta tão magrinha né? Ou deve ser pelo o q seu querido tom tava no seu corpo esses dias né possuidinha!?

Ela ficou nervosa e duas janelas quebraram e lupin disse acho q você pegou pesado draco

É também acho disse ele com um sorriso de lado de "eu ganhei"

E assim passou o dia até q Gina conseguiu dominar suas emoções

Então 6 horas chegou e eles retornarão as suas salas comunais.

Terça feira:

As aulas nesse dia passaram super rápidas, mas a aula de transfiguração de tarde foi difícil eles já estavam aprendendo pelo q entendeu o que se irmão percy estava vendo em seu ultimo ano aprenderam a transfigurar uma cadeira em uma cama, não era fácil e a prenderam a conjurar uma cadeira do nada.

Na quarta feira tiveram feitiços, mas como Gina achava feitiços legais passou muito rápido e o pior chegou, à quinta-feira

Aula de poções avançadas, Gina achou tudo difícil snape era um ótimo professor ela achou já q no final da aula entendeu tudo e conseguiu fazer uma poção para reverter um veneno super perigoso q matava em muito pouco tempo aprendeu vários tipos de venenos também e poções para combatê-los draco tinha muita facilidade com essa matéria talvez conseguisse fazer uma poção de olhos fechados! Ao final da aula Gina tomou coragem e disse:

Professor?

Hm – lhe respondeu e ela pensou " que mal educado" e ele falou- não sou mal educado e não pense essas coisas weasley eu consigo ver sua mente.

Como é?

Exatamente isso se chama oclumencia e irá aprender próximo ano.

Ah mas professor é o senhor sabe de algo q possa fazer dementadores não nos fazerem mal?

Por que senhorita weasley você quer saber?

Ah q eu me sinto meio afetada parece q eles me perseguem outro dia eu estava andando perto do lago e tudo começou a ficar gelado eu só tive tempo de correr de volta ao castelo, e quando viemos de trem eu estava conversando com draco quando apareceu um vulto negro e e – ela ficou vermelha mas controlou sua emoção – eu o abracei e ele a mim e de nós saiu uma luz branca e o dementador foi embora

Isso Ginevra – disse snape e ela te estranhou ele a chamar de Ginevra – q vocês fizeram se chama um patrono, o único feitiço capaz de espantar um dementador você realmente tem muito poder não é qualquer um q é capaz de fazer um, mas se você quiser eu falo com lupin e falo q você e draco querem aprender a fazer um patrono e nem vou perguntar por que você e meu afilhado estavam na mesma cabine - ela ficou corada mas acenou e agradeceu e saiu pela porta, mas antes perguntou – draco é seu afilhado?

Sim, mas não conte a ninguém!

Ok

Sexta-feira:

Gina teve aula de feitiços, depois de educação física, defesa contra as artes das trevas, feitiços de novo e herbologia, depois fez seus deveres e foi até a mesa almoçar então ouviu Lino Jordan falar Sirius Black estava por perto de hogwarts , Harry foi ver a manchete e ela ficou preocupada com ela afinal gostava dele.

As 3 foi para uma sala abandonada nas masmorras encontrou draco conversando por uma loira alta parecia até uma vela era muito bonita.a mãe de draco Narcisa Black Malfoy ela quando a viu falou fazendo Gina perceber q ela era totalmente ao contrario de draco:

Oi querida Ginevra!Nossa querida q roupas feias e másculas vamos dar um jeito nisso!

Eu te empresto algumas roupas!

Gina agora estava usando um top q tampavam seus peitos volumosos pra sua idade e uma calça de ginástica, draco até levantou a sobrancelha quando a viu e disse:

Você deveria se vestir com roupas mais femininas você fica mais bonita – falou com ar de safado Gina ficou vermelha

E assim se passou o ano com todas essas aulas.

Gina e draco ficaram muito amigos e quando acontecia algo errado ela contava a ele e também Narcisa a ajudava muito como em sua primeira menstruação. E draco também contava seus segredos a ela como q, por exemplo, q já não era bv q já ficou com todas as meninas de sua sala na sonserina.

Gina ganhou colegas por q ela não as conseguia chamar de amigas eram muito falsas.

Colin assumiu ser gay. Mas só para Gina.

Gina ia super bem nos estudos e quando qualquer garoto a falava alguma coisa relacionada ao ano passado ela discutia tanto q era capaz de fazê-lo chorar.

Gina às vezes fingia brigar com draco as vezes no corredor por pura diversão uma vez ela estava voltando de sua aula de poção e draco indo, mas ela não sabia é Rony e Hermione estavam indo também sorte q sem o Harry q tinha ficado para traz pra fazer algo. Draco parou e disse:

Olha se não é a weasley pobretona?

Ora se não é o loiro aguado?

Há, há muito engraçado! Vê se manca sua ninguém! E vou sai daqui por que sua pobreza pode me afeta! – Gina o ignorou e foi embora quando tava quase indo embora ouviu seu irmão dizendo:

Malfoy não se meta com a minha irmã ou acabo com você

A é weasley? você e mais quem? A sangue ruim ai? To morrendo de medo! – Rony começou a ficar vermelho e draco estava se divertindo com a situação – Hum! Já sei você vai chamar o seu heroizinho Harry potter para te proteger né? Você não cansa de ser a sombra dele! Cara depois q você não for mais a sombra dele quem sabe eu te reconheça como um ser humano! – a essa altura Gina viu q se não se metesse ia sair merda.

Aii cala a boca Malfoy! - draco levantou uma sobrancelha, foi embora e ela continuou – e Rony não se meta na minha vida posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha. – então foi embora e deixou Rony com cara de taxo.

Nesse tempo Gina fez mais um amigo Zack reimon ele era engraçado nisso se dava bem com Colin, mas ele não era homo ao contrario de Colin, mas mesmo assim o respeitavam, eles ficavam sempre juntos na sala Colin sentava na carteira da frente Gina na do meio e Zack na de traz encostados à parede da direita só tinha os três eles falavam besteiras muitas! Gina só tinha amigos homens isso ela não ligava já q crescera junto de muitos homens já estava acostumada. Ela realmente os amava eles eram seus únicos amigos fora a draco e os professores q lhe davam aulas.

Durante o ano Gina teve q fazer algumas outras aulas, por exemplo, aula de dança de salão ela não sabia bem por que, mas teve q aprender narcisa disse q era importante então ela e draco aprenderão.

Dança de salão

Ela teve q aprender dança do ventre

Ele strit

Ela strit dance com jazz

Hip hop e vários outros.

Então uma tarde narcisa explicou q aquilo seria para disfarces para caso uma missão eles tivessem saber dançar.

Ao final de tudo eles aprenderam nesse ano.

Tudo o que iriam aprender em hogwarts em sete anos, mas eles não sairiam da escola, pois agora eles eram 'agentes' da ordem da fênix e começariam a fazer missões e nesses anos iriam aprender coisas novas e continuar com alguns aprendizados.

E descobriram uma coisa, Gina e draco tinham poderes vampiricos, e por isso eram caçadores de vampiros também, isso aumentava mais suas responsabilidades.

Para Ginevra o ano passou muito rápido, ela ficou sabendo por remo q Black não era do lado de Voldemort e q sim era Pedro o outro amigo deles q era do lado Voldemort contou também o que aconteceu na casa dos gritos e q Harry conseguira fazer um patrono corpóreo, Gina e draco também conseguirão fazer seus patronos e corpóreos com a varinha e sem a varinha o patrono de draco era um dragão para o espanto de remo e o de Gina era uma fênix para a alegria de dumbledore ao saber q sua discípula tinha o mesmo patrono q ele. Ele ensinou a draco e Gina o q eram horcrux e que Voldemort as tinha, mas q não poderiam contar essa informação a ninguém. Os únicos alem deles q sabia era snape.

Ao fim de uma sexta feira onde Gina acabava um treinamento de artes marciais, Gina da um mortal e draco termina sua seqüência de chutes quebrando o saco de pancada mais forte.

Gina tirava boas notas, mas ficava controlada entre 8 e 9 pra não levantar suspeitas e draco o mesmo ele era o segundo melhor da sua serie pois não podia se mostrar melhor q Hermione.

E assim se passou o ano. Até chegar o final de ano onde todos passaram alguns com certa facilidade outros nem tanta. Gina ficou amiga dos professores tanto q não os tratava por sobrenome em suas aulas, por exemplo, chama mcgonall de minerva e até snape de severo e dumbledore de alvo.


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: mals pela ortografia e sim eu uso algumas palavras abreviadas mal de msn xD e infelizmente harry potter num é meu mas o lorinho é tira os olhos!!

Capitulo 5

Titulo 3º ano um intercambio?

Os pensamentos de Gina

"Ai férias q ruim, não vou ver draco nem Zack nem Colin tão rapidamente, foi ontem q cheguei em casa! Rony só me enche o saco nessas férias eu vou trinar bastante já q a magia q eu faço sem varinha não é capitado pelo rastreador de magia por menores, e também vou treinar artes marciais para não perder a forma."

Gina passou a 1ª semana de junho [n/a: num lembro as férias quais meses q eram então finjam q é junho e julho ok?] revendo os feitiços q aprendera, na segunda semana ficou treinando artes marciais e na outra reviu todas as poções e continuou treinando as artes marciais, na quarta semana ela descansou e saiu para jogar quadriboll com os seus irmãos Rony, Fred e Jorge ficou assim Fred no time com Gina e George no time com Rony, Rony e Fred ficaram de goleiros e gina e George de artilheiros:

George e Rony disseram: A bola pode começa com vocês já q a Gina ta no seu time vocês estão em desvantagem. – Gina ficou brava e falou:

I maninhos não me conhecem mais não?? Aha te parece q eu vou perde pro George!

Uu então ta! – disse Rony Fred sorriu pensando "acho que eu vou ganha!"

Dera a bola na Mao de Gina ela foi com tudo para o gol onde Rony estava Fred apareceu em sua frente ela desviou fácil e fez o gol. O Rony faz uma cara de chocado e Fred fala:

Toma! Vem mexe com o meu time vem? Toma! – ao final da partida 10 a zero pra Gina e Fred isso serviu para Fred George e Gina zuassem Rony pelas próximas semanas na 1ª semana de julho Harry veio passar as férias na casa dos weasley isso serviu para deixar gina com vergonha e voltar aos antigos hábitos de não falar muito, e ficar vermelha por tudo.

Faltando duas semanas para iniciar o ano letivo chegou os materiais, mas o de Gina estava estranho não era materiais era um comunicado:

_Senhorita weasley, _

_nos de hogwarts temos q lhe informar q devido suas boas notas ano passado a senhorita foi aceita de intercambio em nova Iorque La estudara na escola school MGA que significa magia avançada mande-nos as respostas entre hoje e amanhã!_

Obrigada Profª Mcgonall.

Gina mostrou aos pais q disseram q dependia dela querer ou não o intercambio era apenas de meio ano então ela aceitou, sua mãe escreveu a resposta então mcgonall lhe enviou outra carta:

_Os materiais da nova escola não serão necessários comprar eles lhe entregarão La e por coincidência são os mesmo q os nossos, somente sua mochila e seu estojo e coisas pessoais q serão necessário comprar, além de levar suas roupas pois La não ah uniforme e é abeira mar por isso leve trajes de banho, boa estadia La e não decepcione nosso colégio._

_Obrigada profª mcgonall_

Uma semana depois quando Hermione chegou foram às compras, como de costume Hermione Rony e Harry foram junto de hagrid, Artur junto com Fred e George, e Molly com Gina, elas compraram um mochila de viagem, da media, uma frasqueira, a mochila ela usaria uma emprestada de Hermione, ela era super bonita, era rosa com detalhes de flores lilás, o estojo era igual ao chegarem em casa gina subiu para o quarto afim de escrever 3 cartas a 1ª para draco.

_Draco,_

_Tudo bem com você? Espero q esteja comigo ta tudo._

_Você não adivinha eu vou estudar metade do ano em intercambio! La em nova Iorque, eu andei treinando... ah eu ganhei dos meus irmãos no quadriboll o Rony ficou com mo cara de estupefaça foi muito engraçado, já comprei minhas coisas para a viagem, Harry e hermione já estão aqui em casa e meu deus ninguém merece meu irmão parece q quer casar com o Harry e morre de ciúmes de mim num deixa nem eu fala oi e hermione fica me medindo e fazendo caras de desgosto mas minha família ta melhor estão ligando mas pra mim. E ai como esta?? O q anda fazendo??_

_Estou com saudades beijos._

_G.W._

Ao acabar de fazer a carta Gina fez um feitiço q só draco poderia ler aquela carta q se alguém a lesse era apenas um aviso de McGonagall.

As outras cartas foram para Zack e Colin dizendo o q aconteceu q voltaria no meio do ano!

No outro dia recebeu uma carta de draco:

_Ginny,_

_Ta tudo bem sim, que bom q você esta bem._

_Ah eu também vou de intercambio parece q foi o dumbledore q decidiu, eu também andei treinando narcisa não me deixa em paz, eu te disse q você é boa como artilheiro, mas como apanhador é uma negação – nessa hora gina riu lembrando dos dois jogando quadribol os 2 como apanhadores, e como draco capturou o pomo antes dela- eu já te disse q seu irmão e o potter são gays!! E a sangue ruim não ligue é inveja de você. Aqui não esta acontecendo muita coisa só sei q próximo ano vamos ter uma surpresa – Gina se lembrou q seu pai falou q ia acontecer algo de legal na escola – vai ter um torneio tri bruxo- Gina ficou super feliz isso iria ser legal, mas ela não poderia participar por que além de ser jovem não podia mostrar seus poderes – ah então me escreva quando chegar La saudades e beijos _

_D. M_

Gina disse ao final da carta:

Ai, ai draconildo, e pensar q há um ano eu te odiava.

Gina desceu para jantar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A : vai demora um pouco, mas eu ja estou fazendo o proximo capitulo beijos!!

nha comentem plix eu sei q é chato mais é legal quando comentão! [olhinhos brilhando]


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Escola amiga novas? Amores?

Gina no dia primeiro de setembro estava usando o pó de flu para ir para a nova escola_ school MGA _não tinha idéia do que usar em, pois uma blusa vermelha uma bermuda jeans e um tênis e foi entrou na lareira depois de se despedir de todos [que eram muitos xD] e gritou jogando o pó de flu:

S_chool MGA – _de repente viu um fogo subindo e um puxão no umbigo como se um anzol lhe puxa e de repente, quando abriu os olhos caiu em cima de alguém quando viu olhos castanhos quando a pessoa falou q ela se tocou de que ainda estava em cima da pessoa:

Por favor, da para sair de cima de mim? – então ela saiu e viu um menino mais ou menos da mesma idade q ela e lhe pediu desculpas virou-se e viu uma mulher ruiva alta aparentemente uns 35 anos a diretora da escola Gina lhe disse:

Ola! – e ela lhe respondeu:

Oi você é a menina de intercâmbio de hogwarts?

Sim sou! – a diretora lhe sorriu e falou:

Você é muito bonita – Gina lhe sorriu era difícil ser elogia no seu outro colégio deve ser porque seu melhor amigo é gay e o outro praticamente seu irmão e o resto eram seus irmãos e o garoto q ela queria q lhe elogiasse, Harry, não o fazia e alem disso o único elogio q recebeu na vida foi de draco um "você fica mais bonita em roupas femininas Ginevra" - e como vai alvo?

Ah o Alv... Quer dizer o professor dumbledore vai bem creio eu – Gina sorriu para ela então e ela disse:

Este garoto ao seu lado se chama Jon Doe ele lhe mostrará a escola e onde irá dormir, e lhe explicará sobre as aulas extras- então ela se dirigiu ao garoto e disse numa voz mais "irritada" – senhor Doe leve-a – ele acenou para a professora com uma cara vamos dizer de" feliz" ele falou galante:

Por aqui senhorita - e indicou a porta Gina riu de sua brincadeira e o seguiu em quanto à professora fez uma cara "cara-como-esse-muleque-é-idiota".

Quando estavam fora da classe Gina disse:

Pareceu-me q a professora não gosta muito de você! – ele riu e disse:

Poucos professores gostam de mim!

Por quê?

Deve ser porque eu sou o aluno mais quieto da sala! – ele sorriu com cara de safado o que fez Gina ficar vermelha.

Ele mostrou o ultimo andar que era onde eles estavam onde ficava a sala da diretora que ela tinha acabado de ver. Nesse andar também tinha a enfermaria q era tipo a ala hospitalar de hogwarts cheia de camas brancas separadas por cortina e felizmente hoje não tinha ninguém lá. E também tinha as enfermeiras todas de branco eram duas e realmente se somasse a idade das duas não chegaria nem na metade da de madame Ponfrey pensou Gina maldosa.

Então eles desceram mais ao contrario de escadas tinha elevadores pelos quais Gina ficou fascinada nunca tinha entrado em um entraram e Jon lhe ensinou que para ir ao andar que quisesse deveria apertar o numero do andar e esperar a portas se abrirem e conferir se o elevador estava lá. Então eles foram para o 6º andar o prédio tinha sete.

No 7º andar tinha quatro salas duas na entrada do andar uma no lado direito e outra no esquerdo e no final igual à outra uma do lado direito e oura do lado esquerdo.

A 1ª do lado direito era transfiguração a 2º do lado direito era de feitiços a1º da esquerda era uma sala abandonada, a 2ª era a sala de poções. E ele me disse os nomes dos professores o de poções o seu nome era Marcel Marxell é Gina riu quando soube o nome dele. O professor de feitiços era Mathews Marx a de herbologia era Liza Beth di Paula e de transfiguração era Lorena torres o professor de defesa contra artes das trevas era Erick van di Clair eles eram os mesmos q iriam dar aulas de suas matérias avançadas para quem passasse no teste ele foram para o 5º andar nele era a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas era o andar inteiro. Era uma ampla sala as paredes eram cor creme almofadas ao canto e um monte de livros carteiras do lado direito e do esquerdo tinha um lugar q parecia para as pessoas treinarem gina gostou.

Foram para o 4º andar lá eram as estufas ele a chamou e mostrou que lá no fundo tinha uma estufa cheia de flores e ele disse:

Eu nunca mostrei isso aqui para ninguém então não conte pra ninguém ok? É um lugar de quando eu entrei na escola eu me perdi e achei esse lugar, nunca ninguém vem aqui. – ela apenas acenou em concordância para ele. Então eles foram para o 3º andar onde tinha os quartos do lado direito o das meninas o do esquerdo os dos meninos então ele mostrou o quadro onde ela deveria procurar pelo próprio nome para saber onde dormiria eles procuraram e acharam ela dormiria no quarto 205 com Megan Lim e Amanda liman então ele riu e disse:

Boa sorte em! – ai ela perguntou:

Por quê?

A porque elas são as mais patricinhas da escola toda! Cério depois de uns minutos La dentro você vai ficar um pouco também!

Ai meu Merlin! - ele riu e eles foram para o 2º andar lá ficava o auditório onde avia apresentações de teatro, por exemplo, palestras e a noite onde todos q se escrevessem poderiam montar uma coreografia e dançar. Gina gostou da idéia. E foram para o 1º andar La era a secretaria da escola, e tinha algumas lojas de conveniência caso algum estudante, por exemplo, gostaria de assistir um filme isso ele explicou para Gina q era coisa de trouxa, mas foi implantado na escola por que todos gostaram e tinha loja de roupas e de umas coisas q ele disse q era da Disney. Foram para o térreo nele tinha as áreas de lazer do lado da direita dava a praia e o da esquerda tinha uma grande área nela avia uma piscina bem grande, quadras de tênis, futebol , bascket, e 2 restaurantes onde almoçavam e jantavam e também tomavam o café. Tinha terreno para jogar golfe. Então Jon disse:

Vamos para o auditório, lá vai ter a palestra de boas vindas

Ok – e os dois foram, chegaram lá se sentaram, no canto da parede estava Ginevra, ao seu lado Jon ao lado de Jon se sentou um menino alto ela reparou q ele era árabe eles estavam conversando, mas Gina não conseguia ouvir.

Entrou um homem negro na sala ele parecia ser um dos monitores que ficavam na parte de baixo do prédio onde tinha os lazeres. Ele disse:

Bom dia!! – todos menos eu.

Bom dia

Então gente esse ano vamos ter as provas para ver quem vai fazer aulas de magia avançada á prova será amanha de manhã ok?

Bom, sejam bem vindos novamente ao colégio os eram já daqui e os novos. Queria dizer que as aulas extras são futebol, bascket, artes marciais - Gina levantou uma sobrancelha - torcida – disse o homem piscando para as meninas que riram e Gina fez uma cara de como-essas-meninas-são-retardadas – danças como dança de salão latina, jazz, dança do ventre, e outros... Bem vou chamá-los um por um para vir aqui pegar a chave do quarto começando com os meninos da sala do 3º ano A

1º quarto 418

Cássio -

Felipe

Fernando

Ela viu três garotos levantar e o primeiro Cássio era japonês meio feio mas tinha muito estilo e eu sorriso muito safado na opinião dela, o segundo Felipe bonito negro e era de seu tamanho e tinha um sorriso super simpático e forte, Fernando moreno olhos azul céu claro cara nem de safado de tarado mesmo era bem alto um pouco magro quando os três passaram muitas garotas suspiraram desde as mais velhas até as mais novas o que fez gina perceber eles eram os mais populares do colégio isso fez ela lembrar Draco, Harry e Rony.

2º quarto 419

Gabriel

Vilmar

Jon

Ela viu dois garotos do fundão se levantar e Jon o menino que lhe mostrou a escola e foram em direção ao monitor que lhes entregou os cartões magnéticos, Gabriel era um menino baixinho uma cabeça um pouco grande ela fez questão de reparar e dar um sorriso maldoso, moreno. Vilmar o único ruivo q ela viu que tinha naquele lugar ele era cheio de sardas diferente dela que não tinha nenhuma e diferente de seu irmão ele tinha cachinhos em vez de cabelo liso ele era mais alto que ela e era um pouco forte, Jon seu primeiro amigo cabelo castanho assim como seus olhos era alto mas um pouco magrinho uma boca um pouco grande e usava aparelho. Ela notou que varias meninas bem pequenas davam tchauzinho para eles e algumas das meninas de sua idade ficavam gritando seus nomes brincando o que a fez reparar q eles eram os comedias de sua sala.

3º quarto 420

Ramon Dias

Jack –

Callum

O primeiro era o menino q estava falando com Jon ele tinha o sorriso muito simpático ele era alto e forte tinha um pouco de barriga, mas tinha uma cara de bebe linda. Jack era gordinho bem alto moreno e usava óculos e tinha umas bochechas que davam vontade de apertar. O Callum era um pouco mais gordinho que Jack, mas era mais alto também era branquinho e tinha cabelos bem pretos e um sorriso lindo e era primo de Ramon.

4º quarto 421

Douglas

Conrado

Lucas

Douglas era muito baixinho, mas tinha um rosto lindo era moreno de olhos verdes escuros e se olhasse bem de perto se poderiam ver pequenas pintinhas de outras cores com azul e castanho era o tipo de garoto q você diria quando crescer vai ser lindo por causa de sua altura e ele também tinha a cabeça um pouco grande. Conrado ele era extremamente feio era moreno de olhos verdes água cara muito branca cheia de cravo e suja cara de mongol sorriso besta na cara ouvido sujo de meleca ta pior q Neville pensou Gina ele era bem alto cabelo super oleoso e as roupas eram menor q ele o que fazia com que ele cada vez que sentava aparecesse seu "cofrinho" uma visão nada boa. Lucas era baixinho e estranho moreno tinha um mono celha e um bigode enorme uma boca de pato se é que me entendem eles pelo vistos eram os rejeitados da escola.

5º quarto 422

Ryan

Jean

Ryan era bem baixinho também ele era um pouquinho fofinho, mas pagável loirinho e com carinha de sapeca. Jean também era baixinho era moreno e tinha jeito de ser legal, mas tímido.

6º quarto 423

Joseph

Samuel

Joseph era negro bem magrelo e Samuel e magrelo tinha uma cabeça grande e usava óculos e tinha uma cara engraçada parecia um ET os dois pareciam ser os CDFs.

7º quarto 424

Rodrigo

Willian

Anísio

Rodrigo era baixinho tinha uma cara de castor dentes grandes, mas cabelos extremamente bonito quando passou sua irmã gritou vai Rodrigo!Ela era mais velha parecia estar no 5º era baixinha também e também lembrava um castor e parecia ser super metida tava sentada com outras meninas uma morena de cabelo enrolado e outras, elas pareciam ser muito metidas todas. Willian moreno alto bonito olhos verdes, mas com uma terrível cara de sono. Anísio baixinho parece o cebolinha. Então o monitor falou:

Agora vou chamar as meninas vou começar - então ao seu lado se sentou Jon novamente e ele disse que iria ditar pra ela sobre os grupos das meninas.

1º quarto 201

Ana Liza

Jennifer

Isabelle

Ana era loira de olhos castanhos meio esverdeados muito bonitos. Jennifer loira rosto um pouco bonito olhos castanhos parecida com a face de Hermione sem peito, mas com uma bunda imensa, Isabelle loira olhos azuis, mas cheiinha de mais tinha tanto peito q parecia q ia explodir sua blusa, e bunda e perna enorme também, mas ela tinha uma considerada pança então Jon fez seu comentário.

Elas são lindas consideradas as mais gostosas da escola depois da Amanda é claro, a 1ª linda, mas a mais puta ela se esfrega em todos, a 2ª bonitinha nada de peito 100% de bunda mas todo mundo já passou a mão então nem tem mais graça ela e o Cássio dizem que namoram mais não sei qual é o mais chifrudo, 3º a mais passada já pego 99% da escola só pra passa a mão só q ela já ta virando botijão. – Gina nem comentou nada – elas são consideradas as mais putas do nosso ano as da escola são as amigas e a irmã do Rodrigo.

2º quarto 202

Rosie

Elizabeth

Kate

Rosie gordinha parecia um homem, mas pareceu gente fina, Elisabeth muito metida coma bunda maio q o corpo todo desproporcional, Kate emo olhos maiores q a cara, mas bonita. O comentário de Jon:

As novatas do ano passado Rosie, inteligente muito até irrita, mas gente fina ama rock, Elisabeth comigo super mega legal com as outras meninas não sendo as amigas dela, ela é odiavel. Kate minha melhor amiga super gente fina com todo mundo, mas um pouco galinha tem se que admitir atualmente ta com o Fernando, mas já chifrou ele comigo, mas não fala pra ninguém porque eu também trai minha namorada com ela. – Gina preferiu ficar quieta.

3º quarto 203

Lauane

Paula

Ellen

Japonesa cabelo curto e bem pretos e bem alta, Paula japonesa baixinha e magricela cabelo repicado, Ellen feia q doía óculos e aparelho com o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo puxado para traz com gel alta mas com um corpo até q bonito mas escondido pelas roupas q usava.

As subordinadas das loiras putas do 1º quarto junto com as do 2º quarto. As cdfs e a Ellen uma baita fofoqueira e a Lauane boa confidente

4º quarto 204

Lídia

Fernanda

Lorena

Lídia estatura media corpo estranho sem peito bunda puxada para dentro e com uma pequena Pansa, mas não muito reparável o rosto era bem bonito morena e bem branquinha. Fernanda alta pra caralho usava óculos e parecia uma tabua e cabelos com volume apesar de lisos. Lorena cara de falsa, corpo estranho parecia uma coxinha com estria até na barriga e usava calças mais apertadas fazendo a banha saltar para fora e uma blusa frente única que mostrava a barriga e a usava sem sutiã. O comentário de Jon:

Elas são falsas pra porra umas horas estão junto das patys e outra hora com as putas q já te falei

5º quarto 205

Megan

Amanda

Ginevra

Antes de Gina ir pegar a chave reparou na primeira Megan morena usava rosa e uma calça bem justa jeans e uma sandália de salto vírgula uma bolsa enorme e bem rosa, uma tiara de emo na cabeça e uma faixa no pescoço de emo e tinha muito pelo tinha uma super sobrancelha e bigode, Amanda era loira alta rosto de boneca, sorriso perfeito e o corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma, ela parecia tímida vestia um short xadrez da moda e uma blusa listrada de rosa claro e rosa escuro e um scarpan preto então veio o comentário de Jon:

As patricinhas que falam que não são metidas só um pouco menos que todas as outras meninas a morena feia, fala mais q a boca tem bigode, mas é um pouco galinha, a loira é a mina perfeita linda, gostosa sempre arrumada um pouco tímida, mas não leva desaforo para casa, mas é irritante às vezes meio lerda e ciumenta chora por tudo e namora um menino mais velho do 6º ano tal de Mark o cara mais popular do colégio. – então Gina se levantou e foi ao corredor usava uma calça jeans surrada e uma blusa vermelha meio colante o que parecia q ela tinha o corpo perfeito para o seu tamanho um brilho transparente no lábio e lápis preto cabelos lisos batiam um pouco abaixo do ombro andou do lado das duas que olharam pra ela e se entre olharam e sorriram Gina não entendeu bem o porquê elas fizeram isso, mas continuaram em frente, elas andaram e vários meninos se viraram para ver o monitor lhes entregou as chaves e elas foram se sentar então ele mandou a sala do 3º A sair e ai Gina foi junto com as meninas sem falar nada chegaram lá então Megan abriu a porta elas entrarão gina viu o quarto viu que tinha 3 banheiros todos iguais pia com vários espelhos de vários ângulos um secador um boxe e um vaso sanitário com varias toalhas, co quarto tinha um sofá q ficava de frente para um TV plasma onde aparecia o horário de cada coisa se colocassem no numero 15. Três camas. Amanda pegou a mais perto do armário que era branco, Ginevra pegou a do meio e Megan pegou a perto da sacada o quarto dos meninos ficavam em baixo dos das meninas então Megan falou:

Oi então você é Ginevra? Prazer sou Megan, mas pode me chamar de Meg. – Gina sorriu para ela e disse:

Oi Meg pode me chamar de Gina se preferir.

Ok Gina, então seu sotaque é britânico?

É sim, eu estudava em hogwarts.

Hum que legal, eu soube que La é bem rígido.

Ah nem tanto. – de repente se ouve um barulho de alguém caindo, elas olham para o lado para ver a menina loira capotar para o chão, então Meg começa a rir e Gina lhe acompanha e pergunta:

Tudo bem ai? – Amanda senta no chão com cara de brava e diz:

Que saco porque eu sempre caio? – e Gina lhe respondeu:

Não ligo não eu também sempre caio – e Meg disse:

Você sabe que eu também. – então as três riram então a loira disse:

Então Gina pode me chamar de mandy ta? – Gina concordou com a cabeça as três ficaram conversando quando começaram a falar sobre garotos mandy que falou:

Ai, ai, eu só brigo com o Mark, estou achando q vou terminar viu. – então Meg falou:

Você é quem sabe olha eu o acho velho de mais para você se ele te faz sofrer é melhor, mas você decide. E você Gina o que acha? –Gina respondeu:

Bom, não sei. Ele é quantos anos mais velho que você?

três...

Ah eu não o acho tão velho assim e pra mim essa história de mais velho nem tem nada a ver se você gosta de uma pessoa e for de verdade acho q pode dar certo, mas se você ta sentindo que ele não ta sendo o que você esperava e te machucando você tem que pensa se vale apena continuar ou não... - mandy ficou olhando para ela impressionada lhe sorriu e perguntou:

Você tem namorado? – Gina ficou vermelha e disse:

Não e você Meg?

Já tive, mas agora só quero curtir – disse Meg lhe piscando um olho e Gina sorriu achando graça. - e você mocinha já teve namorado? – Gina acenou q não e ela disse com cara de espanto – vai me dizer que ainda é bv?

Sou – respondeu Gina e mandy falou:

Eita! Isso sim é novidade, você é tão bonita tudo bem que pelo visto não se arruma muito né? – Gina corou – Bom nós queríamos te fazer uma proposta queria saber se você queria entra para o CON. Que quer dizer Cats of night [gatas da noite] é o nosso grupo nele só tem eu e a Meg e ai aceita? – Gina ficou surpresa e disse:

Claro – e sorriu – mas por que eu?

Ora menina por que você completa o trio – falou ela apontando para as três – a loira a morena e a ruiva nós nos completamos e vai ser de mais esse ano – a partir daí elas se tornaram amigas Gina confidenciou algo:

Eu gosto de um menino do meu antigo colégio!

Quem? – perguntaram elas interessadas:

Harry potter – falou ela envergonhada elas ergueram a sobrancelha e falaram juntas:

Você conhece Harry potter?

Sim

Ah eu acho ele feio – falou mandy com uma careta Gina riu e Meg falou:

Eu não eu o acho lindo! Ele tão, tão lindo – Gina se chateou, pois acabou de falar que gostava dele. – ai qual é seu nome inteiro?

Ginevra weasley por quê? – Meg arregalou os olhos e disse – ah você parente de Ronald weasley o melhor amigo dele?

Eu sou irmã dele por quê?

Porque ele é tudo de bom também - disse ela com um olhar distante Gina riu então mandy falou:

Você conhece Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – Gina riu e disse

Conheço – mandy gritou e disse:

Não acredito, ele é tão gostoso tudo de bom lindo e loiro apesar de eu ter preferência por morenos. – Gina riu e disse:

É ele é tudo de bom mesmo, mas é convencido prepotente e seu ego é maior que o espaço onde ele vive - e as duas riram. E elas resolveram ir dormir, Gina foi para a sala para escrever umas cartas antes de dormir e descobriu um novo jeito de mandar cartas ela tinha que pensar no lugar e jogar a carta na lareira e ela ira para a lareira de quem ela queria mandar a carta ela se sentou na frente da lareira e escreveu:

_Mãe e pai,_

_Cheguei bem, conheci varias pessoas e a diretora também é bem legal fiz novas amigas e um amigo aqui é muito legal, mas não é tão grande quanto hogwarts me u quarto é bem maior do que o de hogwarts aqui é muito legal beijos espero que esteja tudo bem._

_G.W_

Ela terminou de escrever a carta a dobrou e colocou num envelope pegou e pensou "a toca, casa dos weasley" e jogou a carta no fog e ela passou pelo fogo e sumiu.

Ela começou a escrever outra carta:

_Narcisa,_

_Estou morrendo de saudades, adivinha aqui nessa escola tem artes marciais e eu vou fazer amanha é o teste para ver se eu vou para as aulas avançadas acho q eu consigo, aqui é muito legal! Narcisa me passa o nome da escola e o quarto do draco para eu poder lhe enviar uma carta? Obrigada._

_G.W _

Gina fez um feitiço para q só narcisa pudesse ler o que ela escreveu e para outra pessoa seria só um panfleto para viagens. Ela pegou e pensou "mansão Malfoy" e jogou a carta ela pegou outro pergaminho e escreveu:

_Colin e Zack, _

_Estou em uma nova escola no meio do ano voltarei! Estou morrendo de saudades!Eu fiz novas amigas elas são legais um pouco doidinhas, mas legais. Como vão as coisas por ai? Espero que bem olhando a hora deve ser a hora de acordar. Por aqui já é noite esse fuso horário me contem as novidades espero uma resposta logo o nome da escola é school MDA meu quarto é o 205._

_Beijos de uma pessoa que ama vocês muito._

_Saudades_

_G.W_

Ela dobrou a carta e pensou em hogwarts torre da grifinória na hora q ia jogar apareceu uma carta ela pensou novamente no lugar e jogou a carta e aconteceu o mesmo q com as outras duas desapareceu ela pegou a carta e viu ser de narcisa e abriu e leu:

_Gi,_

_Querida, estou morrendo de saudades suas e de draco, que ótimo q ai tem artes marciais ai você não enferruja e vê se não bate muito nos pobres coitados –nessa hora Gina riu – com certeza você passará nos testes você é muito inteligente lógica que por que eu te ensinei - convencida que nem o draco – a escola onde o draco estuda se chama Limxell school Magic quarto 413 boa sorte amanha._

_Beijos _

_N.B. Malfoy _

Gina sorriu ao final da carta e desatou a escrever para draco:

_Loirinho,_

_To morrendo de saudades! Você me faz falta! Hum adivinha você faz sucesso aqui também!As meninas te acham gostoso. Há, há. O Harry faz sucesso aqui também e até meu irmão. Aqui é muito legal, mas não é tão grande como hogwarts, mas tem bastante coisa. Fiz novas amigas Megan e mandy elas são legais. E disseram que não acreditam que eu ainda sou bv! Mas e daí! Elas falaram que amanha depois da prova, vão mudar meu visual to até com medo! E você lorinho como esta ai? É legal? Pegando muitas? Fez algum amigo? To morrendo de saudades! Mande noticias. O nome do meu colégio é school MDA quarto 205_

_Beijos pro loirinho_

_Ruivinha G.W_

Gina fechou os olhos e pensou _"_Limxell school Magic_ quarto 413" _e jogou a cartaela atravessou o fogo e ela foi escrever a carta para seus irmãos:

_Rony, Fred, Jorge,_

_Cheguei bem e ai como estão às coisas? Estou com saudades de todos. Falem para o professor dumbledore q a diretora mandou lhe lembranças e um beijo. Aqui é bem legal e moderno mandem lembranças a Harry e Hermione e ao morcego por mim! Há, há bom mandem noticia o nome da escola é school MDA quarto 205 _

_Beijos_

_G.W _

Ela pensou novamente hogwarts torre da grifinória e jogou a carta então foi dormir.

Esperar pelo dia seguinte onde teria a prova e o começo do ano letivo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Titulo: 5 longos meses...

Gina acordou cutucada por Meg que gritava:

O duas dondocas da pra acorda agente vai se atrasar para a prova! – assim que ouviu isso Gina acordou e foi escovar os dentes depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal se arrumou com um lápis preto deixou o cabelo solto ele estavam lisos como sempre, ela colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta meio larga ao que Meg reprovou com o olhar. Quando finalmente estavam prontas entraram correndo na sala onde iriam ter a prova todos as olharam estava assim Meg atrás estava Gina e atrás de Gina estava mandy as duas ultimas estavam envergonhadas. Elas sentaram na primeira carteira. Então entrou quatro professores à diretora, Marcelo professor de poções era loiro e sorriso safado não devia ter mais que 18 um pirulito na boca ele lhe olhou bem nos olhos e piscou Gina corou ele andava com as mãos no bolso da calça social preta assim como seu terno e uma blusa branca com os três botões abertos mostrando seus músculos muito bem definido, e também o professor Mathews alto moreno olhos castanhos e sorriso misterioso professor de feitiços e a Liza Beth professora de herbologia era de cabelo castanho olhos cor de verde azulado e um sorriso super simpático. Eles entregaram as provas e para espanto de Gina quem entregou a sua foi o professor loiros que lhe deu um meio sorriso fazendo-a corar então a diretora disse:

Bom boa sorte e comecem! – todos começaram Gina começou com defesa contra artes das trevas que era seu forte acabou em 15 minutos no Maximo, passou para poções e demorou um pouco, mas fez em uns 25 minutos, herbologia demorou um pouco mais do que tinha imaginado herbologia com certeza não era seu forte, passou para feitiços fez em uns 10 minutos já que amava de paixão a matéria, transfiguração ela levou um tempo a mais. Quando acabou a prova alguns alunos já haviam acabado antes um deles era Fernando, Rosie e Felipe. Foi e entregou a prova ao professor loiro que levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Ela deu meia volta e saiu com seu material esperou do lado de fora pelas amigas Rosie veio lhe falar:

Oi é a garota nova?

Sim sou

Oi eu sou Rosie!

Sou Ginevra, mas pode me chamar de Gina!

Ok Gina e ai foi bem?

A não sei vou esperar pra ver o resultado quando sai?

Assim que a ultima pessoa sair

Hum

É legal hogwarts?

É sim, mas aqui é mais legal e que professores em? – Rosie riu e disse:

É parece que se deu bem com o professor de poções! - Gina corou e Rosie riu - todo mundo percebeu não precisa ficar com vergonha – gina riu. Então saíram Gabriel e Vilmar rindo de uma de suas besteiras e foram se juntar a Fernando parecia que eram seus "seguidores" dali a um tempo saíram Ramon Dias, Jack e Callum sérios se juntando a Felipe e começaram a conversar sobre a prova eles eram os fieis escoteiros de Felipe. Ai saiu Douglas Conrado Lucas a quem ninguém deu atenção igualmente a quando Joseph e Samuel saíram e se ajuntaram a eles. Quando Jennifer saiu Rosie foi ao seu encontro e logo Felipe as chamou para perto. E Gina ficou num canto sozinha quando Meg apareceu e sentou ao seu lado falando:

Ai eu fui horrível vou tira zero! Ai que merda! – e Gina respondeu

Calma Meg não seja pessimista – e ela continuou a falar um monte de coisa que Gina nem ouviu só concordava com a cabeça. Saíram o resto e por ultimo mandy que falou:

Ai como eu fui ruim vamos logo ver quanto tiramos e ver que aulas freqüentaremos - foram andando até o quadro Gina procuro por seu nome e viu que acertou 47 de 50 sorriu satisfeita sabia que tinha errado algumas coisas de herbologia e então a professora de herbologia saiu e disse:

Quem acertou até 25 venha comigo - viu muitas pessoas saindo incluindo mandy cabisbaixa.

Quem acertou de 26 até 45 venha comigo – disse o professor de feitiços e varias pessoas foram como Meg, Jeniffer e Fernando. Basicamente sobrou somente Rosie, Felipe e Ginevra na sala. Então veio o professor de poções e pediu que lhe acompanhassem. Foram até a classe onde fizeram a prova e ele começou a falar:

Parabéns vocês são os que mais têm aptidão para em magia, vocês receberam aulas extras em tudo quero saber quanto cada um acertou Felipe?

45 professor, 10 em defesa, 10 em poções, 8 em transfiguração,7 de feitiços,10 de herbologia – disse Felipe e o professor perguntou:

Você Rosie?

46 professor, 8 de defesa ,8 de poções,10 de transfiguração,10 de feitiços,10 de herbologia - disse Rosie ao que Felipe levantou uma sobrancelha e o professor disse:

E você ruiva? – o que fez Gina levantar uma sobrancelha e os outros 2 se entre olharem e olharem para ela e ela respondeu um pouco baixo por causa da vergonha:

Hm 47 professor, 10 de defesa, 10 de poções, 10 de transfiguração, 10 de feitiços, 7 de herbologia – ao final o professor estava sorrindo, Rosie espantada, e Felipe não exibia nenhuma expressão o que fez gina ficar com raiva ele fazia isso melhor q draco. Então o professor disse:

Amanha de manha começaram suas aulas não se atrasem os horários estará na TV no canal 15 então parabéns classe2008 de magia avançada:

Bom queria dar um lembrete que no meio do ano iremos para hogwarts, por que haverá o torneio tri bruxo e as nossas meninas farão a animação e alguns meninos iram também, mas somente para ver como funciona já que próximo ano teremos aqui na America este torneio será Brasil México e nós e queremos vencer. E Gina eu espero que se junte as lideres de torcida para torcer pelo seu colégio – gina acenou que sim e ele continuou – estão dispensados mas antes vão se escrever para que aulas extras? Felipe?

Artes marciais, futebol e dança de salão.

Rosie?

Dança de salão, e aula de xadrez.

Ginevra?

Hum dança de salão, jazz, dança do ventre, a torcida e artes marciais – ao final os três a olharam confusos e o professor disse:

Certeza que quer artes marciais La só tem meninos?!

Isso não é problema para mim! – o professor sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem então - disse ele escrevendo em uma folha e disse – dispensados! Os três saíram.

Quando saíram Gina foi almoçar com Meg e mandy, depois do almoço quando retornaram ao quarto gina viu que perto da lareira tinha 5 cartas pegou a primeira de seus amigos e leu:

_Ginny, _

_Estamos morrendo de saudades suas, você não faz idéia de como faz falta e meu bem aqui é o Colin adivinha o que aconteceu? Torneio tri bruxo e vieram uma escola da frança só de garotas e uma escola do norte só de garotos e são bonitos e as garotas muito bonitas ah descobri que sou homem novamente hehe hum e estão abertas as inscrições, mas só será permitido para maiores de 16, hum aqui é Zack estou com saudades ruiva do meu coração quando você volta?_

_Beijos dos seus melhores amigos!_

_Saudades_

_Zack e Colin _

Gina sorriu ao final da carta e pegou a próxima que era para sua surpresa de snape:

_Ginevra,_

_Que história é essa de morcego?_ – Gina riu –

_Hum como vão às aulas aia matéria é mais forte quem é seu professor de poções?_

_É melhor que eu? – Gina riu de novo_

_O professor dumbledore falou que manda lembranças a você e a diretora _

_Estou com saudades e draco disse que o professor dele é melhor que eu, mas não acredito muito!Vai acontecer o torneio tri bruxo aqui acho que você já sabe que estará aqui no dia de saber o resultado e os seus 2 irmão Gêmeos retardados me disseram qual era seu quarto no meio de uma aula._

_Saudades_

_Severo. S._

Pegou a próxima carta era de draco:

_Ruivinha,_

_Que bom que você gostou da sua nova escola por que a minha é uma droga sabe por que? Por que eu ainda não peguei ninguém por que aqui só tem homens! Mas acho que consegui alguém, a mulher que é a enfermeira daqui linda! Mas bem isso não vem ao caso e você vai perder o bv esse ano to até vendo safada! – Gina corou – mas se alguém te fizer infeliz me manda uma carta que vou ai quebrar a cara do desgraçado! – ela riu- bom to morrendo de saudades suas e vocês não acredita o snape ta com ciúmes do meu professor de poções! Há há pena que não vamos poder participar do tri bruxo né? Bom te vejo dia 1 de janeiro, mas me mande cartas sobre as novidades e você não acredita eu sou o melhor da classe em tudo muito louco! Mande noticias!_

_Beijos _

_Loirinho. B. M. _

Pegou a outra de seu ai e sua mãe e leu:

_Gina querida, _

_Estamos com muita saudade de você que bom que se deu bem ai até mais beijos_

_Beijos_

_Molly e Artur, Weasley._

Gina pensou nossa quanta preocupação somente uma linha de carta?

Pegou a ultima de Rony Fred e George e leu:

_Gininha,_

_Estamos com saudades de você. Fred e George vão tentar colocar o nome no cálice e Vitor Krun se inscreveu e cedrico também e a Angelina e você não sabe o que ta perdendo e o Harry ele ta gostando de uma garota esqueci o nome dela ele e a Hermione tão mandando lembranças estamos todos com saudades_

_Beijos _

_Rony Fred e George. Weasley._

_Draco, _

_Gina leu e ficou bem triste será que Rony era tão burro que não via seus sentimentos? Que pergunta ele é burro! Bom resolveu responder só uma carta a de draco:_

_Hum que pena draco q ai não tem meninas, mas boa sorte com a enfermeira aqui tem muitas meninas e meninos bonitos e tem um professor que meu deus é um deus grego. Não perdi meu bv ainda!Bom to com tantas saudades de você loirinho e o snape também ta com ciúmes do meu haha beijos me escreva qualquer novidade ok? _

_Beijos_

_Ruivinha do lorinho_

Dobrou e enviou a carta respondeu a do severo também:

_Sev,_

_Aqui é legal desculpe pelos meus irmãos não sei te dizer se o professor é ou não é melhor por que eu ainda na tive aula com ele o nome dele é Marcel maxell muito legal na minha opinião a matéria é a mesma. _

_Beijos professor._

_Sua aluna favorita!_

_G.W_

No outro dia gina foi direto para sua primeira aula avançada de defesa contra artes das trevas com o professor Erick ele era bem bonito alto cabelos ruivos e olhos ver água quando todos os alunos já estavam dentro da sala ele se apresentou e pediu para dizerem seu nome uma coisa que gosta uma coisa que detesta e o que quer fazer no futuro Felipe começou:

Felipe Sant cruz, gosto de contas, detesto gente que tenta chamar a atenção, e quero ser da inteligência do ministério. – o professor acenou com a cabeça e disse para Rosie falar:

Rosie Chocdel , gosto de ler, detesto quando me interrompem na leitura, e quero ser herbologista. – o professor olhou para Gina e ela disse:

Ginevra weasley, gosto de chocolate, detesto pessoa falsa, e quero ser auror – o professor levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

Não para de surpreender em Ginevra – Gina lhe sorriu e ele disse- separem-se em duplas- logo ficou Rosie e Felipe e Gina sem dupla então o professor disse – ok senhorita weasley fará dupla comigo – Gina fez que sim com a cabeça então ele prosseguiu – bom hoje aprenderemos feitiços não verbais ok? Então será assim minha dupla no caso a Ginevra vai me lançar um feitiço, mas ela não pode dizer o nome do feitiço tem que ser com a mente entenderam? Vamos começar assim as meninas começam lançando e agente os homens bloqueamos então vamos La comecem primeiro você Rosie tente – Rosie aceno positivo apontou a varinha para Vitor que estava pronto para se defender mas no entanto se passaram-se 10 minutos e nada de feitiço e então o professor disse – tudo bem Rosie é normal não conseguir na primeira vez agora você Ginevra – gina disse:

Ok – e pensou "vai ser suave eu consigo fazer isso dormindo e com as mãos amarradas!" Apontou para o professor e pensou "rictucempra" um jato de luz vermelha foi muito rápido de sua varinha e o professor com muito esforço conseguiu bloqueá-la e ele a olhou surpreso e disse:

Nossa meus parabéns agora vou tentar te atacar agora preparada?

Sim - então de repente veio um raio azul da varinha do professor e ela pensou "_escudo!_" e um escudo invisível apareceu e bloqueou o feitiço e logo desapareceu então o professor aplaudiu e disse:

Nossa você é boa - gina riu então ele mandou ela se sentar em quanto ajudava os outros 2 que ao final da aula conseguiram mais ou menos realizar os feitiços também e assim se passou as aulas até chegar de tarde onde iriam ter aula de dança de salão gina desceu depois do almoço para seu quarto para fazer a lição de casa acabou muito rápido ela pensou que tinha se livrado de mudar de visual até agora quando mandy disse:

Mocinha, mocinha hoje não temos lição de casa é hoje o dia da sua mudança venha aqui vamos começar com essas suas unhas vamos fazer isso rapidinho Meg segurou uma de suas mãos com uma sua e com a outra pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço suas unhas alongaram e ficaram bem feitas ela pegou e pitou de azul já que gina disse que gostava desta cor e fez o mesmo com a outra mão só que com a do pé pintou de branco depois mandou gina ir tomar banho quando saiu ela tinha arrumado todas as suas roupas com saia xadrez e uma blusa vermelha colante e uma sandália de salto preta mandy pegou e a fez sentara Fe um feitiço e seus cabelos alongaram um pouco e fez eles ficarem um pouco ondulados e pintou as pontas de rosa no rosto passou um lápis bem preto uma sombra que começava vermelha e terminava rosa arrumou o rosto com um feitiço e passou um gloss meio vermelhos escuro o que a deixou bem sexy a saia xadrez era rodada e quando ficou de pé nem se reconheceu então Meg pegou a maquina e começaram a tirar fotos na frente dos espelhos.

Elas desceram para a aula de dança de salão que Gina descobriu ser com o professor loiro quando entraram na formação Meg na esquerda Gina no meio e mandy do lado direito todos as olharam e os casais na aula ficou mandy e Cássio Meg e Fernando e gina e Jon coisa que foi a contra gosto do professor loira que ficou irritado com Jon a aula inteira e o tempo foi passando e as 3 se tornaram muito popular no colégio, nesse tempo mandy terminou com o namorado dela e Cássio resolveu 'consolar' ela que fez a aquelas loiras oxigenadas Jennifer, Isabella e Ana Liza ficarem contra as três junto com suas seguidoras. Meg estava quase ficando com Fernando e Gina descobriu o quanto Jon era carinhoso e romântico e chegou o dia em que ela perdeu o bv.

Gina estava quase saindo da sua aula de dança de salão quando Meg veio lhe falar:

Gi eu não vou volta com você hoje porque eu vou passear com o Fe ta?

Ok! – então mandy disse a mesma coisa então Jon lhe falou:

Se você quiser eu vou com você até seu dormitório

Ta – respondeu Gina sorrindo quando acabou a aula, eles foram saindo juntos e o professor disse olhando bravo:

Ginevra posso falar com você?

Ok

Você é a que dança melhor do colégio!

Obrigada professor

Bom eu queria convidá-la para que quando agente fosse na sua escola você dançasse comigo na apresentação dançaremos tango se aceitar posso contar com você? – disse ele com carinha de cachorro sem dono e Gina não viu outra escolha a não ser dizer que sim ao que ele sorriu e a abraçou e de repente uma mão os separou era Jon com cara de emburrado dizendo:

Vai demorar ou agente já pode ir? – quando Marcel ia lhe responder uma resposta bem mal educa Gina disse:

Acho que sim ou tem mais alguma coisa professor? – ele lhe respondeu assim:

Gi fora de aula me chame de Marcel e sim todos os dias a partir de amanha esta hora para ensaiarmos!

Ok tchau Marcel

Tchau Gi – então Jon praticamente a arrastou para fora da li então e perguntou para ele:

Jon algum problema? Porque brigou com o professor daquele jeito?

Aquele folgado filho de uma puta!Fica dando em cima de você! – Gina o olhou e levantou uma sobrancelha e ele disse – desculpa, mas eu não me segurei, eu to com tantos problemas!

Quais?

A minha namorada é muito infantil não me da atenção! E quando agente briga ela acha que eu to brincando não agüento mais!

E por que você não fala isso para ela?

Por que ela não me ouve!

Hum – e continuaram andando em silencio quando chegaram à divisão onde os meninos não podiam entrar ele disse:

É aqui que eu te deixo Gi – ela sorriu para ele e foi beijar sua bochecha, mas ele virou o rosto então ele deu um selinho nela, e então encostou seus lábios ao dela sua mão foi de vagar até a sua cintura e a outra até seus cabelos então ele aprofundou o beijo e quando sua língua tocou a dele sentiu um arrepio lhe descer pela espinha então ele começou a explorar sua boca no começo não sabia o que fazer, mas retribuiu o beijo ficaram um longo tempo assim com vários beijos até que ouviram gritinhos de U!!Quem ta ai no maior amasso? Jon é você?não acredito pego a ruiva! Sortudo! Gina ficou da cor dos cabelos ao ver Ramon Dias Jack e Callum acenando para eles e gritando ai ele sorriu para ela e disse:

Amor até amanhã – da um selinho nela e diz - vou ficar morrendo de saudades - gina sorri e diz:

Até amanha – e sobe correndo para o quarto e se joga na cama sorrindo bobamente logo depois entra Meg fecha a porta e grita e se joga na cama depois de uns 15 minutos entra mandy fecha a porta vem pulando até sua cama e se joga nela e da uma gargalhada e as três falam juntas ele é tão fofo e riem junto elas pegam cada uma seu travesseiro e contam para as outras o que aconteceu então Gina escreveu para draco contando o que aconteceu e pegou a carta do severo que ainda não tinha lido:

_Ginny,_

_Toma cuidado com esse cara ele é um sem vergonha já dei aula pra ele, ele é mais pervertido que o draco não caia na conversa dele! Seus irmãos não se deram bem em tentar se inscrever no torneio._

_Boa sorte ai!_

_Snape _

E assim passou o mês até que Gina se cansou de ser a outra e disse para ele que se ele a queria não poderia ser como a outra eles se separaram por um tempo Gina ficou um pouco mal então suas amigas armaram de ir ao cinema foi Cássio, mandy, Fernando, Meg, Felipe e Gina chegaram lá passearam Gina tava meio desconfortável já que Felipe não dizia nada e não fazia nada também. Entraram no cinema foram assistir o filme heróis sentaram-se assim Fernando, Meg, Gina Felipe, Cássio e mandy na ultima fileira não tinha ninguém praticamente naquele lugar! Mal sentaram já começou a "putaria" na opinião de Gina, Meg e Fernando estavam quase se comendo do seu lado então começou o filme passou-se 10 minutos então Felipe virou-se e disse:

Você vai quere assisti esse filme é uma merda! – ai eu olhei e vi mandy e o Cássio no maior amasso e disse:

Então o que você sugere – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

Que tal isso – e então chegou grudou seu corpo ao dela e a beijou mesmo que involuntariamente Gina comparou aquele beijo com o de Jon. Sabia que não amava Jon mas sabia que gostava muito dele ela tinha se apegado a ele em quanto Jon era calmo e delicado, Felipe era violento e agitado possessivo e assim o dia passou, mas o desastre veio no outro dia na aula de poções o professor pediu para formarem duplas gina estava acreditando que faria com Felipe mas ele nem deu oi para ela passou reto ela sentiu vontade de chorar mas não chorou fez seu trabalho e tirou dez depois quando saiu da aula nem foi almoçar ela não gostava de Vitor mas poxa ela tinha ficado com ele num dia e no outro nem olhar na sua cara ele olhou então ouviu alguém lhe chamando era Jon ele disse que tinha terminado com a namorada e queria saber se ela queria ficar com ele ela pediu um tempo para pensar depois de uma semana pensando aceitou e eles continuaram a ficar. Então uma vez quando Gina estava saindo da aula de artes marciais onde tinha impressionado a todos no seu primeiro dia a dar uma puta porrada no cara que melhor lutava na escola e ganhou muitas medalhas também. Ele disse que no dia seguinte tinha algo muito serio para tratar com ela. Se despediram e gina foi para o seu quarto mas na metade do caminho mãos fortes pegaram em sua cintura e a puxou e falou:

Ruiva fica comigo eu sou muito melhor que o Jon e o Felipe. – deu um chupão em sua nuca ela se virou para ver ninguém menos que:

Fernando! – gritou ela – ta doido?

Só por você!

Você bebeu ou o que?

Não bebi hoje não fica comigo eu não gosto da Meg ela é só meu passa tempo!

Ela é minha amiga eu nunca vou ficar com você!

Por que eu sou feio é isso?

Claro que não você é muito bonito, mas a Meg gosta de você de verdade!Eu não vou ficar por causa disso – ela sabia que o Fernando era doido e podia fazer algo se ela disse-se que ele era feio coisa que ele não era.

Ele foi embora. Ela entrou no quarto e disse:

Gente o Jon disse que amanha tem uma coisa muito seria para falar comigo o que será que é?

Uh seria? – perguntou Meg

É por que – perguntou Gina confusa então mandy disse:

Talvez seja em namoro, mas toma cuidado se ele fez aquilo com a namorada dele ele pode fazer com você

É! – concordou Gina.

No outro dia depois das aulas Gina foi se encontrar com Jon na frente do campo de golfe ela lhe deu um selinho e falou:

E ai o que queria me dizer?

Olha você pode fica brava comigo, mas eu vou ser sincero.

Fala logo ta me deixando nervosa.

Ok é assim eu sai com umas amigas

Amigas que amigas?

A minha ex e as...

O que aconteceu?

Eu fiquei com ela mas foi por que ela me beijou! – gina ficou quieta só pensando a é agora que ele me paga olhou para ele.

Hm

Fala alguma coisa

O que você quer que eu diga?Que ta tudo bem que eu vou te perdoar?Vai sonhando porque aff menino se fosse pra fica com alguém que fosse alguém mais bonita do que eu e eu não falo isso por que eu me acho to falando à verdade a mina é mó pirralha mocreia! Nossa não fala mais comigo! Ta brigada. – e saiu correndo indo para a parte de traz do colégio deixando o menino abobado para traz se sentindo um lixo ela correu sentou-se em baixo de uma arvore e começou a chorar abraçou os joelhos e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos tentando sem sucesso conter o choro. Ficou lá a tarde inteira faltou na aula de dança de salão e na da torcida quando se recuperou foi para o ensaio de tango com Marcel. Eles estavam no meio do ensaio quando na hora gina deu um dos giro ela perdeu os sentidos Marcel a segurou e a pegou no colo e a deitou no chão e a chamou preocupado:

Gina, Gina!Gi!Responde! – algum tempo depois ela voltou e disse

Eu to bem

Como você ta bem você desmaiou você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

Só o café!

Sua louca como pode me deixou preocupado deu uma bolacha para ela que comeu e ficou melhor ele a pegou no colo e disse que ia a levar para o quarto dela ela disse que não queria ir não queria falar com as amigas ele perguntou por que, mas ela disse que não queria falar sobre isso então ele a levou para o próprio quarto deitou em sua cama e desapareceu Gina deitou estava muito cansada ele voltou com uma bandeja e a fez comer tudo depois El tomou um banho e colocou uma calça e uma blusa dele e se deitou na cama ai ele perguntou o que tinha acontecido e ela contou tudo, mas não chorou novamente, mas teve que segura-lo para não ir bater em Jon e pra isso teve que o abraçar pelas costas ele disse que não iria, mas era por ela.

A abraçou e falou que o cara era um inútil imbecil e que nas aulas de dança ela ia ser seu par e que ele iria ficar com outra e ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

Obrigada – ele sorriu e a abraçou e disse em seu ouvido:

Que isso não precisa agradecer ele a beijou e ela correspondeu ficaram assim até que ela adormeceu em seus braços nisso já faltava apenas um mês para retornar a hogwarts e nesse mês aconteceu coisas muito ruins como Meg começar a excluir gina de tudo por saber que Fernando estava afim dela, ela fazia tudo para chamar a atenção era ridículo tanto que umas vez quando foram dançar em dupla dança do ventre e ela ficou entrando na frente de gina não a deixando dançar e quando ficaram xingando ela. Ela disse que era para gina e até mandy ficava perguntando se ela conversava muito com Cássio com ciúmes achando que ela poderia dar em cima dele isso fez gina ficar mal e se não fosse por Marcel ela teria entrado em depressão e então o dia de voltar a hogwarts voltou.

N/A: please comentem! isso ajuda muito uma autora apesar dela não ter nenhuma esperiencia tanks!


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: haha vão ter que esperar mais um capitulo para ela voltar a hogwarts!

Capitulo 8

Titulo: a festa de despedida

Gina arrumava suas coisas dentro de sua mala já que viajariam no dia seguinte e hoje teria a festa de despedida deles que viajariam, quando mandy perguntou:

Gi como é lá?

Ah é bem grande e a diretora small disse que nós 3 teremos um quarto só para nós... – então Meg deu um sorriso e disse:

Pronta para abalar ginny? Você é uma das principais e vai dança com o Marcel e ele é ainda seu namorado! E lá vocês vão poder assumir já que não vai ser mais aluna daqui. E que você vai fazer para da uma revira volta lá na sua escola que tal ficar com o cara mais popular?

A pode crer que eu to pronta – fez pose do Gai sensei - sei que sou uma das principais e que isso já vai dar o que falar, bom será ótimo não ter que namorar escondido. E eu não vou fazer nada eu só vou ser eu mesma. – disse piscando para Meg em quanto mandy deu um sorriso e disse:

Então você já vai abala geral em. – e ria Gina deu um sorriso sarcástico parecido com o de draco, e falando nele a única pessoa que realmente conhecia ginny era ele. E pelo que Gina planejava até ele iria se surpreender. Elas pegaram a mala e colocaram para fora do quarto e foram se arrumar, depois de uma hora todas tinham tomado seus banhos e elas estavam de roupão Gina escovava os dentes com uma toalha na cabeça, mandy fazia uma escova nos cabelos loiros enquanto Meg enrolava seus cabelos em bobs.

Ao final estavam assim mandy de cabelo liso no rosto um feitiço de maquiagem para esconder as imperfeições da pele morena claro nos olhos lápis forte e uma sombra rosa nos lábios um brilho rosa claro e as bochecha levemente coradas por causa do blush cílios, alongados e seus olhos castanhos claros brilhavam de ansiedade. Vestia um short jeans uma blusa branca, e brinco de argolas prata nas orelhas um colar de coração e uma sapatilha da moda prata.

Meg estava com cachos no cabelo nos lábios uma porção fina de gloss marrom combinando com sua pele bem morena que em seu rosto era coberta por uma camada de maquiagem para tirar as imperfeições da pele nos olhos delineador que faziam olhos de gatos nela e uma sombra marrom clara vestia uma calça jeans grudada e uma blusa preta com decote oval com as bordas do sutiã de oncinha aparecendo e um sapato de salto em virgula. Pulseiras exageradamente brilhantes um colar com um coração negro e brincos de folhinhas.

Ginny estava com o cabelo liso em cima e ondulado nas pontas com um pouco da parte da frente do cabelo preso com uma presilha de flor seu rosto muito claro estava coberto por uma maquiagem para esconder as pequenas imperfeições da pele, e em seus olhos muito lápis preto uma sombra meio avermelhada nos lábios um gloss avermelhado uma blusa vermelha bem colada ao corpo revelando seus seios fartos e uma saia xadrez até o meio de sua coxa e uma bota preta de cano alto e salto fino preto. Elas foram para a porta deram uma ultima olhada no espelho e saíram pela porta e notaram que já estavam todos na festa e foram andando até o salão de festas.

Quando chegaram lá ouviram musica alta então elas passaram pelo senhor que anunciava quem iria entrar e então elas disseram o que ele devia falar:

As Cats of night – o senhor afirmou e disse para ir em frente então ele falou no microfone bem alto:

Mandy, ginny e Meg as cats of night - então elas foram descendo as escadas e viram que o baile inteiro as olhava algumas meninas com cara de quem comeu e não gostou de inveja. Os meninos estavam com cara de bobões, e uns davam sorrisinhos safados Gina logo localizou Marcel perto do bar com um sorrisinho safado ela sorriu carinhosa para ele e foi até ele em quanto mandy e Meg iam dançar. Chegou perto dele que sentado no banco um pouco alto a abraçou pela cintura e a beijou com vontade que respondeu do mesmo jeito ele passou as mãos em seus cabelos e por suas costas a fazendo arrepiar toda ele se afastou encostou a testa na sua e disse em seu ouvido num sussurro:

Você esta maravilhosa ruiva – o que a deixou vermelha e quando ele deu uma mordidinha em sua orelha direita ela se arrepiou toda o que fez ele sorrir e a abraçar com os braços em volta dela bem apertado com a cabeça em seu pescoço beijando o local a fazendo respirar ofegante,e colocar a mão em seus cabelos loiros massageando aquela região q ela sabia que ele gostava o que o fez beijar-lhe de novo a boca explorando toda sua boca no final deram vários selinhos e ela notou que ele também estava muito bonito os cabelos loiros jogados para o lado os olhos azuis brilhavam um sorriso no rosto vestia uma blusa social branca levemente aberta três botões isso mostrava seus músculos bem trabalhados e uma calça jeans escura e tênis da Nike preto. Ela sorriu e disse em seu ouvido:

Você também ta muito bonito! - eles se beijaram mais vezes até que eles foram dançar dançaram muito até que Meg falou:

Gi venha tirar um racha com agente! – Gina disse que ta bom se despediu de Marcel que ia ficar olhando o racha ( gente para quem não sabe racha é um tipo de competição entre 1 pessoa ou mais para ver quem dança mais geralmente é de hip hop) gina chegou e ficou no meio de mandy e Meg então chegou uma mina baixinha meia gordinha loira pintada, uma alta que era mais magra que uma porta com o cabelo castanho armado até o ultimo e a outra era negra de cabelo crespo e pintado de vermelho elas eram de outra escola elas se achavam pelo que sabia então a baixinha loira veio e encarou mandy e começo a fazer strit no chão mandy a olhou com desprezo e então ela parou na frente da menina e abriu spakat de lado deu um tipo de cambalhota para trás dando uma estrela e começou a fazer strit muito melhor do que da outra depois ainda abaixou um pouquinho só e deu um estralo do tio " se-toca-garota-você-não-é-nada-perto-de-mim!" e saiu e a menina loira falsa murchou em seu lugar. Então a morena foi chegando perto de Meg e começou a fazer alguns passos de hip hop que Meg ficou só olhando depois em quanto ela começou a repetir os primeiros Meg começou a rir e começou a fazer exatamente os mesmos passos como se ela fosse um espelho de repente a empurrou para fora da pista e começou a fazer seus próprios passos tirando a menina legal e quando ela saiu todos gritaram e bateram palmas e a morena apenas fez uma cara de muita tristeza.

Então veio a ruiva falsa chega andando e rebolando com toda aquela gordura mastigando um chiclete de boca aberto de repente começa a dançar uma musica com batida de dança do ventre ela vai La no meio e começa a dançar uma coisa nada a ver e ela ficava mexendo a bunda de uma maneira nojenta em que as banhas ficavam tremendo de repente começou a tocar funk ela colocou uma mão no joelho e começou a descer até o chão ai todos já estavam gritando gordurosa sai daí! – mas então acabou a musica e ela saiu da pista Gina ficou a olhando com cara de deboche então ela olhou para o DJ e ele colocou a musica de dança do ventre ela entrou andando calmamente parou de frente para ela e começou a fazer um oito para baixo depois quando a musica agitou ela começou a andar tremendo corpo e na hora que a musica deu uma batida ela marcou com o quadril e a menina ruiva falsa que olhava assustada de ver como os movimentos dela eram perfeitos se assustou e caiu no chão e todos riram Iná foi até onde Marcel estava e marcou uma batida com o peito, depois da dança do ventre começou o funk gina ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas continuou começou a tocar copo de vinho

Ela começou a dançar e foi descendo até o chão e foi subindo bem sensual.

Então quando saiu a outra menina tava chorando gina ficou triste e falou para ela a tudo bem da próxima vez você se esforça mais ai você ganha – ela não falou nada virou de costas e foi embora gina foi pro bar com as amigas e elas resolveram brindar só que cada uma com uma garrafa de vodka então elas bateram a garrafa e viraram todos em volta começaram a gritar:

VIRA, VIRA ,VIRA!! – então as três terminaram e pegaram e beberam um Martini depois de ficarem bebendo elas já estavam moles e rindo a toa mandy e Meg voltaram para o quarto e ginny namorou um pouco antes de voltar e se jogar na cama.

N/A: nossa proximo capitulo eu espero caprichar vai ser muito legal! e gente eu fiz a capa de agora da fic depois eu vou fazer outraz comforme a história mudar! .com/

beijos e até a proxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Titulo: À volta a hogwarts!

Gina acordou com o despertador tocando eu uma baita dor de cabeça por causa da bebedeira de ontem ela nem lembrava como tinha voltado ao quarto ela previu que teria sido Marcel que a trouxe ela levantou da cama e fez um feitiço sem varinha mesmo para passar a dor da cabeça.

Acordou as amigas e depois de se arrumarem foram até a sala da diretora todos que iriam para hogwarts foram transportados para a estação king cross elas escolheram uma cabine no trem e foram todas começar a se arrumar ao fim do dia estavam todas vestidas como lideres de torcida de Maria Chiquinha e um uniforme vermelho e preto com tênis preto de maquiagem leve Gina era a única que estava um pouco mais maquiada e alem delas mais 9 meninas estavam vestidas assim também. A única diferença é que em 3 meninas do grupo da mandy tinham um B estampado e de Beauxbatons o de ginny tinha H de hogwarts e o de Meg um D de Durmstrang os colégios que iriam competir.

Quando chegaram colocaram seus sobretudos de ceda pretos e foram até o castelo chegaram La e viram pessoas saindo de um barco na sua maioria só homens nisso Gina viu um loiro muito bonito lá conversando com os amigos ela o reconheceu era draco ela sorriu e viu uma carruagem de onde saía moças muito bonitas, mas muito frescas com cara de quem tinha cheirado merda Gina ao vê-la logo reconheceu era uma vela loira e bem alta ela olhou para Gina e fez uma cara de eu sou melhor que você.

Elas entraram e logo todos estavam lá Gina olhou e viu tudo o que ela sentira falta nesses últimos meses então ouviu dumbledore falando:

Antes de jantarmos eu queria lhes uma informação que nossos convidados chegaram e hoje daremos inicio a copa tri bruxo saberemos quem são os campeões perguntam-se como se escreveram? Bom o cálice foi passado a eles antes de vir ficar aqui em hogwarts. Bom e agora com vocês as senhoritas de Beauxbatons e sua graça da frança. – então elas entraram moças muito bonitas pela porta num uniforme azul fazendo passos de balé e borboletas azuis turquesa voando aos seus lados espalhando-se pelo lugar então entra a menina loira vela e sua versão em miniatura atrás fazendo acrobacias a pequena parecia ser sua irmã no final quando estavam na frente do salão deram a mão e agradeceram.

Então entrou uma mulher muito alta mais que hagrid ainda e parou em frente à dumbledore que lhe beijou a mão e deram seus cumprimentos até dumbledore voltar a apresentar as novas escolas:

E agora com vocês meus amigos do norte com a volta de um aluno muito querido – todos ficaram quietos e ele disse – Durmstrang e draco Malfoy. – todos os alunos da sonserina aplaudiram muito e todas as meninas do salão gritaram e bateram palmas até as grifinorias menos Hermione que apenas aplaudiu.

Então no salão entrou uma fila de meninos com um bastão na mão e os batendo no chão e soltava faísca o ultimo da fila era draco então pararam todos de costas na frente do salão todos de terno de repente os bastões sumiram e começou uma batida hip hop e cada um foi virando e fazendo seus passos de repente então a musica parou e começou a fazer barulho de filme de terror aquele que começa baixo e vai aumentando até fazer um PAM eles viram e tiram a blusa todas as garotas do salão gritaram eles começaram a dar saltos mortais e no final fizeram a pose então todos se sentaram na mesa da sonserina com draco que foi recebido muito bem pelos seus companheiros e companheiras.

Então dumbledore voltou a falar:

Eu sei que agora acabei de apresentar as escolas competidoras agora apresentarei a escola que fará as torcidas! E com ela vem uma aluna aqui da escola. Com vocês dos estados unidos School M.D.A e Ginevra weasley. Todas as cabeças viraram para a porta de entrada por ela entrou nove meninas três com Ds três com Bs e três com Hs indo para o meio do salão gritando então começou a tocar Get Right da Jenifer Lopes e apareceu na porta do lado direito no corredor entre a mesa da lufa-lufa e da corvinal mandy fazendo uma pose do lado esquerdo entre a mesa da grifinoria e sonserina Meg no meio entre as mesas da grifinória e da corvinal todas com poses sexys então quando a musica começa a ser cantada mandy e Meg saem correndo e dão uma 2 estrelas de frente e um mortal então quando elas chegam lá na frente gina dá 2 estrelas para frente dá impulso pulando no banco dá um mortal e cai de pé no ombro das amigas todos no salão bateram palmas então ela desceu começaram a fazer passos sincronizados de repente sai todas as outras meninas e ficam só as três e gina troca de lugar com Meg ficando do lado esquerdo e começou a tocar mexe seu corpo do cabal e leilah moreno elas viraram de costa fazendo 8 para baixo e para cima depois fazendo redondinho com a cintura tremeram com o corpo para a esquerda viraram rebolando marcaram com o peito e tremeram para direita e pularam apara ela então entrou os meninos e começou a tocar a musica cherish do killa e Yung joc e eles começaram a fazer os mesmos passos gina era a principal e o outro quem era o principal era o Felipe isso a deixava um pouco desconfortável mas resolveu zoar a cara dele ela então na hora de ficar de costas pros meninos e com apenas um olhar combinou com mandy e Meg o que iriam fazer então elas abaixaram e encostaram a bunda nas partes baixas deles gina em Felipe mandy em Cássio e Meg em Fernando eles se entre olharam então elas levantaram gina viu antes de se virar que Harry estava babando que Rony estava sendo segurando por Hermione e draco apertava a mesa com força gina sorriu safada para Felipe que apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e riu e entendeu o que ela tava querendo fazer na hora que chegou bem perto ele falou para Ela:

O ruivo é o seu irmão? – Gina sussurrou um é ele então toda hora que tinham que ficar perto ele ficava quase a beijando no final todos saíram e Gina foi para frente do professor dumbledore e então saiu uma fumaça de onde ela estava impossibilitando todos de a verem virão que um homem loiro muito bonito entrou todas as meninas estavam babando e então começou um tango e da fumaça saiu ginny com o cabelo preso em um coque e uma flor nele um vestido preto de costas abertas e frente única com um decote em V valorizando seus seios e a saia do vestido ia até pouco em cima do joelho então ela foi andando no ritmo da música até Marcel com seus sapatos de salto agulha e para espanto de todos ela desamarrou a saia e ficou com uma muito menos que dependendo do movimento poderia deixar aparecer um pedacinho de seu traseiro todos olharam espantados já que não estavam acostumados com esse tipo de roupa todos estavam extasiados e verem então os meninos começaram a gritar e as meninas comentarem que puta. E as suas amigas e amigos começarem a gritar muito alto então ginny começou a passar a mão na cabeça e descendo pelo corpo tentando se manter seria mas estava difícil com Meg e mandy gritando linda!! Gostosa!! Então com o dedo apontou para Marcel e o chamou com o dedo então ele veio em sua direção e ela colocou a mão em seu peito e eles começaram a girar devagar ao ritmo da musica se encarando sempre se distanciaram um pouco ainda se encarando correram um na direção do outro e então ele a segurou pela cintura e a deitou no ar e as perna dela escorregaram ao chão. Ao se levantarem ela puxou a manga dele mostrando uma tatuagem uma cruz ele então a girou com tudo e ela escorregou a perna para traz descendo tendo de apoio ele segurando em sua cintura se levantaram se encarando ela com a mão direita na esquerda dele e ela coma esquerda no ombro dele e ele com a direita na cintura dela eles começaram a andara para traz do lado dela então ele a girou fazendo a perna dela rodear sua cintura em quanto deu 2 giros quando parou ela desceu para traz fazendo um cambre com as costas ela levantou e foram andando para traz de novo fazendo outros passos com os pés ela ficou de lado ele colocou o pé entre as pernas dela e fez um passo e a girou fazendo ela ficar de costas para ele, ele colocou a mão direita em sua barriga e ela colocou sua cima da dele e ele segurou sua esquerda com a esquerda dela isso ela vira de costas para ele e andaram de lado direito com o passo apropriado para o caso.

Quando chegaram mais ou menos onde estava a mesa da sonserina ela levantou sua perna quase como se alcança-se sua orelha com o joelho ele a girou e pararam de frente um para o outro e andaram um pouco para a direita ficando praticamente na frente da mesa da grifinoria ele a girou e quando ficou de frente para ele a fez mexer a cintura da direita para esquerda 3 vezes bem rápido fazendo parte do seu traseiro aparecer e vários garotos da sua escola gritar coisas como "eu já peguei" ou "eu vou pegar" e "uns cala boca!" de mandy e Meg então ele a girou com tudo para a esquerda e puxou com força em sua direção fazendo ela bater o corpo de costa nele e o fazendo a encoxa e nessa hora ela puxou a mão e na hora que encostou nele colocou ela em seu coração e fez uma cara de como se tivesse sentido algo muitos garotos gritaram "oh!" e draco se ajeitou no acento e fez cara de bravo Rony estava vermelho Dino esta colocando um livro em certo lugar para não aparecer umas coisinhas... E Harry estava com uma cara meio besta. Então ele fez mais uma sessão de giros a deitou em seu braço e passou a mão entre seus seios até Simas agora estava ajudando a segurar Rony, ele deu um giro final ela abaixou um pouco e pulou em cima dele ele a segurou por uma coxa que estava o envolvendo pela cintura e como ela era mais baixa seus rostos estavam na mesma altura e então para espanto de todos mesmo até das amigas de Gina ele a beijou na frente dos diretores e de seu irmão então todos de sua escola começaram a gritar junto com alguns alunos de todas as casas até sonserina menos draco por algum motivo eles se separaram Gina sorriu para ele que sorriu de volta. Soltaram-se Gina disse para diretora um desculpe ela lhe piscou e disse você não mais aluna da minha escola mesmo gina riu e disse para todos os estudantes a lhe seguir e foram em direção da mesa da grifinoria sentaram-se então Marcel apareceu e sentou-se ao seu lado direito gina riu e disse quando ele lhe abraçou:

Ai você é doido você podia ser demitido! – ele riu da preocupação dela e disse em seu ouvido sentindo os pelos dela arrepiar:

Por você ser demitido é pouco eu venderia minha alma ao diabo se fosse preciso – ela riu e disse:

Besta! – então ele se fez de ofendido.

Eu? Besta? Eu digo que venderia minha alma por você e você me chama de besta? – ela riu e deu um selinho nele. Então duas pessoas muito conhecida de Gina apareceram ela sorriu e levantou do banco correndo e falando:

Zack, Colin! – e abraçou os 2 eles sorriram e disseram em uníssemos:

Oi Ginny - e Colin terminou – menina ta diferente! Adorei você ta maravilhosa! - então Marcel se meteu na conversa:

Lógico que ta! – então Zack levantou uma sobrancelha Gina sorriu e disse:

Zack, Colin, esse aqui é o Marcel - disse apontando para o loiro – e essas aqui – apontou para Meg e mandy – são mandy e Meg a mandy é a loira e a Meg é a morena. – eles sorriram para ela disseram:

Prazer – elas sorriram e disseram:

Igualmente. - Eles se sentaram do lado de cada uma para conversar e então apareceu o que Gina adoraria adiar Rony Harry e Hermione. Rony já começou:

Ginevra Weasley o que você pensa que ta fazendo? – Gina olhou para ele com cara de sarcástica e disse:

Hum que tal dançando? Ou será que não deu para reparar? – Rony ficou mais vermelho se possível e então ele disse:

Mas você ta parecendo uma puta com esse seu jeitinho de dançar – Gina ao contrario do que Rony esperava gargalhou isso o deixou mais bravo – ta rindo de que? Em? Por acaso eu tenho cara de palhaço? – Gina sorriu de lado e disse:

Primeiro eu to rindo por que olha quem fala só por que eu sei dançar não quer dizer que eu seja puta, segundo você realmente quer que eu te responda se você tem cara de palhaço acho que você não vai gostar da resposta e nossa irmãozinho também tava com saudades de você! – ela fechou a cara ele pareceu refletir sobre o que ela disse e disse:

Ok eu também estava com saudades e que é esse? – perguntou apontando para o loiro ela sorriu e se levantou ele girou no banco ficando do lado esquerdo dela ela disse:

Rony este é Marcel meu namorado – Rony ficou vermelho e disse:

Mas você só tem 12 anos Gina você não pode namorar eu não deixo! – então Marcel disse:

Ela tem treze e ela pode namorar quem ela bem entender cunhadinho – Rony quase pulou em cima dele, mas Harry o segurou e o puxou para o lugar dele e foi assim o resto da noite até que chegou a hora de anunciar os escolhidos para o torneio tri bruxo! E dumbledore começou a dizer:

Sentem-se, por favor! Agora o momento que todos estavam esperando. – ele olhou para todos – a escolha dos campeões! – apontou para as luzes que foram abaixando deixando o lugar mais sombrio e com a luz azul da taça. Ele colocou a mão na taça puxando para si ginny percebeu que era uma mágica de invocação e que os nomes iriam até dumbledore. Então a chama da taça ficou vermelha e veio o primeiro nome:

O campeão de Durmstrang Vitor Krum. - Muitos aplaudiram inclusive a mesa da sonserina, Gina bateu palmas. Então Vitor cumprimentou dumbledore e entrou pela porta que levava até a sala dos professores. Então a chama ficou vermelha novamente e saiu um papel azul com o próximo nome – A campeã de Beauxbatons é Fleur Delacour - a mesa da lufa-lufa onde estavam o pessoal da frança aplaudiu e gritou ela se levantou depois de cumprimentar dumbledore seguiu o mesmo caminho que Krum. Veio o nome do campeão de hogwarts e dumbledore continuou - O campeão de hogwarts é cedrico Diggory – todas as mesas do salão romperão em aplausos e dumbledore deu até um tapinha em suas costas e ele também foi para a sala dos professores e dumbledore continuou dizendo sobre o campeonato e sobre a taça tri bruxo mas para o espanto de todos a taça se acendeu mais umas vez e lançou mais um papel no ar que chegou a mão de dumbledore e ele leu – Harry potter – muito baixo para qualquer um ouvir mas ginny ouviu já que ela tinha alguma coisa de vampiro no sangue ela arregalou seus olhos e ele repetiu mais alto – Harry Potter – para o espanto de se abaixou no lugar mas Hermione o fez ir até dumbledore e passar para a sala dos professores então começou muito barulho e antes de todos os professores desaparecerem pela porta de entrada gina ouviu a voz de snape em sua cabeça " Ginevra chame draco e vá a minha sala! AGORA!" – ela suspirou e disse para todos na mesa:

Gente vocês podem ir à frente para o dormitório da grifinória Zack e Colin eu tenho certeza que podem lhe mostrar a sala eu vou falar com... Quer dizer vou lá... E já venho. – todos ficaram confusos, mas quando eles a olharam tinha desaparecido no meio da multidão todos falaram:

Porque ela sempre faz isso? – e riram e foram para a sala comunal da grifinória.

Gina rumou para uma sala vazia e mudou de aparecia tingiu os cabelos de loiros fez suas poucas sardas desaparecerem deixou os olhos com uma cor azul céu e os prendeu em um rabo de cavalo e mudou as vestes para uma igual a da lufa-lufa e mudou sua voz para uma mais fina e menos melódica saiu no meio da multidão avistou draco conversando com alguns meninos da Durmstrang quando chegou perto pode o ouvir falando:

A é normal o Potter sempre querendo atenção – Gina deu um sorrisinho safado e parou na frente deles os meninos da Durmstrang assobiaram e draco riu e disse – O que posso fazer por você senhorita? – Gina teve vontade de rir, mas começou a zoar:

A sabe é que eu tava pensando sabe que o campeão deveria ter sido você! Sabe como é né você é tão... Tão Tudo de bom sabe com esse cabelo loirinho olhos azul gelo, eu te daria tudo que você me pedisse! – ela exagerou nesse "_você me pedisse" _ela nunca tinha visto draco corar e era sua chance – e me disseram que você é bom de cama e a Pansy disse que você beija bem verdade? – Gina viu as bochechas de draco ficarem vermelhas bem de leve e Gina não agüentou e riu e ele disse com a maior voz de safado chegando bem perto:

Se quiser eu posso te mostrar – disse levantando a sobrancelha ai ela olhou para ele e disse:

Num faz assim que eu gamo gostoso! – ai os outros meninos arregalaram os olhos e saíram andando dizendo:

"é parece que o draco vai chegar tarde, um tomara que eu consiga uma daquela também mó gostosa..." e os comentários foram ai ele falou em seu ouvido fazendo-a rir:

O que pensa que ta fazendo ruiva? – Gina riu e o puxou para as masmorras o empurrou para dentro da sala do snape e depois que estavam lá dentro ele perguntou em quanto ela retirava os feitiços – você ta louca? - ela responde com voz de ofendida falsa:

Eu me dou ao trabalho de dar em cima de você com tanta sutileza e você ainda briga comigo? Nossa da próxima vez então eu te agarro gostoso do olho cor de gelo! - no final os dois estavam rindo e ela disse – mals é que snape falou para nós dois ficarmos aqui até ele voltar, mas você vermelho foi hilariante – ele a olhou bravo e disse sarcástico:

Nossa também tava morrendo de saudades! – ela parou de rir e "pulou" em cima de draco e eles foram parar no chão e ela o abraçou e disse:

Há loirinho eu tava com saudades de vocês sim! – ele riu e disse:

Eu também e ruivinha. – e se levantaram e ele disse – você pode me explica o que diabos você estava fazendo se esfregando com aquele cara no palco que idéia é essa de beija o cara você é maluca? E o que é isso na sua orelha você colocou um pirsing? – Gina riu e disse:

Calma draco aquilo você sabe muito bem que era tango e eu já dance com você ta falando o que? E aquele garoto é meu namorado. É isso é um pirsing e não é o único! – os olhos dele eram divertidos e ele disse:

Hum parece que você tem tendência a gostar de caras estranho olha, por exemplo, o potter você gostava do quatro olhos! - Gina riu e disse:

Ah e você a pansy pançuda – draco riu muito quando ela falou o apelido que inventara e então alguma coisa bateu no vidro e ginny percebeu que era uma coruja para ser mais claro era a coruja de draco Kroc ela era branca de olhos azuis mar ginny abriu a janela e ela parou em seus braço lhe fazendo carinho com a cabeça e gina disse – olá Kroc tudo bem? Eu estava com saudades de você também! Cresceu em! Uma carta?- Ela pegou e viu que estava escrito com a caligrafia de snape com seu nome e de draco. Pegou-a e a abriu e leu em voz alta:

_Gi e draco vão até o escritório de dumbledore imediatamente, mas cobertos com a capa estou com uma má sensação de que há um traidor entre nós venham agora!_

Eles pegaram a cada um sua capa e foram até a sala e disseram alto a senha:

Doce de uva passa. – a porta se abriu e eles subiram a porta em espiral snape estava esperando quando as cabeças dos dois apareceram sem corpo e falaram alto cada:

Que foi? – perguntou draco e Gina perguntou:

Algo importante? – snape apenas sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente e os mandou colocar a capa e apenas ouvir e entraram na sala de dumbledore.

N/A: pessoal comenta por favor! a vida de uma fic por favor!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Um dia dificil

Eles entraram no escritório e minerva falou quando os viu passar pela porta snape:

Isso não pode continuar alvo. – ilhou fixamente em alvo e disse – primeiro a marca negra agora isso? – alvo olhando ainda na penseira lhe respondeu:

O que está sugerindo, minerva? – ela lhe respondeu:

Ponha um fim nisso. Não deixe potter competir. – alvo respondeu:

Você ouviu o Bartô. As regras são claras. – minerva se alterou e respondeu:

Para o inferno com Bartô e com suas regras! Desde quando se submete a ministério? – snape interferiu:

Também acho difícil acreditar que seja mera coincidência, diretor. Mas se quisermos descobrir o significado desses acontecimentos... Talvez seja melhor, por enquanto... Não interferimos. – minerva ficou nervosa e já falou:

O que?Não fazer nada? Oferecê-lo como isca? Potter é um menino não um pedaço de carne! - dumbledore falou:

Eu concordo... Com severo. Alastor fique de olho no Harry esta bem? – Alastor respondeu:

Deixe comigo

Mas não o deixe perceber

Ele já deve estar bastante ansioso... Sabendo o que vem pela frente, mas também todos nós estamos...

Todos saíram da sala e Gina e draco foram para a sala de snape chegaram lá e gina disse:

Ai severo você sempre do contra agora minerva vai fica um saco amanha na aula! – ele riu isso mesmo snape riu! E disse:

Ai Ginevra só você me faz rir! – gina riu e Draco falou:

Vocês têm idéia de quem colocou o nome do potter no cálice? –Gina o olhou e colocou a mão no queixo e snape falou:

Talvez Karcarofe já que ele foi um comensal. –disse inexpressivo, mas draco interferiu:

Não ele não! Uma coisa que eu aprendi que ele faria de tudo para Krum ganhar e colocar mais um participante de hogwarts não seria muito inteligente da parte dele. E Karcarofe é bem inteligente.

Hum mas e se ele tivesse sobre a maldição império? Creio que ele não seria forte o bastante seria? – draco levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

É uma hipótese... – e snape disse:

Mas analisando todos quem você acha que colocaria o feitiço? – Gina disse:

Não tenho idéia! – draco concordou e ela completou – mas é capaz de o trio ter vou ver o que eu posso saber... – snape concordou e disse:

E sobre suas aulas extras esse ano terá só dois professores eu e _Sirius Black_ – disse com uma careta e com a voz de desprezo. – ele ira lhe ensinar a usar sua força vampiresca e algumas outras coisas e eu irei lhes ensinar oclumencia e legilimencia. Estão dispensados! E quarta com Sirius na sala precisa e as quintas comigo aqui! Tchau! – os dois saíram da sala e Gina falou:

Tchau draco – se aproximou dele e o abraçou e o beijou na bochecha e ele falou baixinho:

Tchau Gi – ela se virou e foi embora, mas se tivesse olhado para traz veria draco mais vermelho do que ficara antes.

Gina foi para seu dormitório e se deitou e dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

Acordou de manha e pegou suas coisas para higiene e foi tomar banho se arrumou fez um feitiço no cabelo e ele ficou todo liso e ela pegou seu repicado aparecendo nos lábios um pouco de gloss e uma sombra fraca e bastante lápis então ela viu sua roupa uma saia cinza que ia até os joelhos e uma meia ¾ e uma blusa social solta e fez uma cara desgostosa apontou o dedo e fez a meia ficar até na canela a saia cortou pela metade e deu para fazer outra saia e dos lados ela colocou um tipo de corrente que saia a blusa ela ajustou e colocou a bota de salto fino de cano alto até 4 dedos abaixo do joelha se olhou no espelho e falou "ok" e saiu e viu que as meninas tinham feito a mesma coisa só que para Meg ela pegou a calça e deixou super justa e um tênis estilo hip hop os cabelos cacheados preso num rabo de cavalo eu uma leve maquiagem com delineador e a blusa igualmente justa a mesma coisa Mandy só que a calça ia até o três saíram conversando e viram mais a frente Marcel gina foi até ele e acenou para as meninas e foi ao encontro dele na outra entrada para a torre da grifinória em quanto as meninas iam para o café ele a puxou e a grudou na parede e a beijou e depois de alguns minutos se beijando ele se distanciaram e ele disse:

Bom dia! – ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho e falou:

Bom dia amor! – ele chegou perto e inspirou seu perfume passando o nariz dês do seu queixo até seu colo e depositou um beijo ali a sentindo a arrepiar-se. E começou a beijar seu pescoço então ouviram um berro:

Menina o que você pensa que ta fazendo? – gritou Rony com Hermione Harry em seu encalço Gina virou parou de frente para Marcel de um selinho nele e falou:

Até depois eu vou para as aulas agora! - ele riu sarcástico e disse:

Como se você precisasse. – Gina riu e foi até seu irmão beijou-lhe o rosto e falou:

Olá irmãozinho! E liga não isso é o que pessoas que namoram fazem! – ela foi até Hermione deu beijo em sua bochecha de cumprimento e em Harry também e foi até o salão para o café.

Depois que Gina saiu Rony falou para os outros dois:

O que aconteceu com ela ta tão... Tão... Metida e parecendo uma prostituta!

Calma, Rony ela só mudou! – falou Harry

É mudou para pior! – disse Hermione maldosamente.

Calem a boca vocês três ela apenas cresceu se vocês não perceberam?Ou ainda a vem como a gininha? Fala serio! Ela é muito mais mulher que qualquer menina daqui. – e para a surpresa de todos que falou isso foi draco. Harry respondeu com raiva?

E quem é você para dizer isso você nem a conhece! – draco riu debochado e falou:

E você a conhece né potter? – Rony ficou vermelho e disse:

Vai se foder oxigenado você não tem direito de falar dela! – draco apenas riu e foi embora.

Gina passou o café conversando banalidades com suas amigas então mandy teve uma idéia:

Que tal agente brincar de verdade ou desafio? – Meg fez uma careta e disse:

Só nós três?

Não agente chama mais algumas pessoas! Eu vou chamar o Colin e umas meninas do quarto ano e a vencedora da Beauxbatons! – Meg disse:

Ta eu chamo um povo da sonserina e o campão da Durmstrang e o Zack – Gina pensou e disse:

Chame o Malfoy, A Parkinson, a Emilia bulstrude crabe e goyle e zabine e eu chamarei o trio cedrico a changalinha o Marcel Fred Jorge Angelina Alice Lino nevile tomas simas luna.

Ok – disseram as duas e às 9 da noite todos se reuniriam Gina foi para a sala de DCAT, mas antes foi até Marcel lhe falar:

Marcel amor! – ele lhe olhou e sorriu um sorriso muito branco quase impossível ser tão brancos – eu queria te convidar hoje agente vai fazer o jogo verdade e desafio lá na sala precisa você vai?

Ok eu vou – ele se aproximou e a beijou com vontade e deu um selinho e foi embora gina viu Harry Rony e Hermione e foi até eles gritando:

Rony, Harry, mione – eles viraram em sua direção e Rony perguntou com insignificância para ela:

Que foi? – Gina sorriu debochada e disse:

Nossa também te amo! Bem eu vim convidar vocês hoje agente vai jogar verdade ou desafio tão dentro? É lá na sala precisa ta xau! – ela não deu tempo nem deles respondeu e correu atrás de simas Dino e nevile – e assim foi à tarde até que chegaram nove horas e todos se reuniram na sala precisa estavam todos lá a sala agora estava cheia de jogos e uma caixa preta estava no meio da sala em volta da caixa estavam Gina, ao seu lado da esquerda para a direita Marcel, mandy, Colin, lilá, Rony, Hermione, Harry, Cho, cedrico, Pansy, Draco que estava de frente para Gina, Emilia, crabe, Parvati, goyle, Padma, Blasie, luna, nevile, Angelina, Fred, Alicia George, fleur, Felipe, Cássio, Fernando, Jon algumas meninas de sua sala, simas, Dino, Meg e Zack. Todos com um copinho em sua frente e um conta gotas então mandy falou:

Gente isso que tem em frente a vocês é um copo com um poção da verdade se você escolher verdade deve pingar uma gota em sua língua para responder apenas uma se não poderemos saber de tudo e creio que ninguém queira isso. – então Meg continuou:

Vocês que conhecem o jogo devem estar se perguntando cadê a garrafa? Bem essa caixa é enfeitiçada para na brincadeira cair todo mundo com todo mundo entenderam? – todos assentiram positivamente e ela continuou - bom para quem não sabe a brincadeira funciona assim se você escolher verdade a outra pessoa pode perguntar o que ela quiser e a pessoa terá que responder e desafio a pessoa faz o desafio e num tem essa que não pode desafiar beijar alguma pessoa só as pessoas que namoram que não podem beijar outras pessoas tem algum casal oficial que não pode beijar alguma outra pessoa alem da Gina e do Marcel? – ninguém levantou a mão e Gina continuou:

Ok então vai começar se alguém quiser dar uma de bebe chorão saia agora – ninguém levantou a mão ela pegou a varinha e falou – comece o jogo! – uma luz preta foi até a caixa ela girou e dela saiu dois nomes escritos no alto em dourado: Alicia para Angelina

Angelina: verdade

Alice: com quem você já dormiu Fred ou o George? – Angelina já tinha pingado uma gota da poção ficou vermelha, mas respondeu:

Com... – ficou um pouco mais vermelha e disse – com os dois... - os dois riram e alicia perguntou:

Com qual dos dois?Primeiro? – Angelina parecia que ia desmaiar, mas respondeu a contra gosto, pois sem querer deixou cair uma gota a mais da poção:

Os dois – todos arregalaram os olhos inclusive Rony, mas Ginevra caiu na gargalhada todos olharam para ela e então muitos riram e outros ficaram chocados! Os dois gêmeos estavam muito vermelhos mais pioraram depois do comentário de Gina:

Vocês fazem realmente tudo juntos – todos gargalharam até eles e Angelina então a caixa soltou mais dois nomes: Blasie e Cássio então Cássio escolheu desafio e Blasie falou:

Te desafio a beber 2 garrafas de whisky de fogo! – Cássio levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

Só isso ok- e apareceu 2garrafas da bebida na mesa ele a virou como se fosse um suco e fico estável como se não tivesse bebido nada todos estavam perplexos menos os que o conheciam então apareceu mais dois nomes: Cedrico para Cho ela escolheu verdade:

Você já tranzou com quantos caras do colégio? Fale pelo menos três nomes– Cho ficou vermelha e depois de pingar uma gota na boca disse:

Não contei todos... Draco, cedrico, Harry e já acabou – disse olhando para baixo e Gina riu e disse:

Como vocês conseguiram? - muitos olharam para ela surpresos e draco responde:

Sinceramente eu não sei até pansy é menos arrombada - todos riram Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça e Cho ficou super vermelha de raiva e falou maldosa:

Só por que você tem o amiguinho fino não quer dizer que eu seja arrombada- então draco gargalhou e disse:

Não era isso que você dizia lá você gemia muito e eu não entendia o que você falava, mas eu entendi pelo menos isso – draco afinou a voz e falou – há há draco você grande! Hó! – todos riram de chorar menos Cho que chorou de raiva. Então saiu mais dois nomes: Colin e Crabe

Crabe escolheu verdade então Colin perguntou:

Verdade eu você já comeu tanto que defecou em quanto comia e saiu cagado e a enfermeira teve que te limpar porque você ficou assado! – crabe ficou roxo de vergonha e apenas acenou que sim então todos riram muito! E saiu mais dois nomes: Dino e Draco. Draco escolheu verdade por que segundo ele estava com preguiça de realizar qualquer coisa e então Dino perguntou:

Verdade que você foi para a escola só de homens e acabou "comendo" homens por falta de mulheres?- draco sorriu debochado e falou:

Não eu não virei veado ativo não, por falta de mulheres eu catei a enfermeira que é 5 anos vais velha do que eu...E meu filho ela era muito gostosa! – todos arregalaram os olhos menos ginny.

E assim decorreu o jogo até que saiu: Pansy para Gina que escolheu verdade e pansy lhe perguntou:

Com quantos meninos você já tranzou todos da roda a olharam com curiosidade até mesmo seus amigos menos Marcel e draco.

Bem com nenhum - pansy esganiçou a voz e perguntou:

Você ainda é virgem? – Gina sorriu e disse:

Sou! – então ouviram Marcel falando:

Infelizmente não foi por falta de tentativa! – todos olharam para ele que riu da cara de todos. E ginny ficou da cor dos cabelos e falou com tom de brincadeira:

Não foi o único – e mostrou a língua e ele fechou a cara e Gina mandy e Meg riram. E saiu mais 2 nomes: Harry para Hermione

Verdade – disse mione e Harry perguntou:

Você já tranzou com o Krum?Quando? – Hermione ficou da cor dos cabelos de Rony e respondeu:

Já, armário de vassouras... – todos arregalaram os olhos e os sonserinos fizeram cara de nojo

Mandy e Marcel foram os próximos nomes então ele escolheu desafio ela o desafiou a cantar

Olha a onda do Tchakabum em quanto a Gina dança... – os dois se levantaram começou a tocar o ritmo e ele cantou:

Vou te pegar, essa é a galera do avião  
Se ligue agora nessa nova onda  
Sou um pirata jogando a marcação, ô ô ô

Vou navegar, cumprindo as ordens do meu capitão  
Capitão tchaka vem dançando com a galera  
Nessa aventura que é pura emoção, olha a onda!

Onda, onda, olha a onda  
Onda, onda, olha a onda  
Onda, onda, olha a onda  
Onda, onda, olha a onda.  
Vai te molhar, vai te banhar, vai sacudir vai abalar  
Vai te molhar, vai te banhar, vai sacudir vai abalar  
Molhou o seu rostinho, Molhou a barriguinha  
Molhou o seu pezinho, Molhou todo corpinho deixa que eu vou te enxugar  
Molhou o seu rostinho, Molhou a barriguinha  
Molhou o seu pezinho, Molhou todo corpinho deixa que eu vou te enxugar  
Balança pra lá, balança pra cá  
Sacudiu tremeu, remem sem parar  
Balança pra lá, balança pra cá  
Sacudiu tremeu, remem sem parar

Capitão mandou... o marujo sim senhor  
Capitão mandou... o marujo sim senhor  
E o Capitão mandou o marujo sim senhor!!!  
Andou na prancha, cuidado o tubarão vai te pegar  
Andou na prancha, cuidado o tubarão vai te pegar  
Andou na prancha, cuidado o tubarão vai te pegar  
Andou na prancha, cuidado o tubarão vai te pegar!!!  
Onda, onda, olha a onda  
Onda, onda, olha a onda  
Onda, onda, olha a onda  
Onda, onda, olha a onda!

No final estava todo mundo rindo eles se sentaram saiu mais dois nomes draco gina:

Gina: verdade – os olhos de draco brilharam e ele perguntou:

Com quem você perdeu o bv? – todos a olharam gina ficou tenssa felipe, cassio e fernando falam:

Aii! – e cássio disse sarcastico – você podia ter perguntado algo pior! – todos a olharam ela tinha um olhar frio e disse sua voz deu medo em todos:

Jon – todos viraram para olha-lo ele desviou o olhara e gina disse – continuem e para surpresa de todos saiu:Gina draco ele escolheu desafio e gina disse:

Faz um strip – todos arregalaram os olhos e ele riu e disse:

Nossa weasley não sabia que queria tanto ver meu corpo assim - meg respondeu:

Não se gabe malfoy gina sempre teve queda por loiros mas ela ja tem o dela e você vai ficar só na vontade! – draco a olhou e falou:

Cala a boca peludinha! – gina segurou o riso e então assim se passou o jogo até que acabou e descobriram luna não era virgem e que tinhafeito com nevile dino tinha fantazia sexuais com gina rony tinha tranzado com as gemeas e lilá hermione ja ficou comharry zabine ja pegou mais grifinórias do que sonserinas draco ja deu um tapa sem querer na bunda de hermione gina ja tinha ficado com felipe marcel ja foi aluno de snape e pegou todas as professoras do outro colégio! Então saiu os meg para ginny ginny escolheu verdade e ela lhe perguntou:

Você ja ficou com o fernando? – todos da escola MDA arregalaram os olhos ginny pindou a gota e berrou:

NÃO! Voce realmente acha que eu iria fica com ele? – ela ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça e gina disse com desgosto – nem preciza responder e agora os ultimos nomes: Ginny para jon todos ficaram quietos e jon falou verdade e ela perguntou:

quem foi a menina? – ele levantou a sobrancelha e falou:

Você não vai querer saber.

Para de viadisse e diz logo – muitos falaram vixe iée!

Megan – todos olharam de ginny para megan que baixou o olhar gina riu para surpreza de todos e disse:

Eu sabia que você era falsa mas nem tanto – falou debochada e disse – eu vou embora tanta falsidade pode me afetar – virou-se de costas e passou pela porta marcel logo atraz ele a levou até seu quarto e ela desabou chorando deitada na cama então ele deitou-se ao seu lado e fez carinho em seu rosto e começou a lhe beijar a boca, com sabor de morango seu queixo e falou em seu ouvido:

Não chore ela nao merece – e deu uma mordida o que deichou arrepiada ele se deitou por cima dela e passou a beijar seu pescoço descedo para o colo e quando passou a desabotoar a blusa de gina ela disse:

Não marcel eu ainda não to – ela suspirou não era a primeira vez que ele tentava e na hora que ela iria dizer pronta ele se levantou com tudo e falou bravo:

Você não ta pronta? Conta outra essa ta ficando repetitiva! Olha ginny eu não posso esperar para sempre ta bem? – gina o olhou assustada ele nunca havia gritado com ela por causa disso ela o olhou brava e ele disse – pense nisso depois você me diz qual sua opnião saia antes que eu fassa alguma besteira – gina levantou e saiu do quarto e correu como nunca ela se sentia leve corria e foi parar na beira do lago negro e ficou por lá pensando. Tinha sido um dia dificil!

N/A mals não ter escrito antes é que eu tava em prova passei direto não é otimo? tambem depois da merda de ano que tive pelomenos uma coisa positiva tinha que ter não é? bem estou em casa com tédio enorme e rezando para minha formatura não ser uma bosta bem até proximo capitulo e por favor comentem =]

obrigada!


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Primeira missão.

Gina acordou atordoada hoje quarta feira teria aula com Sirius ela se levantou e tomou um banho se arrumou e foi para a cozinha do castelo não queria ter que falar com ninguém fez cócegas na pêra e entrou lá para sua surpresa encontro draco falando com dobby e falando:

Eu quero café da manha inteiro para duas pessoas aqui tudo bem dobby? – dobby assentiu e disse:

Sim mestre Malfoy dobby vai preparar tudo – ele saiu apressado e Gina olhou e perguntou:

Quem é a 2ª pessoa? – ele virou-se não parecia surpreso em vê-la e disse:

Velhos hábitos nunca mudam... – disse ele lhe sorrindo – você sempre vem aqui quando esta triste. – Gina lhe deu um sorriso triste e o abraçou draco se assustou com a atitude dela, mas a abraçou de volta. Eles se sentaram em quanto dobby punha a mesa e draco disse:

E ai foi consolada muito ontem à noite? – falou ele malicioso, mas quando viu Gina abaixar a cabeça com os olhos cheios de lagrimas – o que aconteceu? Ele te forçou a... – Gina não o olhou nos olhos apena falou:

Ele esta me pressionando. – draco falou bravo

O que? Eu vou matá-lo se ele encostar em você – gina falou:

Mas você não acha que eu já devia afinal todas as pessoas que eu conheço já... – Draco a encarou e disse:

Gina você acha que ta na hora você quer? Por que isso não é uma coisa que você deve fazer por dever tem que ser por que você gosta tanto de uma pessoa a ponto de se entregar a ela pelo menos na sua primeira vez. Você quer?Você se sente pronta? – Gina o encarou e disse:

Não – draco a olhou e ela disse – mas ele disse que não vai me esperar para sempre e... - foi interrompida por draco:

Se ele disse ele só esta com você por que ele quer sexo só isso ele não gosta de você se ele tentar Ginevra qualquer coisa que você não queira grite meu nome e eu acabo com aquele infeliz. – Gina olhou assustada para draco ela nunca o havia visto ficar tão nervoso ela se levantou e falou:

Se acalme draco – ela sorriu tranqüilizadora e disse – eu sei que se eu precisar você estará lá para ajudar e vamos para a aula que já esta na hora Gina beijou Draco na bochecha e foi draco sem querer ficou a olhando ir embora e pensou "que pernas!" e logo se repreendeu" cale a boca draco imagina se ela pudesse usar legilimencia!" e foi para suas aulas.

As aulas passaram-se tediosas já que os dois sabiam a matéria dada sem nem ao menos prestar atenção Gina foi para seu dormitório se arrumar e quando perguntaram aonde ela iria disse que teria aulas particulares todos acreditaram então ela foi até a cozinha comeu qualquer coisa e foi para as masmorras até a ultima para ser mais específica ela entrou e viu um cão preto ela disse tranqüila:

Olá Sirius – o cachorro latiu e abanou o rabo antes de se transformar em gente de novo ele lhe sorriu e disse:

O que temos aqui Ginevra weasley! Tudo bem?- Gina sorriu e disse:

Vou indo e você? – ele riu e disse:

Você me lembra uma pessoa sabia? E eu vou bem – ele disse e ela logo perguntou e disse:

Quem eu te lembro?

Ah fisicamente me lembra a Lilian, mas sua personalidade é igualzinha a de narcisa – Gina fez uma cara confusa e perguntou:

Quem é Lilian e eu sei que lembro narcisa... – ele riu e disse:

Lili é a mãe do Harry... – Gina fez uma cara de compressiva e então draco entrou e disse:

Oi Tio – foi até ginny beijou sua bochecha e disse – olá ginny de volta aos velhos tempos em? – ginny riu e acenou positivamente olharam para Sirius que estava com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma cara de espanto draco perguntou – que foi? Você ta bem? – e Sirius se recompôs e disse sorrindo:

É que não todo dia que eu vejo um Malfoy entrando na sala e beijando uma weasley! – ginny e draco gargalharam então Sirius franziu a sobrancelha e disse – que foi?

A é que sua reação foi engraçada, mas não chega perto da do snape quando viu agente se abraçando de despedida ano passado! – Sirius riu e disse:

Deveria ter sido impagável – e ficou serio e disse – bom agora chega de brincadeira e vamos a aula... – draco e Gina assentiram positivamente e ele continuou – vocês devem saber que tem poderes vampirescos certo? – eles manearam as cabeças positivamente e Sirius continuou – então é assim suas famílias tem um ancestral em comum o seu nome é Caine o primeiro vampiro e ele teve dois filhos antes de se tornar um vampiro um se chamava Edward e Caine lhe deu o sobrenome de Malfoy, o outro Callum e o sobrenome weasley então parece que ele era um bruxo muito poderoso, mas um dia ele estava lutando com outro bruxo que usava magia das trevas então ele jogou-lhe pura magia negra sua mulher Susan entrou em sua frente ela morreu, mas ele não ele sofreu uma mutação ele virou imortal, é incrivelmente forte, veloz, pode ouvir até 10 metros de distancia, mas vampiros não podem dormir, e tem a sede de sangue e quando sentem cheiro não se controlam viram animais irracionais e bebem o sangue.

Fraquezas?Quase nenhuma. Não podem sair à luz do sol? Mito Alho? Mito dormir em caixões? Água benta? Funciona! Mito eles podem comer comida normal, mas seria como comer terra para eles vêm os humanos como lanches bom, mas ele Caine infectou pessoas e essas pessoas infectaram mais pessoas e daí apareceram os vampiros e eles infectam as pessoas por que seu veneno esta nos dentes então se ele apenas morde a pessoa ela vira vampiro mas o motivo de não haver tantos vampiros é por que na maioria das vezes eles se empolgam e tomam o sangue inteiro mas voltando há vocês Caine ele colocou um pouco de veneno de virar vampiro em 2 maçãs e deu cada uma a um de Seus filhos e foi passando os poderes de geração em geração até chegar em vocês e esses poderem se libertaram entenderam? – e draco falou

E nós vamos ter que aprender a usá-lo certo? – Sirius assentiu positivamente e Gina perguntou:

Más nós teremos sede de sangue também? – Sirius riu e disse:

Não vocês por serem os descendentes dele herdaram só a sua força mas não são imortais.

Mas Sirius se ele é imortal ele ta vivo ate hoje? – perguntou draco

Ele estaria, mas o mataram. –Gina falou rapidamente:

Quem?

Voldemort - Gina fez uma cara de surpresa e Sirius continuou – bem então ele falou que deixou uma missão para vocês dois – Gina e draco trocaram olhares – seus destinos são serem caçadores de vampiros, mas alem disso vingar-lhe a morte ele fez com que vocês nascessem para organizar a sociedade vampiresca no lugar dele ele antes não os deixava atacar serres humanos mas quando ele foi derrotado por Voldemort tudo os vampiros passaram a obedecer a ordens de Voldemort e atacar pessoas mas isso foi antes Harry nascer... Bom sabemos Voldemort de uma maneira ou de outra retornara e vocês serão as peças principais vocês seguraram os vampiros e comensais em quanto Harry acaba com Voldemort. E assim acabam com 2 fardos de uma vez com Voldemort morto os vampiros estarão sem um mestre vocês reorganizam a sociedades deles e fazer acordos, bom hoje vocês vão fazer o seguinte vocês vão pensar em seus poderes então concentrá-los em suas depois vem se conseguem partir as suas carteiras ao meio ok? –

Os dois falaram que sim e começaram a tentar mas naquela noite o apenas draco consegui quebrar a carteira gina só conseguia fazer cortes profundos na mesa.

No outro dia na sala de snape na aula de oclumencia eles aprenderam a fechar a mente. No final eles conseguiram Gina viu uma coisa na cabeça de draco que a perturbou, mas não mais por ter revivido seu primeiro ano quando saiu da sala Gina puxou draco que estava com uma cara de mau humor e ele disse:

Me larga weasley! – Gina já tava acostumada então resolveu apenar:

Hum ta ok então _MALFOY _eu aqui querendo te chamar para comer chocolate com morangos e você rejeita! - falou fazendo biquinho draco parou e olhou mal humorado e disse:

Ta leva lá no meu quarto a senha é Diamante negro – virou-se e foi para seu quarto, mas pode ouvir antes de entrar:

Mas que menino mais mimado e folgado! – ele sorriu de lado e disse:

Fala como se não me conhecesse! – e entrou no quarto. Gina foi até a cozinha pegou as coisas e foi para o dormitório de draco. E disse:

Diamante negro – e entrou no quarto ele era verde musgo e prata era bem grande tinha uma cama de casal ao centro a outro canto uma lareira em frente a ela havia poltronas negras sem volta de uma mesinha de centro Gina colocou o doce lá. Draco saiu do banheiro só com a calça do pijama preto destacado sobre sua pele extremamente branca gina corou ele achou graça mas preferiu nem comentar ele s sentou e se serviu e gina perguntou:

E qual é o motivo da sua TPM? – ele a olhou bravo e disse:

Porque você nunca me contou?

O que?

Que Voldemort tentou abusar de você naquela câmera que se não fosse o potter você teria sido violentada! – Gina desviou o olhar notava-se de longe seu desconforto e ela disse:

Porque eu odeio falar sobre isso! – disse ela seria e continuou – por que VOCÊ nunca me falou que se pai te torturava? – ele a encarou e disse:

Por que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse – Gina sorriu secamente e disse:

E eu amaria contar que Voldemort já tentou me estrupar! – o que ele fez seguir falou uma surpresa para ginny ele chegou mais perto e a abraçou e falou baixo em seu ouvido:

Desculpe – ela tremeu, ele, pois a cabeça no seu colo e ela passou a mão em suas madeixas loiras e disse:

Tudo bem... – eles ficaram no silencio até draco adormeceu em seu colo e Gina ficou com pena de acordá-lo então ela concentrou-se em seus braços e o pegou no colo quem entrasse nesse momento veria a bizarra cena de Ginevra weasley segurando draco Malfoy no colo e o colocando na cama e o cobrindo então quando ela ia indo embora ele segurou seu pulso e a puxou de volta para a cama e disse fica aqui comigo essa noite – e a abraçou por trás e ela não se atreveu a recusar o convite. Retirou os sapatos e se deitou abraçada por draco e dormiram um sonho sem sonhos. No outro dia se levantaram apressados e cada um foi para sua respectiva aula então na hora do jantar draco recebeu uma carta:

_Draco,_

_Vocês têm uma missão agora chame a ginny e vão até a beirada da floresta proibida. AGORA!_

_Snape_

_PS: não se atrase! _

A carta fez pensar uma coisa "snape paranóico!" ele se levantou e do nada começou a caminhar para mesa da grifinória o salão inteirou se virou para olhar para ele até dumbledore Gina levantou uma sobrancelha e ele parou ao seu lado e disse secamente sem nenhuma expressão:

Weasley fêmea, snape disse que agora você tem detenção por chegar tarde há aula. – o salão inteiro achou normal então voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo Gina entendeu imediatamente bateu a mão na testa e disse um "me esqueci -e falou – vejo vocês mais tarde" foi com draco e quando saíram viu draco rumando até a sala de poções e falou:

O que aconteceu?

Snape tem uma missão para nós esta com sua roupa ai?

Sim – eles entraram Gina foi para o banheiro do professor e colocou a roupa era uma blusa preta que ia um palmo abaixo dos seios médios dela uma calça preta que ia até o joelho era meio enrugada como o da moda uma bota de salto fino e o cabelo preso em um coque saiu na calça um sinto onde cabia sua varinha uma entrada para espada que ela ainda não tinha e para colocar algumas bombas e etc. ela saiu do banheiro e draco estava uma calça de coro de dragão uma blusa social aberta e um colete preto os dois se olharam e gina disse:

Ta lindo- e ele sorriu convencido e disse:

Eu sei

Convencido – disse ela com uma voz de brincadeira e ele disse:

Você Também ta bonita – gina sorriu e disse:

Eu sei!

Depois fala que eu sou o convencido!

Aprendi com você e vamos se não o snape vai da piti – draco riu e a seguiu os dois rumaram para a floresta encontraram snape e ele disse:

Vocês estão atrasados!E vocês devem saber que a 1ª tarefa vai ser dragões, mas dois dragões escaparam sua missão é recuperá-los vivos e prende-los na jaula ok vão – os dois apontaram a varinha para cima e pensaram "espectro patrono solido" então apareceu um dragão azul e drago em cima dele e uma fênix maior que as normais e Gina em cima dela voando para o céu.

Quando chegaram lá em cima viram dois dragões voando um era preto e com vários espinhos e garras um rabo córneo húngaro o outro era verde e soltava muita chama ela um galês draco falou:

O rabo córneo é meu! – gina o olhou e disse:

Você sempre pega o mais divertido! – draco riu e foi até ele em quanto gina nem precisou ir atrás o galês veio até ela soltando fogo em cima gina fez uma barreira de gelo em volta que derreteu com o fogo depois de um tempo gina fez uma ilusão com a varinha fez com sua ilusão era outra fênix que iria distrair o dragão e ela o fez em quanto o dragão brigava com a fênix de mentira gina atingiu-lhe um dos olhos ele começou a cair gritando gina pensou "incarcerus" cordas prenderam o dragão e ela o flutuou até onde ficava as gaiolas e o colocou dentro fechou a porta e trancou se aproximou e disse:

Galês não saía mais! - o dragão se encolheu na cela e ginny disse – não tem por que ter medo de mim ta? Só não quero que se machuque! – ele para a surpresa de Gina fez que sim com a cabeça ele se aproximou e gina fez carinho em sua cabeça como se fosse um cachorro então o dragão de draco pousou do seu lado e com uma pata depositou o rabo córneo em sua cela e trancou então draco ao ver gina acariciando o animal disse:

Quando você fizer 17 eu te dou um dragão quer? - Gina riu e disse:

Sem graça! – ele riu então olhou pro rabo córneo e disse:

Não fique bravo esse é meu trabalho! – ele bufou o dragão e Gina tomou um susto quando o dragão de draco disse:

Ela falou que você é um sem graça! – draco fechou a cara e Gina perguntou boquiaberta:

Seu dragão fala? – draco riu e fez que sim com a cabeça gina ficou sem palavras e o dragão de draco disse:

Chamo-me Rubi você é a ginny? – Gina sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. E ela continuou - ele gostou de você. – disse apontando com a cabeça para o Galês. Ela olhou para draco e pensou, mas draco pode ouvir e parece que não foi o único draco olhou para rubi com cara de bravo e ela riu na mente então draco falou:

Ta na hora de ir rubi – ela o encarou com uma feição de deboche e disse:

Ta tchau ginny, draco – e se foi como se fosse vento e ginny deu tchau a sua fênix que se foi também então apareceu vários homens batendo palmas os que cuidavam de dragões todos agradeceram então gina viu seu irmão Carlinhos com os olhos arregalados e ele disse:

Ginny – Gina riu e disse:

Olá Carlinhos- ele balbuciou algumas coisas antes de perguntar:

Dês de quando? Você... – gina sorriu e se encostou numa arvore e disse:

Meu 1º ano é uma longa história você só tem que saber que eu trabalho para dumbledore. E Carlinhos não comente com ninguém ta bem? Acho que Rony e os outros teriam um troço acho que vou esperar até próximo ano e esse é Draco Malfoy – disse apontando para draco Carlinhos piscou algumas vezes e disse:

Você é parceira de um Malfoy?

Amiga também mais isso é um mero detalhe – disse ela com sarcasmo draco estendeu a mão e Carlinhos apertou e perguntou:

É seu o dragão? – draco respondeu:

É... – com a voz arrastada de sempre.

Vocês que prenderam os dragões? – draco falou:

Sim, e agente pode ver os outros dragões? – Carlinhos sorriu de lado e disse:

Claro e posso ver seu dragão qualquer dia?

Disponha – Carlinhos riu e perguntou:

Onde comprou a calça? Foi na Romênia?

Foi lá. Tinha umas calças muito locas e seu colete ele é bege onde eu comprei não tinha... Onde comprou?

A esse eu que fiz.

É de que dragão?

Dragão Marinho– draco fez cara de interesse e disse:

Tipo raro

Conhece alguma coisa sobre dragões?

O suficiente

Há gostei de você! – Gina riu ai que os dois lembraram-se dela. Carlinhos disse – Gina você não devia usar blusas tão pequenas, e olha essa calça, que coisa mais grudada! – Gina sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de descrença e draco falou:

Verdade! Olha isso e desde quando você tem um pirsing no umbigo? – Gina riu e disse:

Não é o único- levantou o cabelo e ele viu outro na orelha esquerda e ela mostrou a língua para ele e nela havia mais um. – draco arregalou os olhos e disse:

Você colocou em mais algum lugar? – perguntou ele bravo. Gina sorriu perversa e disse:

Coloquei mas esse eu não posso te mostrar a menos que estivermos entre quatro paredes – draco ficou corado de vergonha e Carlinhos de raiva e este ultimo disse:

Ginevra weasley o que é isso? – Gina riu mais e disse:

É brincadeira é que é engraçado ver o draco vermelho! – Carlinhos virou e viu que draco ainda tava se recuperando e draco disse:

É mais creio que seu namoradinho soubesse ele não ia gostar nada – Gina ficou com uma cara irritada e draco riu e Carlinhos perguntou:

Que você tem um namorado? – Gina sorriu e disse:

Não por muito tempo – os dois olharam para ela e ela disse olhando para frente sem encarar nenhum dos dois – eu andei pensando no que você me disse e cheguei à conclusão que se ele me quer para isso acho melhor acabar melhor assim.- draco sorriu e disse:

Viu? Eu sempre tenho razão! – a weasley falou:

Convencido – ele riu e disse:

Mas eu sei que você gosta – Gina revirou os olhos e foram até onde estavam os outros dragões. Em quanto Carlinhos olhava de um para o outro com um sorriso malicioso.

n/A: comentem!!! pliss =D deixem a autora feliz


	12. Chapter 12

Gina acordou cedo se arrumou e foi tomar café como suas amigas ainda estavam dormindo ela estava sozinha para tomar café então viu o trio, mas achou melhor não se sentar da ultima vez ela foi expulsa pelo irmão então viu nevile sentado sozinho e foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado e disse:

Olá nevile – ele corou e respondeu gaguejando:

o-oi

Nevile ta parecendo eu antigamente... – ele riu e ela disse- eu mudei mais continuo a mesma Gina de antes só que mais bonita e menos envergonhada – ela piscou para nevile e ele sorriu. Eles ficaram conversando até que chegou a hora da 1ª tarefa e todos foram onde antigamente ficava a quadra de quadribol primeiro foi cedrico, depois fleur, Krum e finalmente Harry quando chegou à vez dele Gina aumentou a voz e disse:

Vai Harry! – todos olharam para ela e ela disse – calma gente faz o feitiço sonorus e gritem! – muitos fizeram e começaram a gritar:

Vai Harry – mione gritou:

Harry use sua varinha! (não pensem besteira¬¬') – então ele fez um feitiço e sua vassoura veio e ele subiu nela e se distanciou do dragão, mas este conseguiu se soltar e foi atrás dele e desapareceram gina se assustou e olhou para draco que estava rindo gina olhou para dumbledore ele estava um pouco apreensivo mas nada de mais se passou meia hora e nada do Harry então apareceu ao longe Harry ele veio e pegou o ovo e toda a grifinória gritou de felicidade.

Saíram do campo depois das notas Gina foi com nevile para sala comunal onde estavam todos comemorando então Gina falou:

E ai Harry muito difícil? – Harry riu e fez que não com a cabeça e enquanto conversava com Harry apareceu Marcel e os olhou e disse bravo:

Ginevra vem aqui – pegou e a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a fazer uma careta de dor, ela disse:

Me larga Marcel você ta me machucando! - todos estavam olhando em quanto, Gina é arrastada para fora do buraco de retrato e a resposta dele foi o que deixou todos chocados:

E você acha que eu ligo se to te machucando ou não? Vem logo - depois de pelo menos um minuto todos voltaram a si e Harry foi pegar o mapa do maroto e foi com Rony e Hermione tentar achar Gina.

Gina foi arrastada até o quarto de Marcel quando entraram ele a jogou na cama com violência ele disse:

O que você pensa que ta fazendo em? – gina olhou para ele confusa e ele falou – você fica de conversinha com o potter e mano quer saber você é uma idiota para mim você num dá né? Mas aposto que para ele você daria sua vaca e pensar que eu só fiquei com você por que achei que agente ia fazer coisas interessantes! Mas já chega eu vou fazer o que eu tenho vontade vou dormir com você e depois beber todo o seu sangue! – Gina arregalou os olhos e falou:

Você é um vampiro – não era uma pergunta era uma afirmação. Ele riu e se aproximou e deu um tapa na cara dela a essa altura Gina chorava ele a prendeu na cama ele era muito forte ela não conseguia se mover ele começou a beijar seu pescoço ela gritou a única palavra que veio a sua mente - DRACO!!

Draco esta no grande salão ouvindo um chato discurso de dumbledore quando seus ouvidos captam um grito:

DRACO! – ele reconhece a voz de Gina ele se levanta de um pulo muitos a sua volta se sobressaltarão mas antes que qualquer um perguntasse ele já estava saindo pela porta ele ouviu mais um grito e corre em direção que sabia ficar o quarto do tal namorado de ginny no meio do caminho encontrou potter weasley e Granger ele parou e disse:

O Potter rapidão presta o mapa do maroto? – Harry olhou para ele e disse:

Como você... – foi interrompido por Rony:

Não vamos te empresta nada filhote de comensal – draco falou:

Cale a boca weasley eu to tentando salvar a sua irmã e passa logo essa merda para cá! - draco fez uma aceno com a varinha e logo o pergaminho veio parar em sua mão e ele disse:

Juro que não farei nada de bom – os olhos dele brilharam e ficaram pratas os três se assustaram então. Ele falou em alto bom som:

Encontre Ginevra weasley – então um pontinho ficou vermelho e ele viu o pontinho escrito Marcel quase totalmente em cima dela ele xingou – Caralho – os três o olharam e ele disse:

Marcel ta tentando abusar dela vamos agora e não entrem no meu caminho – os três o olharam confusos e draco partiu na frente até chegarem a porta do quarto.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­depois de seu segundo grito quando ela já estava sem sua camisa da escola ele gritou:

Então não é pro Poter que você quer dar é para o Malfoy – Gina desesperada gritou:

Vai se fuder! Não da sua conta para quem eu do ou deixo de dar! Se canalha nojento filho de uma... - um soco ela caiu atordoada na cama ele retirou sua saia.

­­­Draco olhou a porta concentrou poder em se pé direito e deu um chute na porta que se quebrou em duas ele viu Marcel por cima de ginny e a boca dela sangrando ele sentiu uma raiva dentro de si crescendo cada vez mais então ele foi super rápido deu um soco super forte em Marcel que caiu no chão ele foi para o lado de Marcel e deu vários chutes nele então ginny entendendo o que havia acontecido e segurou o braço e falou:

Draco saia da frente AGORA! – esquecendo-se que estava só de sutiã e calcinha ela segurou o braço concentrado o Maximo de poder de fogo que conseguia e começou a dar series de socos em Marcel até ele cair em chamas e gritando – ele é um vampiro draco olhou-o e sua pele derreter até virar cinzas draco tirou sua capa e colocou em volta de ginny tampando seu corpo ginny per deu a consciência e draco a pegou no colo olhou para trás para ver o trio de boca aberta e Harry foi o primeiro a recobrar o tom da fala então perguntou:

O que diabos vocês são e você e a ginny o que ta acontecendo? – então draco suspirou e disse:

É uma longa história – draco olhou para as cinzas e disse – Granger faz um favor coloca as cinzas de depravado dentro de um pote que eu tenho que entregar a dumbledore e weasley fique aqui com ela potter você vem comigo que eu vou te explicar o básico.

As ordens de draco foram seguidas ele levou Gina à enfermaria onde madame ponfrey cuidou dela draco contou toda história Harry ele entendeu draco falou para ele não falar para ninguém já que isso era segredo absoluto da ordem Harry ficou surpreso nunca imaginaria a caçula dos weasley como a mais poderosa bruxa que existiam e que ela era melhor amiga de draco Malfoy, mas ele viu que tinha algo mais, mas não falou nada. Ele falou para Rony e Hermione que draco e ginny eram apenas colegas de poções já que ela fazia poções avançadas junto com ele e o que ela fez era só um feitiço que ela tinha aprendido na nova escola Rony acreditou Hermione ficou desconfiada.

Draco passou o tempo todo com Gina na enfermaria até que ela acordou respirando vacilante ele colocou a mão gentilmente em sua cabeça ela estava com febre ela pegou e colocou as mãos macias e geladas em cima das dele ele a segurou com cario e perguntou:

Você esta bem?- ela sorriu tristemente e falou:

Parece que eu num do sorte com namorado né? – ele sorriu e disse:

É que você ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa – ela sorriu para ele docemente e puxou sua mão quando ele fez menção de se levantar ele virou e disse – é melhor eu ir agora que você acordou – ela fez beiçinho e disse numa voz de tristeza fazendo a carinha do gatinho do Shrek:

Fica aqui comigo eu não quero ficar sozinha – ele sorriu e sem aviso a pegou no colo ela riu e ele a levou no colo até seu quarto e colocou-a em sua cama e a cobriu beijou-lhe a testa e foi ao banheiro voltou com um pijama que era só um calção preto sem camisa ele entrou em baixo das cobertas Gina já estava dormindo ele se deitou em sua enorme cama de casal e ficou olhando para o teto até que adormeceu.

Ginny acordou no outro dia com a cabeça em algo macio tateou e não sabia o que era até que ouviu a voz sonolenta de draco perguntando:

O que você ta fazendo? - o rosto de Gina estava da cor dos cabelos então levantou de presa e disse:

Eu vou para o meu quarto até depois – e saiu deixando um loiro de sobrancelha levantada para trás e com um sorriso tordo.

­­­­­­­­­­­­Se passaram duas semanas draco e Gina já podiam ler mentes e quebrar peras de seus tamanhos ao meio apenas com um soco e tiveram mais uma missão nela tiveram que prender 2 vampiros eles eram um casal a mulher era loira muito bonita e o homem muito grande muito bonito ambos pálidos com sombras arroxeadas em baixo dos olhos que eram olheiras s mulher usava um vestido preto grudado a corpo até um pouco acima do meio das coxas na boca um batom bem vermelho ele uma roupa preta com capa preta ele estavam prestes a matar uma mulher gordinha e baixinha quando ele chegaram gina com as roupas de sempre como draco mas dessa vez eles estavam usando espadas a de ginny era prata com rubis desenhado até onde ela segurava a espada e a de draco a mesma coisa mas com esmeraldas Sirius supervisionada escondido ginny falou:

Parem... – disse com tédio os dois olharam para eles e riram e então quando o moreno ia morder a gorducha Gina foi numa velocidade muito rápida e deu um soco e ele voou e bateu numa pedra e levantou com raiva Gina puxou a gorducha e a colocou perto de onde Sirius estava e fez um feitiço de proteção voltou-se para ver draco lutando com os 2 vampiros bufou e disse " você nunca me espera na diversão" draco riu e disse:

A tenho culpa que eles quiseram me atacar primeiro? - Gina riu e disse:

O loira puta vem cá! – a loira riu e disse:

Desculpa se esta com inveja... Mas deveria mesmo com essa sua bunda magrela e sem sal! E esse cabelo horroroso! – Gina riu em sarcasmo e disse:

Ui senhora minha bunda de açúcar mas muitos não acham isso de mim inclusive o seu namorado – a loira a fitou com os olhos cheios de raiva e partiu para cima gina se defendeu e deu-lhe um chute na barriga ela bateu na pedra e se levantou correndo muito rápido e deu um soco em gina e ela se defendeu deste segurando-lhe o braço, mas não esperava que a loira lhe daria um chute que pegou pouco em baixo das costelas a fazendo ficar sem ar gina cambaleou para trás quando ela veio de novo gina saltou e ficou de pé atrás dela e lhe deu um chute aéreo e a loira caiu no chão gina fez movimentos com a mão e começou a socá-la com as mão de fogo e falou:

Incêndio máximas – e a loira começou a pegar fogo o moreno se assustou com o que aconteceu com sua parceira recebendo um soco de draco caindo no chão e gina chegou perto e disse:

Vá agora e diga a seus amigos que se continuarem a beber sangue de humano se juntarem a Voldemort ou tentarem se revelar a população trouxa será liquidado mas se quiserem vir para ajudar dumbledore falem com ele saia logo daqui agora! – ele se levantou e saiu correndo draco virou-se e disse:

Você esta bem? – Gina assentiu e disse:

E você?

Também. – Sirius apareceu e disse:

Muito bem vocês estão indo bem desse jeito conseguiremos muitos progressos com esses vampiros. Bom. Talvez devam saber que a os lideres de bandos pode fazer magia também, mas eles precisam de varinha, mas isso não vem ao caso agora Ginevra eu vi o chute que você levou não se preocupe só ficara um grande hematoma - Gina suspirou e voltaram.

No outro dia todos os alunos de três ao7 ano foram chamados no salão principal de todas as casas de um lado estava todas as meninas gina de seu lado direito mandy e do esquerdo Meg Hermione um pouco mais a frente e pansy estava perto de Cho que estava do lado de Hermione do outro lado estava os meninos da escola M.D.A do lado estava Colin e Zack depois Harry Rony draco zabine simas Dino e os outros. E no centro McGonagall com um tocador ela explicou que nós teríamos que dançar musica clássica Gina já sabia então na hora o irmão de ginny Rony fez um comentário e ela o escolheu para dançar muito vermelho ele se posicionou a sua frente e pegou em sua cintura os gêmeos assobiaram e muitos garotos riram até os sonserinos então McGonagall disse:

Formem duplas agora – nenhum garoto se mexeu nem as meninas então McGonagall falou:

Ginevra forme as duplas – ginny suspirou e assentiu pegou na mão de Meg e mandy e as puxou em direção a Colin e Zack ficando Colin com mandy e Meg com Zack pegou pansy e por incrível que pareça essa não reclamou e a levou até draco pegou Cho levou até cedrico mione até Harry lilá até Rony puxou luna até nevile e porá ai vai... Ginny ficou com Felipe como par e como sempre eles deram um "show" porque eram os que dançavam melhor no final Felipe lhe perguntou se gostaria de ir ao baile com ele e Gina aceitou e bem nessa hora o trio maravilha junto com os sonserinos passaram Harry ouviu o ranger de dentes de draco e Rony ficou incrivelmente vermelho ao ver Felipe dando um beijo em seu rosto e dizer algo em seu ouvido e gina sorrir feliz e concordar com algo Felipe saiu e foi junto com os outros meninos e mandy e Meg parecerem gritando:

AH não acredito! Ai eu disse que ele gosta de você!- Meg disse apareceu uma gota no cenho de Gina e ela disse:

Meg ele não gosta de mim ele gosta da Ana Liza - elas ficaram quietas e Gina disse:

Hum gente... O Felipe me disse que eles estão organizando uma festa depois do baile que só vai até meia noite – disse com desgosto a ultima parte – então vamos à outra balada? – as meninas disseram em uníssemos:

Sim! – Gina sorriu e disse:

E ele pediu para cada uma de nós cantarmos de duas a três musicas! Um funk um romântico e outra coisa... – elas riram e falaram que aceitaram e então elas foram chamar as pessoas para a balada.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Gina acordou e foi para sua aula de poções. Nela foi super bem ganhou 10 pontos para sua casa. Então depois da sua ultima aula da manhã Gina foi para o almoço encontrou com os amigos sentou-se e começou a se servir e ouvindo os amigos agitados com o baile conversar sobre suas roupas ou pares então Fernando perguntou para ginny:

Gin Onde esta seu precioso namorado? – Gina respondeu com tédio:

A gente terminou faz um tempo... – Fernando deu um sorrisinho malicioso par Gina que o ignorou hoje seria o baile e não teriam aulas depois do almoço depois do almoço todas as meninas subiram para se arrumar menos Gina que resolveu se arrumar no banheiro dos monitores para evitar a bagunça nos dormitórios Gina se despiu e tomou um banho em quanto tomava banho ouviu um barulho do quadro se mexendo e penso sarcástica "A beleza" e afundou um pouco então ouviu uma voz resmungando sobre mulheres problemáticas... Então a pessoa parou e falou:

Quem está ai? – Gina reconheceu a voz na mesma hora e disse num sussurro envergonhado:

Draco? – draco arregalou os olhos e pergunto igualmente num sussurro:

Gina?- Gina suspirou mais ainda com vergonha disse:

Você poderia passar o roupão para mim? – draco pegou o roupão e passou para Gina ela se vestiu e falou:

Veio se trocar aqui também? – ele assentiu e falou:

Mas acho melhor eu ir para outro lugar – e foi interrompido por ela:

Não Pode ficar agente pode se trocar juntos – corando um pouco depois ele fez uma cara safada e levantou uma sobrancelha e ela disse – não me olhe assim e você entendeu o que eu disse! – e ficou mais vermelha e ele de um risinho e falou:

Você ta tão vermelha que ta parecendo uma cenoura! – ela deu um olhar mortal para ele que riu de novo ai ela disse:

A vai cata coquinho doninha amarela – ele deu um olhar mortal para ela agora e foi a vez dela rir – pensa que eu não sei que o professor Moody te transformou em doninha? Draquinho! – ele abaixou a cabeça e falou numa voz sinistra:

Ginevra você ta ferrada a se ta! – ele ficou agachado olhando para ela, ela levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um passo para traz e disse:

O que você vai fazer? – ele rosnou e os olhos dela se arregalaram e ele pulou em cima dela e os dois caíram na banheira e água se espalhou por todo lado e ela falou birrenta – você é louco! – e começou a rir junto com ele que já estava rindo detalhe eles ainda estava abraçados então a porta se abre e por ela entra...

Severo Snape que para imediatamente a ver:

Ginevra weasley e draco Malfoy rindo dentro de uma banheira ele de roupa do colégio ainda e ela só de roupão completamente molhado de repente olhando para ele de forma assustada então ele gritou:

O que vocês pensão que estão fazendo? – e ficou vermelho de raiva, Gina ficou vermelha de vergonha e draco prendeu a respiração e Gina viu suas bochechas ficarem levemente vermelhas e severos gritou – Draco eu não acredito! E logo com ela e se eu fosse um aluno? Seus disfarces já eram e eu não acredito nisso eu vou falar Narcisa a respeito disso! Seu... – Draco ficou bravo e falou:

Severos não é isso que você ta pensando! Caramba eu não... A gente não tava fazendo nada disso ta legal? – Gina voltou a respirar e concordou com a cabeça – E severo, calma foi o seguinte eu entrei aqui e encontre Gina nos estávamos brincando um com o outro ai agente caiu aqui e você entrou não aconteceu nada – "infelizmente" draco pensou, severo ficou mais calmo e disse:

Ok eu acredito – disse relutante e começou - vocês amanha vocês tem uma missão vai ser o seguinte lupin conseguiu informações de que três vampiros e um ex-comensal irão atacar um casa hoje de uma menina recém-nascida ela é importante ela é a 1ª mulher a nascer em sete gerações de homens e então seu sangue é precioso para muitos rituais e ela não pode cair nas mãos desse comensal. – Gina franziu o cenho confusa e disse:

1ª mulher a nascer em sete gerações de homens? – snape assentiu afirmativamente e disse:

Você também tem o sangue importante, mas ninguém é louco de tentar chegar perto de você né? Primeiro você tem seis irmãos que são gigantes o mais velho cuida de dragões depois dele tem o cara que melhor sabe feitiços egípcios que eu conheço o percy tem um cargo de se dar inveja em qualquer um e deve saber o bastante e os gêmeos tem truques que nem eu chegaria perto teu irmão é o melhor amigo de Harry potter e é muito bom em estratégias seu melhor amigo é draco Malfoy tão poderoso quanto lorde Voldemort só que com menos pratica, você tem alvos dumbledore do seu lado e como não se bastasse ainda é tão poderosa quanto draco e Voldemort e a ordem também esta do seu lado. Esqueci de algo? – Gina o olhou risonha e disse:

Acho que não...

Bom é melhor se arrumarem para o baile já estão atrasados! E draco se você fizer algo com Ginny corra o mais longe que puder por que terá seis weasley furiosos na tua cola junto com o departamento de aurores da ordem da fênix. – draco riu e teve uma idéia abraçou ginny por traz e disse:

E se eles não souberem de nada? – ginny ficou vermelha e com o cenho franzido e snape bufou e disse:

Eu contarei e larga ela! – ele saiu do banheiro e draco riu no ouvido de Gina que teve um leve tremor, mas que foi percebido pelo loiro que pensou "quem sabe algum dia..." interrompido por ela dizendo baixinho envergonhada:

Draco acho melhor agente se arrumar né? Eu vou La pro outro cômodo me arrumar. – ele acenou com a cabeça e foi se arrumar também...

Draco estava pronto com o terno eu dois símbolos um da Durmstrang e outro da família Malfoy cabelos estavam sem gel caídos camisa azul marinho com a gravata larga mas muito bonito, draco bateu na porta do cômodo e perguntou:

Gi você acabou? – ela disse:

Já! – sua voz saiu um pouco receosa e draco disse:

Ta tudo bem? – Gina suspirou e disse:

Eu não sei...

Sai deixa eu te ver - ela suspirou e saiu:

Ta ruim? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a analisar

Ela estava com os cabelos lisos e as pontas enroladas e tinha dois mexas loiras o rosto estava com coberto de base e pode arroz bem leve e mas nem dava para reparar e não dava para ver as imperfeições da sua face nos lábios um gloss rosa claro que nos pensamentos dele era uma tentação nos olhos lápis bem preto os cílios estavam destacados com rimel azul escuro que dava um ar misterioso e nos uma sombra um pouco vermelhas e estava usando um sobre tudo ele pegou e abriu o sobre tudo Gina ficou levemente vermelha ele viu um vestido preto e vermelho tomara que caia ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos e nos pés um salto prata de uns sete dedos ele levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

O que exatamente deveria estar ruim? – Gina falou baixinho:

Tudo... Meu cabelo o vestido a maquiagem... – ele chegou perto dela tocou o cabelo e levantou o queixo dela para fazer o olhar nos olhos e disse:

Está tudo ótimo, você ta linda, acho que o tal menino que vai contigo hoje tem muita sorte – Gina sorriu e o abraçou e colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de e disse:

Você vai abalar corações hoje né? Você está maravilhoso ele a abraçou de volta eles se afastaram e ela perguntou:

Você vai à festa depois?

Vou... – ele olhou para o relógio e completou – e é melhor agente ir agora – ele deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do banheiro depois de um tempo ginny saiu também colocou o sobre tudo e fez um feitiço que a deixava invisível entrou na torre da grifinoria encontrou os meninos já esperando Felipe num canto com Fernando e Cássio e suas acompanhantes. Colin e Zack esperando mandy e Meg subiu para o quarto elas estavam colocando o, sobretudo escrito CON. [Cats of the night]

Elas se encararam e sorriram e abriram a porta ginny no meio mandy a sua direita e Meg a sua esquerda todos ficaram olhando em quanto elas desceram as escada e a barra dos seus sobretudos esvoaçava Felipe foi em direção a ginny e pegou sua mão e a puxou sem dizer nada ela suspirou e disse "e eu que pensei que ele seria menos frio!" ele a puxou em direção a Fernando e Cássio e foram seguidos de Colin e mandy e Zack e Meg eles foram direto para o salão passaram por Rony Harry que estavam com as gêmeas Patil Rony deu um olhar mortal a Felipe que não ligou apenas passou a mão pela cintura de ginny, Rony avançou mas foi puxado por sua parceira e eles foram em outra direção.

Quando estavam todos no salão anunciaram os campeões e então começou a dança eles dançavam então a professora McGonagall entrou para dançar com professor dumbledore nesse momento draco e Gina trocaram olhares divertidos e quem a conhecesse bem notaria que ela estava corada severos snape foi dançar com a professora uma mulher desconhecida mas que draco e Gina sabiam que era Narcisa que tomou poção polisuco até ficth com madame pince e então Felipe disse em sua orelha "ta na ora do show" e ele puxou ginny para perto e começou a dançar então acabou a dança dos campeões, e começou um tango todos saíram da pista ficou só Ginny e Felipe eles fizeram um tango normal mas aos olhos de alguns foi muito legal depois todos dançaram e tiveram a banda " as esquisitonas" Hermione estava com Krum depois todos foram voltando para seus salões comunais e todos do MDA foram a sala precisa estava tudo pronto tinha até um palco e em baixo um lugar para balada as pessoas começaram a chegar e Gina podia jurar que estavam todos do 3º ao 7º ano de hogwarts lá Fernando subiu no palco e falou:

Preparem-se agora começa a balada de verdade. Minha escola vai fazer alguns shows eu vou começar a cantar.

Varias meninas gritaram e ele disse:

Vou apresentar agora para vocês na bateria Jon! – Só as meninas bateram palmas – na guitarra Felipe! – todas a meninas e gritaram – No baixo Cássio e no piano Megan que vai nos ajudar – muitas meninas e alguns meninos gritaram e começou

Atitude a gente tem  
sorte a gente tem também  
de um jeito ou de outro, pode crer que elas vem  
Mas não só pra um rolé, pra muito mais que isso  
O que elas querem é aquilo e você tá ligado disso  
Vem, vem com tudo, me leva pro seu mundo,  
Toda Patricinha adora um vagabundo  
(ele foi até megan e passou a mão no queixo dela)

Se fui pobre não me lembro, se fui rico me roubaram  
Meu esporte predileto é o mesmo do Romário

Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim  
Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim

Minha vida é tipo um filme de Spike Lee  
Verdadeiro, complicado, mal-humorado e violento  
Você é bonito, e eu sou feio  
Sua mãe te ama, mas eu te odeio  
Quem tem boca fala o que quer, só não pode ser mané  
Coração de vagabundo bate na sola do pé  
Zica tem monte, zóião, da até em penca  
Eu tomo banho de banheira com champagne e água benta

Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim  
Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim

Você é bonito, e eu sou feio (apontou para Zack)  
Sua mãe te ama, mas eu te odeio

Eu vim de skate, sou guerreiro do asfalto  
Quem fecha comigo, joga a mão pro alto,  
Eu vim de skate, sou guerreiro do asfalto  
Quem fecha comigo, joga a mão pro alto (bem alto)(todo mundo com a mão proalto)

Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim  
Não tão complicado demais, mas nem tão simples assim

Yeah! –todo mundo gritou

Gente agora com vocês Felipe! - muitas meninas e até homens gritaram Felipe pegou o microfone e falo:

I ai galera vamos quebra tudo! Antes disso – ele se virou para mandy e disse – Amandinha do meu coração toca a bateria pra gente doçura? - ela falou pra ele que ele não era doçura pegou as baquetas de Jon que tava meio confuso e esse desceu até a frente do palco Gina estava em cima do palco em um canto e começou :

Otário, eu vou te avisar, o teu intelecto é de mosca de bar ( olhando bem na cara de Jon)

Você deixou ela de lado para falar com seus amigos  
Sobre suas coisas chatas  
Ela deu brecha e eu me aproximei  
Porque eu me fortaleço é na sua falha  
( ele foi até gina e a segurou pela cintura até o meio do palco)  
Ela estava ali sozinha querendo atenção  
E alguém pra conversar  
Você deixou ela de lado  
Vai pagar pela mancada, pode acreditar

Então já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer  
Se for já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer

Otário, eu vou te avisar:o teu intelecto de cu é rola  
( todos gritando gina encarando jon que por sua vez olhava para felipe)  
Você falou pra ela que eu sou louco e canto mal  
Que eu não presto  
Que eu sou um marginal  
Que eu não tenho educação  
Que eu só falo palavrão  
E pra socialite eu não tenho vocação

Sei que isso tudo é verdade  
Mas eu quero que se foda essa porra de sociedade  
Pago minhas contas sou limpinho  
Não sou como você filho da puta viadinho  
( felipe olhou bem na cara dele e varias pessoas riram )  
Então...  
Então já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer  
Se for já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer

Mexeu com a família agora se vira  
Segura a seqüência essa é minha quadrilha

MD,éMD,MD!!(md é o grupo deles)

Você deixou ela de lado para falar com seus amigos  
Sobre suas coisas chatas  
Ela deu brecha e eu me aproximei  
Porque eu me fortaleço é na sua falha  
(falou rodando ginny)  
Ela estava ali sozinha querendo atenção  
E alguém pra conversar  
Você deixou ela de lado  
Vai pagar pela mancada, pode acreditar

Então já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer  
Se for já era  
Eu vou fazer de um jeito que ela não vai esquecer

Se não quiser ficar só cuide dela bem melhor  
Ou vai ficar só o pó  
Ou vai ficar só o pó

Ferro na boneca, pedrada na vidraça  
Tudo que eu tenho eu conquistei na raça  
Eu não sou simpático a ninguém  
Hoje eu vou de limusine mas eu já andei de trem

(todos gritando vix! Toma)

Gina pegou o microfone e deu um olhar mortal para ele que deu de ombros ginny pegou e falou:

Agora com vocês Mandy! – gina foi para a bateria e meg para a guitarra e os meninos deceram so cassio ficou para tocar teclado:

Yeah! Vamos lá let's go!

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girl  
(Garota estúpida, garotas estúpidas, garotas estúpidas)

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara irá me ligar)  
Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
(garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there

(Vá até Fred Segal, você os encontrará lá)

Laughing loud so all the little people stare

(Rindo alto, para todas as pessoas humildes olharem)

Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

(Procurando por um cara para pagar o champagnhe)

(Drop a name)

(solte um nome)

What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
(O que aconteceu com os sonhos de uma garota presidente?)

She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

(Ela está dançando no clipe perto do 50 Cent)

They travel in packs of two or three

(Eles viajam em grupos de duas ou três)

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

(Com os seus cãezinhos medíocres e suas coisinhas fofas)

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

(Onde, oh onde, onde foram as pessoas inteligentes?)

Oh where, oh where could they be?

(Oh onde, oh aonde eles podem estar?)

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta)

Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

Maybe if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back

(Talvez se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás)

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

(Break it down now)

Disease's growing, it's epidemic

(Doença está crescendo, é uma epidemia)

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

(Receio que não haja uma cura)

The world believes it and I'm going crazy

(O mundo acredita nisso e estou enlouquecendo)

I cannot take any more

(Eu não aguento mais!)

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

(Estou tão feliz que nunca vou me adaptar)

That will never be me

(Isso jamais seria eu)

Outcasts and girls with ambition

(Revolucionárias e garotas com ambição)

That's what I wanna see

(Isso é o que eu quero ver)

Disasters all around

(Desastre está a toda volta)

World despaired

(Mundo desesperado)

Their only concern

(Elas só se importam)

Will they fuck up my hair

("Será que eles vão estragar meu cabelo?")

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta)

Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

Maybe if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back

(Talvez se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás)

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)

(Faça aquilo que você faz...)  
(I like this, like this, like this)

(Eu gosto disso, eu gosto disso)

Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly as a lucky girl

(Gatinho, você ira me comer? Boba como uma garotinha de sorte)

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

(Empurre minha cabeça e chupe isso garota, garota estúpida!)

Pretty would u fuck me girl, silly as a lucky girl

(Gatinho, você ira me comer? Boba como uma garotinha de sorte)

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

(Empurre minha cabeça e chupe isso garota, garota estúpida!)

Maybe if I act like that, flippin' my blonde hair back

(Baby se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás)

Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

(Levantar meus peitos assim, eu nào quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

(Talvez se eu agir assim, aquele cara me ligará de volta)

Porno paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Garota do porno paparazzi, eu não quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

Maybe if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back

(Baby se eu agir assim, jogando meus cabelos loiros para trás)

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Arrumar meu sutiã daquele jeito, eu nào quero ser uma garota estúpida!)

Hull!

Todos estavam gritando algumas meninas diziam "isso ai" e alguns meninos diziam " eu quero uma garota estúpida" e riam e de repente começou mais uma musica e Cássio entra no palco e mandy começa:

Essa é para os apaixonados

Mandy  
I've been living with a shadow overhead  
(Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim)

I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
(Eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama)

I've been lonely for so long  
(Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo)

Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on  
(Preso no passado, parece que eu apenas não posso ir em  
frente)

Cássio  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
(Eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos)

Just in case I ever need em again someday  
(Apenas em caso de eu precisar deles de novo um dia)

I've been setting aside time  
(Eu tenho vivido acima do tempo)

To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
(Para clarear os pequenos espaços na minha mente)  
AMBOS

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)

I can't make it through without a way back into love  
(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta parao amor)

Oh

Mandy  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
(Eu tenho assistido, mas as estrelas se recusam a brilhar)

I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
(Eu tenho procurado, mas eu apenas não vejo os sinais)

I know that it's out there  
(Eu sei que estão logo ali fora)

There's got to be something for my soul somewhere  
(Deve haver algo para minha alma em algum lugar)  
Cássio  
I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
(Eu tenho procurado alguém para emitir alguma luz)

Not somebody just to get me throught the night  
(Não apenas alguém para passar a noite)

I could use some direction  
(Eu poderia usar alguma direção)

And I'm open to your suggestions  
(E eu estou aberto para suas sugestões)  
AMBOS  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)

I can't make it through without a way back into love  
(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor)

And if I open my heart again  
(E se eu abrir meu coração de novo)

I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
(Eu acho que espero que você esteja comigo até o fim)

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Mandy  
There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
(Há momentos que eu não sei se isso é real)

Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
(Ou se alguém se sente do jeito que me sinto)

I need inspiration  
(Eu preciso de inspiração)

Not just another negotiation  
(Não outra negociação)  
AMBOS  
All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
(Tudo que eu quero fazer é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)

I can't make it through without a way back into love  
(Eu não posso ir até o fim sem um caminho de volta para o amor)

And if I open my heart to you  
(E se eu abrir meu coração para você)

I hope you show me what to do  
(Eu espero que me mostre o que fazer)

And if you help me start again  
(E se você me ajudar a recomeçar)

You know that I'll be there for you in the end

(Eu sei que estarei lá para você até o fim)

O salão inteiro cantando junto. Menos Colin que tava com cara de bravo.

Todos bateram palmas e gritaram. Então ela falou:

Agora com vocês Megan! – muitos meninos gritaram algumas meninas vaiaram as que estavam jogando verdade ou desafio e então ela tirou o sobretudo estava com um vestido preto e azul e ela falou:

Ai ginny manda a vê na bateria!

1, 2, 3 yeah!!

You took my hand, You showed me how  
(Você me mostrou como)

You promised me you'd be around,  
(Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto)

Uh huh...That's right  
(Aham Tá certo...)

I took your words and I believed  
(Eu absorvi suas palavras)

In everything, You said to me,  
(E eu acreditei Em tudo que você me disse )

Yeah huh...That's right  
(É, aham Tá certo...)  
If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone  
(Se alguém dissesse daqui a três anos, Que você iria embora)

I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong  
(Eu apagaria todos eles com um soco Porque eles estariam errados)

I know better, Cause you said forever  
(Eu sei melhor que eles Porque você disse "para sempre")

And ever, Who knew  
("E sempre" Quem diria...)  
Remember when we were such fools  
(Lembra-se quando nós éramos tao bobos)

And so convinced and just too cool,  
(E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais)

Oh no...No no  
(Oh não Não não)

I wish I could touch you again  
(Eu queria poder te tocar de novo)

I wish I could still call you friend  
(Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo)

I'd give anything  
(Eu daria qualquer coisa)  
When someone said count your blessings now, 'fore they're long gone  
(Quando alguém disse seja agradecido, Para aqueles que já não estão por perto)

I guess I just didn't know how, I was all wrong  
(Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo, Eu estava totalmente errada )

They knew better, Still you said forever  
(Eles sabiam melhor que eu, Ainda sim você disse "para sempre)

And ever, Who knew  
("E sempre" Quem diria)  
Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head  
(Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente)

Until we meet again,  
(Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente)

Until we...  
(Até nós...)

Until we meet again  
(Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente)

And I won't forget you my friend  
(E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo)

What happened  
(O que aconteceu?)  
If someone said three years from now, You'd be long gone  
(Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás, Que você iria embora)

I'd stand up and punch them out, Cause they're all wrong and  
(Eu me levantaria e socaria todos eles, Porque eles estariam enganados)  
That last kiss, I'll cherish, Until we meet again  
(Aquele último beijo, Que eu apreciarei)

And time makes, It harder, I wish I could remember  
(Até nós nos encontrarmos novamente, E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil, Eu queria poder me lembrar)

But I keep, Your memory, You visit me in my sleep  
(Mas eu mantenho sua memória, Você me visita em meus sonhos)  
My darling, Who knew  
(Meu querido, Quem diria)

My darling, My darling  
(Meu querido, meu querido)

Who knew, My darling  
(Quem diria)

I miss you, My darling  
(Meu querido, sinto sua falta Meu querido)

Who knew, Who knew

(Quem diria Quem diria...)

Todos aplaudiram e já começou outra musica e Fernando entrou cantando junto:

Fernando:

What If I wanted to break  
(E se eu quisesse terminar?)

Laugh it all off in your face  
(Rir de tudo na sua cara)

What would you do  
(O que você faria?)

Meg:  
E se eu desmoronar  
Se não pudesse mais aguentar  
O que você faria

Ambos:  
Come break me down  
(Venha me destruir)

Bury me, bury me  
(Me enterre, me enterre)

I am finished with you  
(Eu estou farto de você)

Meg:  
E se eu quisesse lutar  
Pelo resto da vida implorar  
O que você faria

Fernando:  
You say you wanted more  
(Você diz que queria mais)

What are you waiting for  
(O que você está esperando?)

I'm not running from you  
(Eu não estou fugindo de você)

Ambos:  
Come break me down  
(Venha me destruir)

Bury me, bury me  
(Me enterre, me enterre)

I am finished with you  
(Eu estou farto de você)

look in my eyes  
(Olhe nos meus olhos)

You're killing me killing me  
(Você está me matando, me matando)

All I wanted was you  
(Tudo que eu queria era você)

Fernando:  
I tried to be someone else [meg](someone else)  
(Eu tentei ser outra pessoa)

But nothing seemed to change  
(Mas nada parecia mudar)

I know now this is who I really am inside  
(Sei agora este é quem eu realmente sou por dentro)

Finally found myself  
(Finalmente me encontrei)

Fighting for a chance  
(Lutando por uma chance)

I know now this is who I really am  
(Sei agora este é quem eu realmente sou)

Ambos:  
Come break me down  
(Venha me destruir)

Bury me, bury me  
(Me enterre, me enterre)

I am finished with you  
(Eu estou farto de você)

look in my eyes  
(Olhe nos meus olhos)

You're killing me killing me  
(Você está me matando, me matando!)

All I wanted was you

(Tudo que eu queria era você)

Todos aplaudindo algumas meninas gritavam "FERNANDO!" e Zack teve que ser segurado por Colin e Ron.E Meg falou:

Agora com vocês Ginny! – e ginny veio e pegou o microfone e falou:

Vamos lá! Mas antes eu quero pedir a os meninos mais próximos dos meus irmão segurarem eles ok? Valeu! –

Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na

I guess I just lost my husband  
(Acho que acabei de perder meu marido)

Ela coloca a mão no queixo e faz cara de pensativa

I don't know where he went  
(Eu não sei aonde ele foi)

So I'm gonna drink my money  
(Então vou beber meu dinheiro)

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope!)  
(E não vou pagar o aluguel dele (sem chance!))

I got a brand new attitude  
(Eu consegui uma nova atitude)

And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
(E vou usá-la essa noite)

I wanna get in trouble  
(Eu vou arranjar encrenca)

I wanna start a fight  
(Eu quero começar uma briga)

Apontou para pansy  
Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
(Eu quero começar uma briga)

Agora para a Chang

Na na na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
(Eu quero começar uma briga)  
So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I'm still a rock star  
(Eu ainda sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't need you  
(E eu não preciso de você)

Olhou para Jon

And guess what  
(E adivinhe só)

I'm having more fun  
(Eu estou me divertindo mais)

[ draco pensou que essa foi para Marcel]

And now that we're done  
(E agora que acabamos)

I'm gonna show you tonight  
(Eu vou te mostrar essa noite)

I'm alright, I'm just fine  
(Eu estou bem, muito bem)

And you're a tool  
(E você é um idiota)

Ela olhou discretamente para Harry

So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I am a rockstar  
(Eu sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't want you tonight  
(E eu não te quero essa noite)  
Uh, check my flow, uh  
(Uh, veja só, uh)  
The waiter just checked my table

(O garçom pegou minha mesa)

And gave to Jessica Simp- Shit!  
(E deu pra Jessica Simpson - Merda!)

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
(Acho que vou sentar o cara que toca bateria)

Ginny sentou-se no colo de Felipe que tava tocando bateria, mas levantou-se rapidamente draco rangeu os dentes nessa hora

At least he'll know how to hit  
(Ele pelo menos sabe fazer um hit)

What if this song's on the radio  
(E se essa música for pra rádio)

Then somebody's gonna die  
(Então alguém vai querer morrer)

I'm gonna get in trouble  
(Vou me meter em encrenca)

My ex will start a fight  
(Meu ex vai começar uma briga)  
Na na na na na na na  
He's gonna start a fight  
(Ele vai começar uma briga)

Na na na na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!  
(Vamos todos entrar numa briga!)  
So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I'm still a rock star  
(Eu ainda sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't need you  
(E eu não preciso de você)  
Ela olhou para Felipe

And guess what  
(E adivinhe só)

I'm having more fun  
(Eu estou me divertindo mais)

Deu uma voltinha no palco

And now that we're done  
(E agora que acabamos)

I'm gonna show you tonight  
(Eu vou te mostrar essa noite)

I'm alright, I'm just fine  
(Eu estou bem, muito bem)

And you're a tool  
(E você é um idiota)

So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I am a rock star  
(Eu sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't want you tonight  
(E eu não te quero essa noite)  
You weren't there  
(Você não estava lá)

You never were  
(Você nunca esteve)

You weren't all  
(Você queira tudo)

But thats not fair  
(Mas isso não é justo)

I gave you life  
(Eu te dei vida)

I gave my all  
(Eu te dei tudo)

Varios meninos ao lado de draco falaram "é Dá tudo mesmo Ruiva"

You weren't there  
(Você não estava lá)

You let me fall

(Você me deixou cair)

So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I'm still a rock star  
(Eu ainda sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't need you  
(E eu não preciso de você)

And guess what  
(E adivinhe só)

I'm having more fun  
(Eu estou me divertindo mais)

And now that we're done (we're done)  
(E agora que acabamos)

I'm gonna show you tonight  
(Eu vou te mostrar essa noite)

I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
(Eu estou bem, muito bem)

And you're a tool  
(E você é um idiota)

So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I am a rock star  
(Eu sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't want you tonight  
(E eu não te quero essa noite)  
No no, no no  
(Não não, não não)

I don't want you tonight  
(Eu não te quero essa noite)

You weren't fair  
(Você não estava lá)

I'm gonna show you tonight  
(Eu vou te mostrar essa noite)

I'm alright, I'm just fine  
(Eu estou bem, muito bem)

And you're a tool  
(E você é um idiota)

So so what?  
(Então, e daí?)

I am a rock star  
(Eu sou uma estrela do rock)

I got my rock moves  
(Eu tenho meus movimentos roqueiros)

And I don't want you tonight  
(E eu não te quero essa noite)  
Ba da da da da da (pfft!)

Todo mundo estava gritando, então Ginny disse:

E agora eu não tenho par... Então vamos fazer uma proposta se alguém de Hogwarts tiver a fim de cantar aqui levante a mão:

Quando ela falou isso Blasie zabine foi até draco e falou:

Vai cara você é o que sabe cantar melhor eu e o Nott tocamos e você canta que tal?

A Blasie não cara eu não vou fazer isso – zabine levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

Medo? Ou o bebe ta envergonhado? – draco deu um olhar mortal pra ele e deu um pedala na cabeça dele e falou:

Avisa lá que agente vai tocar idiota. – zabine deu um sorrisinho e falou com o tal de Fernando e Gina falou de novo no microfone:

Gente vocês votam temos Zabine, Nott e Malfoy da sonserina ou Madison, Heitan e Vitam da lufa-lufa quem quiser os sonserinos levante a mão quem quiser os lufas-lufas fiquem de mãos abaixadas! – quase o salão inteiro ficou com a mão levantada até os lufas-lufas

Ok então sonserinos venham ao lado direito do palco! Deixaram as musicas rolando em quanto, todos dançavam. Ginny se dirigiu a lado direito com Fernando e Felipe e mandy quando ficaram frente a frente com os sonserinos Felipe falou:

Quem vai cantar – draco bufou e falou:

Eu – zabine disse:

Eu vou tocar bateria e Nott guitarra. – Felipe assentiu positivamente e disse:

Venham vocês 2 – apontou para nott e zabine e disse – vou mostrar a bateria e a guitarra Ginny combina a musica com ele – virou-se para ir até a bateria.

Ginny eu vou matar Zabine quando sair daqui - Gina riu e disse:

Draco calma você vai cantar só duas musicas e quais vão ser? – draco falou irritado:

Numb e qual nós vamos cantar juntos?

A eu estava pensando em broken que você acha? – ele pensou e acenou positivamente

A vai lá cantar a sua primeira musica que eu vou me trocar pra depois. – ela saiu e foi para um tipo de banheiro que tinha nos fundos e draco foi até o palco e conversou com seu grupo e começou sua musica:

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)

Feeling so faithless  
(Me sinto tão sem rumo)

Lost under the surface  
(perdido debaixo dessa aparência)

Don't know what you're expecting of me  
(Não sei o que você espera de mim)  
Put it under the pressure  
(Me colocando sob pressão)

Of walking in your shoes  
(De me sentir como você)

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
((Preso no cansaço, só preso no cansaço))

Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Cada passo que eu dou,é outro erro pra você

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
((Preso no cansaço, só preso no cansaço))

I've Become so numb  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão insensível)

I can't feel you there  
(Que eu não posso sentir você aqui)

Become so tired  
(Me tornei tão cansado,muito mais ciente)

So much more aware  
(Eu tenho me tornado isso)

And becoming this

(E tudo o que eu quero fazer)

Is be more like me  
(É ser mais como eu)

And be less like you  
(E menos como você)

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
(Você não pode ver que está me sufocando?)

Holding too tightly  
(Segurando muito firme)

Afraid to lose control  
(Com medo de perder o controle)

Cause everything that you thought I would be  
(Porque tudo o que você pensou que seria)

Is fallin apart right in front of you

(Desmoronou bem na sua frente)

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
((Preso no cansaço, só preso no cansaço))

Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
(A cada passo que dou é outro erro para você)

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
((Preso no cansaço, só preso no cansaço))

And every second i waste is more than I can take  
(E cada segundo que eu perco É mais do que eu posso suportar)  
I've Become so numb  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão insensível)

I can't feel you there  
(Que eu não posso sentir você aqui)

Become so tired, So much more aware  
(Me tornei tão cansado,muito mais ciente)

And becoming this  
(Eu tenho me tornado isso)

All I want to do  
(E tudo o que eu quero fazer)

Is be more like me  
(É ser mais como eu)

And be less like you  
(E menos como você)  
And I know  
(E eu sei)

I may end up failing too  
(Eu posso terminar caindo também)

But I know  
(Mas eu sei)

You are just like me  
(Você era como eu)

With someone disappointed in you  
(Até alguém decepcionar você)

I've Become so numb  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão insensível)

I can't feel you there  
(Que eu não posso sentir você aqui)

Become so tired, So much more aware  
(Me tornei tão cansado,muito mais ciente)

And becoming this  
(Eu tenho me tornado isso)

All i want to do  
(E tudo o que eu quero fazer)

is be more like me  
(É ser mais como eu)

And be less like you  
(E menos como você)  
I've Become so numb  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão insensível)

I can't feel you there  
(Que eu não posso sentir você aqui)

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
([estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja])

I've Become so numb  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão insensível)

I can' t feel you there  
(Eu não posso sentir você aqui)

(I'm Tired of being what you want me to be)

([estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja])

Estava todo mundo gritando, alguns estavam pasmos "a voz do draco é muito Foda" alguns estavam falando tinha menina gritando "eu já fiquei" ou "Gostoso" draco deu um sorriso malicioso para uma morena que estava perto do palco ela ficou gritando algo como "casa comigo"

Começou uma musica e draco começou a cantar

[Draco]  
I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
(Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe)

I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
(Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)  
Gina entra no palco vestindo o sobretudo e o cabelo todo liso draco quase engasga e não consegue tirar os olhos dela.

[Juntos]  
Â'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)  
[Draco]  
You've gone away  
(Você se foi pra longe)

You don't feel me here, anymore  
(e não me sente mais aqui)  
[Ginny]  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
(O pior já passou e nós podemos respirar de novo)

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte, e mandar minha dor pra longe)

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
(Há muita coisa deixada de aprender, e ninguém contra quem lutar)

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
(Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor)  
[Refrão]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto)

And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
(E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away '  
(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora )  
[Solo]

[Refrão]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico exposto)

And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
(E eu não me sinto como se eu fosse forte o bastante)  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando estou solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone away '  
(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora )  
[Solo]  
[Juntos]  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
(Porque eu fico em pedaços quando fico solitário)

And I don't feel right when you're gone  
(E eu não me sinto bem quando você vai embora)  
[draco]  
You've gone away  
(Você desapareceu)

You don´t feel me here, anymore

(Você se foi, você não me sente mais)

Draco e ginny ficaram se encarando em quanto, todos batiam palmas. Ginny ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Draco teve o impulso de abraçá-la, mas o reprimiu apenas virou de costas para ginny e desceu do palco com zabine e nott logo atrás Gina ficou perdida em pensamentos... Até mandy vir ao seu lado e lhe dar um cutucão com o cotovelo e ela disfarçar e lá em baixo Rony teve que ser segurado por Fernando, Harry Hermione e até Krum foi ajudar, quando draco passou por eles Rony perguntou:

O que você pensa que tava fazendo com a minha irmã? – draco olhou para ele e disse de maneira sarcástica fazendo Blasie e nott rir:

Eu tava tranzando com ela você não viu?! – Rony rangeu os dentes e draco disse – Weasley vê se vou fica ligado só por que eu tava cantando forçadamente – deu um olhar mortal para Blasie – não quer dizer que eu veja algo na weasley fêmea e esquece esqueci que não adianta explicar coisas para você já que seu cérebro minúsculo não entende... Ó quem sabe se você pedir pra sangue ruim ela tenha paciência de te ajudar já que o cérebro dela esta gigante olha a cabeça dela ta maior que o corpo! – todos que estavam perto pararam para olhar para Hermione que ficou vermelha e Ron partiu para cima de Malfoy mas foi segurado por Harry que disse o "não vale apena" de sempre e então draco se afastou e mandy disse:

Ai mulherada é o hora do funk! – todos os meninos começaram a gritar! E as meninas a se posicionar para dançar. Mandy tirou o, sobretudo ela tava com um shorts preto de uns três dedos abaixo da bunda e com as sinuosas pernas de fora e um top rosa claro até de 3 dedos até em baixo dos seios

Mandy começou:

Na madruga boladona,  
sentada na esquina.  
Esperando tu passar  
altas horas da matina  
Com o esquema todo armado,  
esperando tu chegar  
pra balançar o seu coreto  
pra você de mim lembrar

Sou cachorra sou gatinha não adianta se esquivar  
vou soltar a minha fera eu boto o bicho pra pegar

Sou cachorra sou gatinha não adianta se esquivar  
vou soltar a minha fera eu boto o bicho pra pegar

Boladona ...

Na madruga boladona,  
sentada na esquina.  
Esperando tu passar  
altas horas da matina  
Com o esquema todo armado,  
esperando tu chegar  
pra balançar o seu coreto  
pra você de mim lembrar

Sou cachorra sou gatinha não adianta se esquivar  
vou soltar a minha fera eu boto o bicho pra pegar

Sou cachorra sou gatinha não adianta se esquivar  
vou soltar a minha fera eu boto o bicho pra pegar

Boladona ...

Mandy rebola e dançava e os garotos só babavam e ela falo

Agora você meg! – meg tirou o sobre tudo ela estava com um shorts tipo balone de uns 2 dedos abaixo da bunda preto em um top verde que só cobria os seios e começou a mexer o trazeiro no ritimo da musica e ia decendo até o chão e os meninos da sala delas começaram:

Vai meg desce meg uhull! – meg começou a cantar:

Tem que ter  
Tem que ter  
Tem que ter uma amante (4x)

O mascote da antiga, ele é a historia do funk,  
ele disse que o homem tem que ter uma amante  
se liga ai amiga no que a gaiola vai falar  
mulher de verdade quer um otario pra bancar.

Ele chega no baile de cordão e celular  
quando vê uma gatinha ele corre pra azara (2x)  
( Ela coloca a mão no ombro do fernando que faz cara de safado)  
Mas no final das contas, é um otário para bancar,  
Mas no final das contas, é um otário para bancar, e ai?  
( o fernando fecha a cara)  
A! aha! um otário pra bancar, e ai? (3x)

Os homens querem amantes escute o que eu quero falar,  
os homens querem amantes escute o que eu quero falar,  
As mulheres do baile querem um otario pra bancar,  
As mulheres do baile querem um otario pra bancar.

Aaha um otário pra bancar, aaha um otário pra bancar ai!  
aaha um otário pra bancar ai!  
( todas as meninas cantando)  
Ele chega no baile de cordão e celular quando vê uma gatinha ele corre pra azara2x

mas nu final das contas é um otário banca, mas nu final das contas é um otário banca

aaha um otário pra bancar ai!  
aaha um otário pra bancar ai!  
Os homens querem amantes escute o que eu quero falar,os homens querem amantes escute o que eu quero falar,As mulheres do baile querem um otario pra bancar,As mulheres do baile querem um otario pra bancar.

E agora vem Gin! - Então entrou felipe fazendo um versos:

Essa é a garota que veio pra arraza

Por que quando ela balança

Hum podes crer

Vai duer! – todos gritando

Ginny ficou de costas o dj um PAM com a musica e ela tirou o sobre tudo ela estava com um shorts preto de um palmo abaixo da bunda mas como seu trazeiro era um pouco avantajado parecia que era apenas um dedo pelo menos de onde draco estava vendo ele engoliu em seco quando ela começou a rebolar e virar e os meninos começaram a gritar:

Vai ginny

Vai ginny

rebola  
rebola vai eu quero ver!!

Ela começou a decer rebolando e draco teve que apoiar na parede para poder continuar de pé os amigos de ginny estuporaram rony e ele ia dormir por enquanto. Então ela levantou e disse:

Eu vou pro baile, eu vou pro baile, de sainha  
Agora eu sou solteira e ninguém vai me segurar  
Daquele jeito  
De, de sainha  
Daquele jeito  
(Eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu, eu)  
As meninas dançavam e os meninos não tiravam os olhos de ginny incluindo harry  
Eu vou pro baile procurar o meu negão,(ela pegou no braço de felipe que deu um sorriso malicioso)  
Vou subir no palco ao som do tamborzão  
Sou cachorrona mesmo( ela saiu de perto de felipe)  
E late que eu vou passar(Felipe, e os meninos em cima do palco começaram a uivar)  
Agora eu sou solteira e ninguém vai me segurar  
Dj aumenta o som

Eu já to de sainha  
Daquele jeito  
De, de sainha

No ... local do pega pega eu exculaxo tua mina (falou olhando pra draco que levantou uma sobrancelha e tava se segurandopara não ir lá e tirar ela de cima do palco e falar para todos os caras tirar o olho de cima dela)  
No completo, ou no mirante, outro no muro da esquina  
Na primeira tu já cansa  
Eu não vou falar de novo  
Ai que homem gostoso, vem que vem quero de novo ( ela olhou para harry e esse desviou o olhar)  
( ai vai )  
Ai que homem gostoso, vem que vem quero de novo ( olhou pra draco e fez cara de inocente nesse momento draco cruzou as pernas)  
Gaiola das Popozudas agora fala pra você  
Se elas brincam com a xaninha eu faço o homem enlouquecer  
Se elas brincam com a xaninha eu faço o homem enlouquecer

De, de sainha  
De, de sainha

Agora eu sou solteira e ninguém vai me segurar  
(Daquele jeito) ..  
De, de sainha  
Dadaquele jeito.  
Eu vou pro baile procurar o meu negão,  
Vou subir no palco ao som do tamborzão  
Sou cachorrona mesmo  
E late que eu vou passar  
Agora eu sou solteira e ninguém vai me segurar  
Dj aumenta o som

Eu já to di sainha  
De, de sainha

No local do pega pega eu exculaxo tua mina  
No completo, ou no mirante, outro no muro da esquina  
Na primeira tu já cansa  
Eu não vou falar de novo  
Ai que homem gostoso, vem que vem quero de novo  
(ai vai)...  
Ai que homem gostoso, vem que vem quero de novo

Gaiola das Popozudas agora fala pra você  
Se elas brincam com a xaninha eu faço o homem enlouquecer  
Se elas brincam com a xaninha eu faço o homem enlouquecer

De, de sainha  
De, de sainha  
Agora eu so solteira e ninguém vai me segurar!

Começaram a gritar que nem locos ja dava pra ve varias pessoas ficando, então colocaram outros funks e gina deceu do palco junto com as outras meninas que estavam la em cima draco viu gina ir até o balcão de bebidas e virar um copo de um liquido verde que era alcolico e ele sabia que ela não era muito forte a alcool ela estava e então veio um menino o tal de cedrico e eles começaram a conversar draco suspirou e foi achar procurar uma garota pra ficar.

Hum gina weasley? – perguntou cedrico

Oi você cedrico não é? – ele afirmou e disse:

Sou e hum você dança muito bem heim – gina riu talvez efeito do alcool.

Ah concerteza se você chama apenas rebolar de dançar – falou sarcastica e ele riu e ela perguntou – e cade a chang pensei que estivessem juntos.

Ah ela ta com o potter – falou amargurado gina riu e disse :

Por que isso não me supreende? – ele riu e passou a mão pela cintura de ginny e a beijou gina se surpreendeu e não correspondeu mas depois começou a corresponder os labios dele eram gelados e ele tinha gosto de hortelã e ela tambem por causa do gosto da bebida ele esplorava a boca dela com a lingua uma mão na cintura a outra na nuca e ginny comuma mão na nuca a outra bagunçava os cabelos bronze dele e a apertava pela cintura contra ele, cedrico pensou em uma parede e imediatamente apareceu uma pilastra ele encostou ginny lá e continuou a beija-la e passou a a mão na barriga dela nesse momento ginny travou e o empurrou gentilmente e disse baixo só para que ele ouvisse:

Cedrico eu sei que é chato para voce que a chang ta com o potter mas não vai ser me beijando que você vai consegui-la de volta não é de mim que você gosta e você sabe disso! Eu acho que é melhor agente só ser amigo... por que se não agente só vai acabar se machucando e eu ja não tenho mais codições de sofrer. – ele a abraçou e falou:

Ok mas agente pode ficar hoje né? Só sera beijos – gina suspirou derrotada e ele voltou a beija-la e assim passou a noite umas 4 horas da manha todos estavam voltando para seus salões comunais dizendo que o MDA sabia realmente dar uma festa e que cedrico deu uns pegas legal na weasley.

N/A: Gente ficou grande demais?? é por causa das musicas... bom eu queria dedicar o capitulo pra:Artemise3000 a unica que comenta aki xD

Valew por comenta em!!

beijos!

e se alguem mais ler comenta vai! =D


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Complicações, final de ano exaustivo.

Gina acordou meio dia foi almoçar e depois se preparar para sair disse que ia estudar poções na sala precisa para as amigas e foi se arrumas colocou um short preto um palmo acima dos joelhos e por cima uma saia curta vermelha e um top preto por cima dele um tecido preto meio transparente e uma bota preta quando deram 7 horas ela foi até a frente da sala de snape com uma capa por cima ela ouviu a voz de snape falando:

Entre – ela entrou na sala estavam eles snape, narcisa e draco a esperando, mas ela não estava atrasada afinal era comum Malfoy chegarem mais cedo aos compromissos marcados todos lhe deram um aceno de cabeça e que retribuiu draco não olhou nenhuma vez em seus olhos então snape disse:

Irei lhes explicar as missões. – todos prestaram atenção – o seguinte lupin conseguiu informações de que três vampiros e um ex-comensal irão atacar uma casa hoje de uma menina recém-nascida ela é importante ela é a 1ª mulher a nascer em sete gerações de homens e então seu sangue é precioso para muitos rituais e ela não pode cair nas mãos desse comensal vocês tem que protegê-la eles devem estar a caminho e vocês também vão, mas antes mudem de aparecia lupin estão esperando por vocês até mais tarde. – ele saiu da sala e narcisa disse:

Mudem suas aparências – Gina ficou morena de olhos azuis zafira e draco ficou moreno de olhos castanho avermelhados como os de Gina era narcisa ficou ruiva de olhos verdes modificaram os tamanhos das bocas e narizes e estavam irreconhecíveis e narcisa disse – agora eu vou pegar umas armas e nos já vamos – ela saiu da sala e deixou draco e ginny sozinhos e ginny o notou distante e com o rosto frio e disse:

Draco você esta bem – ele a respondeu com frieza incomum ao menos com ela:

Estou ótimo – ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:

O que eu fiz? – ele bufou e falou:

Você tem que se dar o valor sabia? Ficar rebolando em cima de um palco se embebedar e ficar se agarrando com o Diggory você ta parecendo uma qualquer e.... – Gina o interrompeu:

Qualquer é isso que você acha que eu sou? – ele ia falar algo, mas ela o cortou – pois La do palco parecia que você estava gostando! – ele trincou os dentes e disse:

E quem não gostou? Você com uma roupa minúscula dançando até o chão isso é coisa de pu... – foi interrompido por ginny:

Pare não quero ouvir mais nada! – ele bufou e olhou para o lado então narcisa entrou na sala e notou o clima tenso e disse:

Hora de ir crianças – e pegaram uma chave de portal que era um dos brincos de Narcisa ginny estava um pouco abalada pelas coisas que ouviu afinal quem ouve o melhor amigo a chamar de uma qualquer e puta e não fica abalada? Eles chegaram e encontraram lupin este não notou o clima tenso no ar então começou a falar:

O seguinte eu já evacuei a criança para outro lugar, narcisa você... – e a missão começou.

Três vampiros e uma pessoa encapuzada estavam chegando dois vampiros ficaram do lado de fora e um comensal e um vampiro entrou. Na casa havia uma mulher ninando uma criança então comensal disse:

Me de a criança! – a mulher fala:

O que vocês querem com o meu bebe? – o homem riu foi até a mulher e pegou o embrulho de seus braços e o olhou era uma boneca de pano que ele deixou cair então à mulher morena falou:

Ó você deixo meu bebe cair! – e chutou ele que caiu sentado e procurando a varinha ela fez um feitiço e matou o comensal – o vampiro que estava La dentro foi retido por lupin. O de fora da direita onde draco estava decapitado e sem membros, mas Gina estava com problema para se concentrar e alem disso esse era um bom vampiro e lutava bem ela dava os golpes e ele estava conseguindo se defender então ele deu um chute em seu estomago depois uma serie de socos e Gina caiu no chão quando draco viu ele foi correndo ajudá-la mas o vampiro podia fazer magia e ele descobriu isso da pior maneira o vampiro fez um feitiço para paralisar em quanto draco tentava se soltar ele foi até ginny e começou a tirara as roupas dela draco ficou estico (mesmo com o feitiço) quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo ele começou de toda a maneira se mover mas não conseguiu e quando o vampiro já estava chegando as roupas intimas dela ele se repreendeu e fez uma um anti feitiço só com a mão e então ficou enfurecido com o vampiro a sua frente.

Draco o empurrou de cima dela o vampiro caiu e se levantou e começou a proferir feitiços que draco desviava facilmente guiado pela raiva ele dá um soco no rosto do vampiro esse sente muita dor porque draco com raiva acaba fazendo com que em volta de sua mão aja um feitiço crucio então cada soco dele era como receber o feitiço ele o socou mais 3 vezes até este cair no chão e draco botar fogo nele.

Voltou se para Gina ela estava desacordada e machucada em algumas partes vestida apenas por suas peças intima ele agachou ao seu lado colocou seu, sobretudo em cima dela e a pegou no colo sua mãe e lupin já tinham voltado ele pegou uma caneta que era a chave de portal e os transportou para seu quarto.

A depositou na cama e falou:

Gi, Gin, Gina, Ginny, Ginevra! – ela abriu os olhos assustada e falou:

Onde eu estou? – ela olhou para draco e disse – draco? – ele sorriu aliviado e disse:

Pronto Gi já esta em casa – ela sorriu tristemente e falou:

Draco me perdoa eu não queria fazer aquelas coisas, mas eu... Desculpe – ele apenas encarou e disse:

Eu fui grosso com você me desculpe também – draco deitou-se lado dela ela estava tremendo e ele falou – tudo bem?

Draco... Ele, ele tentou será que eu sou um imã para isso? –ele riu e disse divertido:

Você senhorita weasley é um imã para problemas – ela riu tristemente e o abraçou afundando o rosto no peito de draco esse teve um leve arrepio eles ficaram quietos por um tempo então eles começaram a adormecer e só segundos antes de dormir draco lembrou que gina ainda estava só de roupa intima.

No outro dia foi bem constrangedor acordar só de roupas intimas abraçada a draco em quanto ele ainda estava dormindo Gina pegou uma blusa dele e fez uns ajustes para que servisse nela a calça ela pegou dele e encolheu um pouco e voltou para seu dormitório e se arrumar hoje seria a 2ª tarefa.

Gina estava com todos torcendo para que Harry vencesse todo mundo da grifinoria começou a gritar:

Harry – palmas – Harry – palmas e assim se repetiu até que ele já estava na água esperou se passou 10 minutos e nada 20 fleur aprece, mas sem sua refém parece que ela teve problemas com algum bicho e então todos esperando e fleur chorando pela irmã.

Então apareceu à meia hora cedrico Diggory com Chang nos braços se passou mais 20 minutos e então apareceu Krum e Hermione quando eles saíram da água Hermione se ajuntou até Gina e disse:

Harry ainda não voltou? – Gina negou e as duas começaram a ficar preocupadas. Todos ficaram olhando a água imaginando o que teria acontecido então um minuto antes de dar uma hora a irmãzinha de fleur apareceu junto de Rony ajudaram eles a subirem e bem na hora que Harry apareceu o quadro marcou 1 hora todos gritaram quando dumbledore o colocou em 2 lugar por salvar a irmã de fleur. E daqui a dois meses teria a 3ª tarefa que seria num labirinto todos voltaram seus afazeres Gina começou a se dedicar mais aos estudos apesar de saber quase todas as matérias.

Ela começou a pegar os livros de draco para ler quando eles tinham que fazer algum relatório de missão ou esperar para saber sobre a nova missão coisas que ela não sabia pedia para ele lhe explicar ou o professor relacionado a matéria tinha coisa que ela já sabia e poções para ela era entediante já que ela já sabia de quase tudo só uma coisa que esqueceu ali outra aqui herbologia é a matéria que ela tinha mais dificuldade já que não é uma deque ela teve aula a mais. Draco começou a lhe dar aulas de herbologia já que ele era super bom nisso já que tinha uma boa memória.

Suas notas melhoraram em herbologia ficando entre oito e nove às vezes 10 e draco ficava se gabando por isso.

Harry estava aprendendo coisas novas e treinando feito um louco e ginny e draco continuaram seu treinamento draco e Gina não contaram a narcisa ou a qualquer outro professor o que tinha quase acontecido naquela missão a 1ª filha mulher em sete gerações de homens e nem comentavam entre si com um tempo ginny se aproximou um pouco dede Hermione com isso de Rony e Harry também.

Draco começou a namorar Camiie Estefan – e agora ginny não podia ir muito ao quarto de draco.

Draco começou a namorá-la só por que ela era bonito e popular sangue puro e da sonserina seu pai ficou satisfeito a sua mãe a achou muito mimada Gina não falou nada Camiie era loira platinada bem branca olhos azuis céu estava na sala de ginny e era muito arrogante parecida com draco ela usava a saia mais curta que o normal e blusas bem apertadas draco não reclamava Gina secretamente a detestava e dizia a si que era por que ela era sonserina arrogante que achava quem tinha o rei na barriga e tinha um pouco de ciúmes de draco por que agora só o via de vez em quanto e quando se viam de vez em quando no corredor Camiie estava junto dele e eles geralmente estava no maior amasso e gina passava rapidamente e pensava passar despercebida mas draco sempre a via.

E então chegou o dia da terceira tarefa Harry estava muito nervoso, Hermione e Rony também estavam Ginny podia sentir que algo errado iria acontecer então dumbledore disse que ao soar o canhão o Harry e cedrico deveriam entrar já que eles eram os primeiros depois de um tempo Krum entrou e se foi deu para ouvir o barulho de explosíveins e de feitiços, Gina torcia os dedos de nervoso então fleur entrou passaram-se uns 20 minutos que eles estavam lá dentro então quando Gina ia tomar seu suco de abobora que eles estavam distribuindo no campo ouviram um grito feminino Gina tinha certeza de que era fleur todos olharam alarmados para o labirinto poucos minutos depois faíscas vermelhas foram jogadas no ar gina viu um grande redemoinho de magia ir até o local e voltar para a beirada do labirinto dele saiu o corpo de fleur suas amigas foram ajudá-la a voltar ao lugar então gina bebeu seu suco.

Ela disfarçadamente colocou magia em seus ouvidos para ampliar o som então ouviu a voz de cedrico falando:

Abaixe-se Harry – eles estavam trabalhando em dupla? Provavelmente não, mas então? Então ouviu a voz de Krum dizendo um feitiço e que pelo som errou e cedrico gritar outro feitiço e um som de um corpo caído no chão e a voz urgente de Harry - calma cedrico ele ta enfeitiçado! - então seus ouvidos captaram algo no mínimo mais interessante a voz de draco – Hum Camiie eu queria falar algo serio com você – e a voz melodiosa de Camiie respondeu – o que? Se for que você quer fazer de novo depois daqui não dá já combinei com a pansy de ver umas revistas e... – draco a interrompeu:

Não é isso. – ela falou com uma voz curiosa:

Então o que é? – ele estava com a voz fria que Gina detestava:

Eu quero terminar... – Gina colocou a mão na boca e Camiie falou um pouco histeria:

O que? Draquinho amor você não pode ta falando serio! Pare de brincar com essas coisas... – draco continuou:

Não só posso como estou! Não estou brincando – ela falou:

Você esta com outra?

Não

Então por quê? – ele sorriu de lado Gina tinha certeza mesmo não o vendo.

Eu não gosto mais de você considerei que não é justo te prender a mim desta maneira.

Há – ela rio com sarcasmo – draco porque isso não me surpreende? Mas pelo menos eu sei que comigo você foi gentil e não disse na minha cara que enjoou de mim! Vou falar para todos que agente conversou e decidiu terminar ta e não desminta! Será que o Blasie já terminou com a pansy? Espero que sim – e ela foi se afastando de draco. E draco falou sozinho:

Pelo menos ela não deu um show que nem a pansy! – Gina viu que Krum já havia saído e ela nem ao menos por que estava tão feliz que draco havia terminado com aquela menina? Não sabia disse a si mesma que era por que ela não o merecia. Então do nada apareceu Harry segurando o corpo de cedrico todos começaram a gritar menos ginny ela percebeu Harry estava ferido estava chorando e cedrico ele estava inerte! Morto? Ginny não tinha certeza então ela apurou os ouvido e viu Harry falando que ele havia morrido e Gina não agüentou começou a chorar apesar de tudo ele era seu amigo, ela sentiu os joelhos amolecerem e seu corpo pender para baixo, mas tinha alguém a segurando era Colin ele perguntou:

Ta tudo bem? – Gina negou baixinho e disse:

Ele esta morto! – ela abraçou Colin e chorou um pouco, mas quando viu Harry sendo arrastado pelo professor moody ela saiu correndo e foi até a professora McGonagall e ela ao vê-la disse:

Ginevra não é hora de ficar aqui e... – foi interrompida por Gina:

Professora minerva quem é o culpado? – ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:

Não sei!

Professora o professor moody saiu arrastando o Harry vá vê-lo! Por favor! – os olhos de minerva brilharam e disse:

Isso! – e foi atrás de alvo naquele dia todos voltaram para os salões comunais muito tristes e com medo. – Gina ficou esperando por Harry junto com Rony e Hermione na ala hospitalar logo ele apareceu e madame pronfrey logo lhe medicou quando ela saiu Rony e Hermione disse para ele contar o que aconteceu e ele começou:

Eu encontrei cedrico no final Krum estava nos atacando cedrico ficou preso e eu o ajudei então nos dois pegamos a taça, mas a taca era uma chave de portal nos levou até um cemitério onde está enterrado tom Ridlle o pai de Voldemort lá agente encontrou rabicho e ele matou cedrico e me prendeu ele fez uma poção e Voldemort voltou à vida e ele tirou sangue meu para isso ele voltou e chamou seus comensais um deles era Lucio Malfoy – Rony o interrompeu:

Eu sabia que aquele Malfoy é podre – Harry concordou e continuou:

Então ele falou que queria duelar comigo nós duelamos e ele lançou o Avada e eu expleliarmus e nossas varoinhas ficaram interligadas e da varinha dele saiu os fantasmas do cedrico do homem que eu vi ser morto em um sonho e meus pais e eles me ajudaram a fugir.

Quando cheguei o professor moody me levou para o gabinete dele e tentou me matar, mas ele não era o moody era um comensal da morte que estava se fingindo dele para me pegar e os comensais o mataram e Voldemort esta de volta! – ele respirou aliviado e Gina o olhou e disse:

Voltou é? – ele concordou só agora a notando o final de ano passou rápido todos passaram facilmente nas provas e voltaram para casa esse ano foi extremamente exaustivo Gina e draco se despediram com apenas uma troca de olhar.

N/A: hum gente eu estou pensando em fazer uma fic Sasuhina. espero que leiam!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Ordem da fênix.

Gina voltou para casa e reencontraram os pais eles estavam nervosos com o que estava acontecendo com a morte de cedrico e tudo mais em casa Gina dormiu uma noite turbulenta com sonhos estranho envolvendo tom e cedrico Harry, quando cedrico foi paralisado pelo feitiço da morte ela acordou, estava transpirando muito ela se levantou e viu que já era hora de levantar sua mãe já estava fazendo o café.

Ela foi tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene matinal no banho ficou pensando no sonho por que havia sonhado com isso? Não estava certa não podia ser uma previsão afinal cedrico já havia morrido ela chegou à conclusão que foi por que ela estava perturbada foi à cozinha e disse:

Olá mãe, pai – beijou cada um na bochecha e sua mãe disse:

Bom dia minha filha! – e Artur disse por ela:

Acordou cedo hoje – ela concordou e disse:

Sonho ruim – sua mãe fez uma careta e disse:

Sonho ruim dia ruim – Gina suspirou e sua mãe colocou o café a sua frente e ela comeu quando deram 8 horas ela berrou para Rony Fred e George descerem – passou um tempo e Fred e George desceram. E ela gritou novamente para Rony descer algum tempo depois Rony desceu com cara de muito sono eles comeram e o pai de ginny falou:

Rony convide Hermione para passar um tempo aqui antes de ir para a escola parece que nos teremos que nos mudar, vamos para a sede da ordem na próxima semana! – então Rony fez a pergunta:

O que é ordem? – e Artur respondeu:

A ordem pense que é um tipo de grupo formado por dumbledore quando existia Você-sabe-quem para derrotá-lo antes era formado por muitos que morreram como os pais de Harry por exemplo. O nome da organização chama-se Ordem da fênix. Nós iremos lá por que é mais seguro! E levaremos Hermione. – Rony se levantou e foi escrever a carta para Hermione.

E vocês – disse Molly – vão limpar o quintal! – todos os outros filhos se encolheram e foram para o quintal.

Passou-se uma semana e Hermione veio para a toca nesse final de semanas as malas já estavam prontas então chegou uma coruja e Gina pegou a carta e leu:

_Talvez nos veremos nas próximas semanas._

_Não responda. Saberá em breve._

_D.M_

Gina guardou o papel e pensou "tão sutil" e Molly perguntou:

De quem era carta Gina?

A de mandy ela disse que chegou bem em casa. – mentira esse ano mandy e Meg voltaram para os estados unidos e Colin e Zack foram fazer intercambio lá já que mandy e Colin e Zack e Meg estavam namorando.

Gina foi pegar suas coisas eles iriam hoje para ordem eles pegaram suas coisas e foram aparatando Fred e George já podiam aparatar e Molly levou ginny e Artur Rony. Eles pararam a frente de uma rua trouxa seu pai bateu a varinha e uma casa pareceu eles entram e então num corredor estreito então Gina viu no final do corredor estava Sirius sorrindo e ele falou:

Molly, Artur! Bem vindos – todos sorriram e seu pai o cumprimentou Rony e Hermione o cumprimentaram e todos se surpreenderam quando gina abraçou Sirius e disse seria:

Sirius preciso conversar com você! – ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e mostrou a porta da sala e disse para Molly:

Pode se instalar Molly eu a Gina já vamos. – ele entrou na sala de estar e disse – que foi Gina? – ela suspirou e tirou a carta de draco do bolso e mostrou para ele:

_Talvez nos veremos nas próximas semanas._

_Não responda. Saberá em breve._

_D.M_

Sirius franziu o cenho e Gina perguntou:

Você sabe o que ele quis dizer? – Sirius negou e Gina suspirou e sentou no sofá e falou – bom agora é esperar pela próxima semana – ele concordou e Gina foi se instalar.

Nessa semana ginny e os outros tiveram que limpar a casa de Sirius e os jantares era sempre muito movimentado com muitos aurores como Tonks o moody verdadeiro, entre outros então um dia dumbledore fez Hermione e Rony prometerem que não escreveriam a Harry e Gina entendeu que o recado era para ela. No inicio da semana Dumbledore disse que Harry foi atacado por dementadores e que usou magia. Todos ficaram muito preocupados. No meio da semana dumbledore chamou os pais de ginny para uma conversa quando saíram informaram os filhos que iriam sair e mais tarde voltavam.

Gina achou estranho, mas achou melhor não comentar nada, eles passaram a tarde inteira com o gêmeos eles estavam fazendo orelhas extensíveis de noite estava tendo uma reunião da ordem da qual nenhuma das crianças poderiam participar. Mas Tonks, moody. Quim, lupin e outros aurores não estavam isso era estranho então ouviram barulho na porta de algumas pessoas entrando e no andar de baixo do quarto de ginny era o quarto de Rony então se ouviu a porta sendo aberta e a voz de Hermione:

Harry! Você está bem? Nós os ouvimos falar do ataque dos dementadores. Tem que nos contar tudo. – Rony a interrompeu:

Deixe-o respirar, Hermione! – mas Hermione continuou:

E essa audiência do ministério? É um absurdo! – parou para respirar e continuou – Já pesquisei. Não podem expulsar você. É muita injustiça. – sua voz já estava exaltada e Harry respondeu com a voz um pouco exaltada também:

Tem ocorrido muita injustiça. – ele fez uma pausa e perguntou: - Bem, que lugar é este? – Rony a respondeu:

È a sede. – e Hermione continuou:

Da ordem da fênix é uma sociedade secreta dumbledore fundou-a quando lutaram contra você-sabe-quem – e Harry perguntou:

Não podiam ter dito isso em uma carta? – Rony e Hermione pareceram desconfortáveis – passei o verão inteiro em notícias. – e Rony disse:

Nós queríamos escrever. Serio queríamos. Só que... – ele e Hermione se encararam e Harry disse:

O que?

Dumbledore nos fez jurar que não contaríamos. – e Harry disse:

Dumbledore disse isso? – ele deu uma pausa – mas por que ele queria me deixar no escuro? Talvez eu pudesse ajudar. Fui eu quem viu Voldemort voltar... Quem lutou com ele quem viu cedrico Diggory ser morto. – então se ouviu uma voz diferente dos gêmeos fazendo piadas e indo ver se conseguiam escutar algo e Gina foi se juntar a eles. –eles ouviram:

Ele não uma criança Molly. – disse Sirius e Molly replicou:

Mas não é adulto também.

Ele não é o Tiago, Sirius.

Ele não é o seu filho.

É como se fosse.

Quem mais ele tem? – Harry cumprimenta Gina e continuam:

Tem a mim. – então a voz de snape zombando:

Que paternalismo comovente, Black – Gina balança a cabeça inconformada "eles não mudam!" – talvez Potter vire um criminoso, como o padrinho.

Fique fora disso ranhoso – e Harry pergunta:

Snape faz parte da ordem? – disse outra pessoa

Saia! Eu sei

E por que não conta a ele? – então bichento bate a pata na orelha extensível.

Todos voltaram reclamando para o quarto – então Gina diz para os irmãos:

Acho que mamãe já voltou.

É – então Molly falou no andar de baixo:

Meninos! Venham aqui! – todos eles desceram então Molly disse:

Queridos, chegou mais alguém que irá ficar aqui nas feria é draco Malfoy - todos fizeram cara de espanto menos ginny ele saiu à sala e snape ao seu lado ele colocou a mão em seu ombro e Molly disse:

Ginevra querida mostre o quarto a ele é o quarto do lado do seu. – Gina assentiu e começou a subir as escadas e draco logo atrás com sua mala e deu para ouvir snape dizendo para Sirius:

Do lado do dela você bebeu? – Sirius riu e disse:

Deixa snape eles não vão fazer nada. – snape virou-se e desceu as escadas não antes de ouvir Sirius dizer – Você tem que parar de ser super protetor nunca ouviu dizer que professores não devem ter preferidos? – snape resmungou qualquer coisa e seguiu seu caminho e todos os olharam atônito ai ele disse – ham é uma longa história! E bem Harry! – e Sirius o abraçou e Gina mostrou o quarto de draco e disse:

Você pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo? – ela deitou na cama dele ele disse:

Minha mãe distraiu meu pai em quanto eu fugia ele queria colocar a marca em mim amanha e agora eu não sei como esta minha mãe ela falou que ia fugir também, mas eu não sei se ela vai conseguir e eu fui até hogwarts de vassoura e então falei com dumbledore e vim para cá com seus pais. Bem acho que foi isso – Gina o olhou preocupada e disse:

Você acha que narcisa consegue? – ele deu de ombros e deitou na cama também e disse:

Ta tudo bem por aqui? – Gina falou:

Mais ou menos um dementador tentou matar o Harry e ele usou magia vai ter a audiência semana que vem. – ele fez um barulho de entendimento e disse:

Eu não fui o único a fugir nott zabine e pansy também, mas eles vão ficar escondidos na escola eu não fiquei lá por que meu pai tem acesso á escola. – Gina sentou-se atrás da cabeça de draco e começou a passar as mãos em seus cabelos ele fechou os olhos e disse:

Vamos acho que temos um jantar para ir- Gina concordou eles desceram as escadas em silencio e entraram na cozinha todos pararam para olhá-los então os gêmeos voltaram a conversar e Harry a comer Hermione e Rony também então draco falou:

Oi ninfadora – ela sorriu e disse:

E ai beleza primo? – draco concordou e ela sorriu para Gina que sorriu de volta tinham duas cadeiras entre Sirius e severo do lado de Sirius sentou-se Gina e do lado dela draco e Gina e draco falaram ao mesmo tempo:

Remo – ele sorriu para os dois e Molly brigou com Gina:

Que isso menina ele por acaso te deixou chamar pelo primeiro nome? – lupin riu e disse:

Claro que deixei Molly eu sei que é errado, mas Gina era minha aluna preferida. – Gina sorriu sem graça e draco riu sarcástico e disse – não me diga! - E Sirius sorriu e disse:

Que foi? Ciúmes draco? – Gina riu e disse:

Porque teria? Ele é o aluno preferido do severo! – Sirius riu e disse:

E você a preferida – Gina deu de ombros. Todos olharam para eles e Rony disse descrente:

Você a preferida? Aham – gina riu. E snape disse:

Hum Ginevra depois do jantar temos que conversar dumbledore pediu para eu te perguntar uma coisa.

Claro. – todos olharam estranhos para ela e Molly perguntou:

O que o professor poderia querer com você? – Gina deu de ombros e falou.

Não tenho idéia. - então começaram a conversar com o Harry sobre o que estava acontecendo depois que do jantar os aurores começaram a sair e ficaram só Sirius draco gina severo Molly Artur já tinha ido dormir Rony Hermione e Harry também estavam então severo disse:

Venho Ginevra vamos a sala de estar dos Black - então draco e Rony fizeram menção de se levantar e ir junto mas severo disse:

Más ninguém voltem para seus quarto - então Sirius fala:

Eu vou junto – severo o metralha com os olhos e lupin se levantou também severo seguiu em frente então fecharam a porta e depois de todos sentados Sirius falou:

Se vocês não saírem de trás dessa porta agora eu vou fazer todos vocês virarem bichos! – depois de varias bufadas raivosas se ou viram passos indo embora – Gina olhou confusa para severo e disse:

O que foi? – severo começou:

Gina você sabe que esta acima da media de educação no ano que você esta estudando certo? – ela respondeu afirmativamente. E ele prosseguiu – então dumbledore quer fazer a proposta de que você poderia pular um ano e ir direto pro quinto agora em vez do quarto o que você acha? – gina arregalou os olhos e disse:

Ah eu acho ótimos mas severo vão me aceitar na academia de aurores quando eu me formar mesmo eu não tendo 17 anos? – ele ponderou e disse:

Acho que sim considerando suas notas. – ela concordou e disse:

Então eu quero sim. – severo sorriu e disse:

Aleluia! Vou ter alguém inteligente alem do draco e da Granger na minha aula! – Gina riu Sirius falou:

Hum e o Harry é o que burro por acaso? – snape disse:

Pior que uma pedra – Gina riu e Sirius a olhou feio e disse:

Não era você a apaixonada por ele? – Gina ficou vermelha e Sirius riu dela e ela o olhou zangada. – então eles saíram da sala e Gina subiu para o seu quarto quando ia abrir a porta dele ouviu passos subindo a escada imaginou ser Harry Rony e Hermione pra saber sobre o assunto, mas então quando já dava para eles verem Gina que ia abrir a porta do próprio quarto a porta do quarto de draco abre e a puxa todos olham atônitos e Rony bravo quando Gina fala:

Não da pra chama com a boca em vez de me puxar desse jeito? Seu anormal. – ele disse:

Conta logo e deixa de enrrolação - ela sorriu de lado malvada e disse:

E quem disse que eu vou te contar? – ele sorriu igualmente maléfico e disse:

Eu disse – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e ele disse – você será torturada weasley! – então ela disse:

Você vai... NÂO! – então quando Rony Harry e Hermione entram no quarto com as varinhas erguidas (Não pensem besteira ¬¬) viram uma weasley com as faces coradas rindo e um Malfoy fazendo cócegas nela e até ela dizer:

Ta eu conto! – então os dois olharam para o trio que estavam com uma cara de espanto então gina perguntou confusa:

Já não basta o Harry vocês dois querem uma audiência também? – ai Hermione disse:

A agente pensou que outra coisa tava acontecendo – então draco disse:

Que surpresa pensei que só você sabia como usar o cérebro – e então levou um cutucão de gina e um olhar desaprovador e draco deu de ombros e se jogou na cama e disse:

Fale Ginevra. – todos que antes estavam bravos agora prestavam atenção em Gina ela se sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha que tinha no quarto e disse:

AH nada tão espantoso dumbledore só falou para eu pular um ano e ir direto pro quinto para nos dois nos formamos na mesma época sabe como é toda aquela coisa da academia de auror, severo ficou feliz quando eu aceitei. – o trio os olhava espantados e draco disse:

Lógico que ficou já que a queridinha dele vai se adiantar um ano – gina riu e disse:

Talvez seja porque a queridinha e o queridinho dele vão estudar junto loiro aguado – ele disse:

A cenourinha não sou o queridinho dele dês de quando ele acha que eu quero te estrupar ou coisa assim! – gina fez uma careta quando ele disse estrupar e abaixou a cabeça imersa em pensamentos e então a voz de Rony rompeu pelo quarto:

Que diabos esta acontecendo aqui? Ginevra dês de quando você é amiga do Malfoy e... – foi interrompido por draco:

Ginevra não precisa ficar lembrando dessas coisas sabia? – ela levantou o rosto que estava com uma expressão agoniada e disse:

Ok, mas é difícil controlar pensamentos – draco assentiu e Gina olhou para Rony:

Nós somos amigos dês do meu segundo ano, mas isso não é exatamente da sua conta – Rony ficou vermelho de raiva e disse:

Você é minha mãe eu tenho o direito e... – Gina o cortou:

Exatamente meu irmão não meu pai e eu já disse o que você deve saber, mas devo lhe falar não conte sobre nossa amizade a ninguém não é para ninguém saber ainda mais agora que Voldemort esta de volta – todos a olharam indagadoramente e ela disse:

A mãe de draco e o pai dele e severo trabalham para Voldemort sendo a mãe do draco só a esposa de Lucio, mas ela traz importantes de lá e severo também é um espião, mas não contem a ninguém sobre o assunto se não levarei um puxão de orelha de severo e narcisa – e draco disse baixo, mas os outros ouviram:

Se ela ainda estiver viva – Gina suspirou e então eles assentiram afirmativamente de que não contariam nada então Harry falou:

Então Malfoy por que fugiu de casa? – draco continuou a olhar o teto. E disse:

Não sou obrigado a dizer! - Gina não disse nada e Harry disse:

Se você não quer que agente pense que você virou como se diz hum? Traidor do sangue... – draco fechou os olhos e disse:

Pouco me importa o que vocês pensam se eu sou um perdedor idiota ou o príncipe encantado agora da para parar com a festa no meu quarto pelo que me lembre eu chamei Ginevra aqui e não vocês – Gina falou:

A educação – ele a ignorou e o trio se entre olhou Rony e disse:

Nós já vamos e venha Gina – Gina olhou para draco e falou:

Depois eu vou. Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco – Rony protestou, mas Gina o ignorou ele ficou sem graça com e resolveu sair Harry lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e saiu Hermione o imitou. Depois que eles saíram Gina se aproximou de draco e se lembro do sonho que havia tido era tom de novo lhe incomodando ela deitou-se na cama ao lado de draco e disse:

Tudo bem draco? – ele sorriu e isso ela achou estranho e ele disse:

Agora está – ele virou de lado e a abraçou ela se surpreendeu então começou as mãos no cabelo ele suspirou e fechou os e Gin aproveitou para pensar por que ela havia sonhado com tom novamente será que foi por que ele voltou? Achou que não e Harry ele parecia tão aborrecido Rony ela achou que estava bravo com ela. Hermione parecia perdida algo incomum para ela. Esse ano seria ruim. Draco suspirou e ela sentiu a respiração dele bater contra o seu pescoço um arrepiou passou pelo seu corpo então ela que suspirou e pensou qual efeito aquele Malfoy tinha sobre ela.

Notou que ele havia adormecido lhe beijou a testa e ele continuou de olhos fechados então viu os lábios dele bem ali ao seu alcance então não resistiu deu um selinho lá, então sentiu uma mão em sua nuca fazendo pressão então os lábios de draco se entreabriram e ela sentiu a língua dele pedindo passagem não negou lógico que não àquela hora esquecera que tinha um cérebro, a língua dele aveludada e experiente entrou em sua boca explorando-a em beijo calmo e prazeroso ela tinha gosto de laranjas doces e ele de limão ele, passou a mão no rosto de Gina tirando os fios de cabelo que lá havia acariciou o rosto desceu a mão pelo pescoço dela sentindo-a se arrepiar desceu a mão pelo braço da ruiva e deixou a mão se depositar sobre a cintura dela

Apertando-a contra seu corpo sentindo as curvas da garota de 14 anos que tinha curvas bem grandes para a idade dela ela colocou a mão em sua nuca o puxando para mais perto suas línguas travavam uma luta sensual mão dele começou baixar pela lateral do corpo dela para as pernas torneadas da menina que ao sentir o toque do garoto geme baixinho isso pareceu deixar draco mais corajoso e confiante então ele começou a descer os beijos pelo queixo...

Então a porta do quarto foi aberta e um Sirius e um Remo espantados na porta olhavam os dois que com o barulho se afastaram e olharam para porta e viram os dois ainda espantados Gina ficou mais vermelha que seus cabelos e draco estava levemente rosado e ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos nervoso então Sirius disse:

È acho que snape tinha razão deixar esses dois em quartos pertos poderia causar certas coisas. – remo concordou e balbuciou algo como:

Eu realmente não esperava por isso – então Gina disse:

Na-nã-o-o é na-nada disso que-estapensando! – draco passou a mão pelo cabelo e disse:

Agente não tava fazendo nada – ai Sirius disse:

Imagina até parece!- ironicamente – vocês só estavam quase fazendo um filh- foi interrompido por Gina:

Sirius! Foi só um beijo! Um beijo! Pare de falar asneiras – e draco a olhou de canto de olho e essa abaixou a cabeça vermelha e ficou quieta e então draco tomou a palavra:

Não estávamos transando se é isso que vocês querem saber - e falou irritado – agora querem parar de bancar os puritanos? Principalmente você Sirius pensa que eu não sei que minha mãe bota chifres no meu pai? – Sirius ficou vermelho e disse:

Isso não vem ao caso. E é bom vocês não fazerem essas coisas não agora ela só tem 14 anos E pelo amor de deus draco você é louco imaginou se eu fosse um dos weasley? Você estaria morto! – draco sorriu cretino e disse:

Ok Sirius eu tranco a porta da próxima vez - Sirius ia para cima dele mais remo o segurou. E disse:

Calma Sirius ele só esta te chateando e você caiu e ele e Ginevra não farão nada vamos - Sirius saiu então remo disse – Acho bom vocês não fazerem nada mesmo e vocês estão juntos dês de quando? – Gina e draco desviaram o olhar um para cada canto do quarto e lupin sentiu o clima de constrangimento. E saiu de fininho e o clima ficou tenso no quarto. Gina não sábia o que fazer e draco muito menos estava acostumado com as mulheres darem em cima dele e gina era sua única amiga ela ainda olhava pro colchão e então ele se movimentou para perto dela e levantou seu rosto estava vermelho e ela desviou os olhos dos dele e ele então deu um selinho nela o que a fez arregalar os olhos ai ele a olhou nos olhos e disse:

Era isso que queria né? –ela abaixou o rosto totalmente vermelho e disse um quase inaudível "desculpe" ele riu e disse – não precisa ter vergonha Gin é normal eu também te beijei – ela pareceu ficar com mais vergonha ainda e ele disse – vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu certo? – ela concordou então se levantou e disse:

Já vou indo – sem olhar para cima e foi para fora do quarto então desceu as escadas até ir à sala onde Sirius e Remo estavam ela olhando para baixo disse:

Posso falar com você Sirius? – ele olhou para remo e concordou e remo saiu da sala por uns minutos e Gina disse:

Sirius eu queria pedir para você não contar o que aconteceu para ninguém até por que não vai mais acontecer, por favor – ele suspirou e disse:

Ok mas tome cuidado Gina os adolescentes de hoje tem os hormônios ligados nos 360 – então Gina disse alto:

Não fale nada também Remo! – lupin saiu de traz da porta envergonhado por ser flagrado ouvindo a conversa, mas ignorou o fato e concordou Gina subiu para o quarto colocou uma camisola rosa bebe que ia até o meio das coxas sem decotes deitou-se e meio que imediato adormeceu.

Ela estava andando alegremente pelo castelo de hogwarts então entrou em um banheiro conhecido o de murta disse palavras em uma língua desconhecida língua de cobra as pias começaram a se mover então apareceu um grande túnel ela pulou por ele e chegou a uma câmera cheia de ossos passou por outras câmeras e postou-se de frente a uma grande estatua e então o viu com os cabelos pretos e olhos verdes sorriso lindo e ele disse:

Gina! Veio me visitar? Estava com saudades de você! Mas nossa como esta bonita! Venha aqui – Gina começou a entender o que se passava então ela disse:

Não! Saia de perto de mim! – ele riu e disse:

Você será minha e não do potter! – se aproximou dela apertou-a pelos pulsos com força eles começaram a sangrar e ela começou a sentir muita dor ele ria dela e a chamava de fraca que ninguém a queria nem potter ela começou a chorar e ele lhe dera uma bofetada que doeu não deveria doer apenas era um sonho não? então ele a jogou no chão e disse:

Você sofrerá!

– ela então acordou em sua cama suava frio e chorava olhou os pulsos com alivio e viu que o copo de água em sua cabeceira havia explodido então virou-se de lado tentando dormir mas o sonho não vinha só mais vontade de chorar então se levantou e foi até o outro quarto abriu a porta e entrou estava escuro, mas a janela aberta o quarto era iluminado pela luz da lua nova gina foi até a cama de draco viu que ele a olhava e ele disse:

Você esta bem? - Gina não respondeu se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e se encolheu ao lado de draco ele suspirou e a puxou para mais perto sabia que quando ela tinha esses sonhos ela ficava terrivelmente volúvel e vinha direto para o seu quarto.

Ele se levantou e foi até a mala de lá tirou um chocolate suíço que trouxera de casa pegou um pouco e caminhou-se até a cama chamou-a ela se virou e ele lhe deu uma barrinha de chocolate enquanto comia outra.

Ele deitou-se e ela também ele a abraçou ela e eles adormeceram dessa maneira.

Na cozinha as 08h00min da manhã Molly preparava o café e na mesa estavam lupin, Sirius, Severos, Moody, Tonks, Fred e Jorge Hermione.

Rony e Harry entravam pela porta e Molly disse:

Rony vai acordar sua irmã e draco! – ele reclamou:

A mãe eu não quero e... – ela o interrompeu:

Nada de mais e vai logo – Hermione e Harry foram com ele eles subiram as escadas conversando Hermione:

Vocês não acham estranha essa amizade da Gina com o Malfoy? – então Rony e Harry disseram:

Totalmente estranha! – e Rony disse – e ela não diz mais detalhes isso que me da raiva. – eles estavam no 1º andar recomeçaram a nova sessão de escadaria então Harry disse:

Não confio no Malfoy. – Hermione disse:

Só porque ele não quis te contar porque fugiu. –e Rony disse:

Acho que até o pai dele deve odiá-lo – Harry deu de ombros e Hermione não falou nada eles agora estavam no 2º andar e então Harry disse:

Eu sonhei com Voldemort ontem. – e Hermione disse:

Tome cuidado com essas coisas – ele concordou então disse:

Tiveram noticias da Cho? – Rony riu e disse:

O tadinho ta apaixonado – ai Harry disse:

Cala a boca – e Hermione riu –eles chegaram até o 3º andar e foram para o quarto de Gina abriram e viram um monte de coberta, mas nada da Gina acharam estranho e Rony disse:

Ela deve estar no banheiro – eles concordaram e foram para a porta de draco e abriram ao verem draco deitado com a cabeça de Gina sobre seu peito descoberto Rony ficou uma fera, mas antes que ele falasse algo draco disse:

Quieto weasley só um minuto – ele fez Gina sair de perto dele o que ela resmungou ele deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e se levantou pegou a camisa que estava em cima da cabeceira vestiu e saiu do quarto e disse:

Weasley! Antes de você pensar besteira ela teve um pesadelo ontem e veio pro meu quarto porque estava com medo não foi nada de mais! – Rony avaliou e disse:

E por que você estava sem camisa? Você ta assediando minha irmã! – draco riu sarcástico e disse:

Eu durmo sem camisa! – Rony disse:

E por que ela foi te procurar em vez de a mim?

Talvez por que eu estivesse mais próximo ou talvez por que o potter esta no seu quarto. – deu de ombros e Harry o ignorou e então draco disse:

Weasley ela é sua irmã acorde-a e você deve saber como ela fica quando sonha com aquela coisa. – Rony suspirou e concordou ele entrou no quarto e Harry e Hermione ficaram esperando na porta draco já havia decido.

Gina acorda – cutucou-a e ela gemeu e disse:

Mais 5 minutos! – Rony riu e disse:

Gina vamos acorda vamos tomar café – ela suspirou e abriu os olhos e disse:

Rony? O que você ta fazendo no quarto do draco? – ele fez uma careta e disse:

Te acordando e da próxima vez vê se vai pro meu quarto em vez do da doninha – gina ficou vermelha se levantou e foi até o seu quarto saiu vestindo uma calça Jeans e uma blusa rosa com decote em U foi até a saída encontrou o Trio e Rony falou:

Que decote é esse? – Gina o ignorou e desceu às escadas ela entrou na cozinha e todos a olharam, mas voltaram ao que estavam fazendo no café Gina Tonks e Hermione ficaram conversando banalidades e tonks ficava mudando de forma fazendo Gina e Hermione rir o dia passou rápido no dia seguinte seria a audiência de Harry estavam todos apreensivos esperando o resultado passou-se o dia lentamente então Harry voltou e disse as boas novas que ele não havia sido expulso isso foi ótimo passaram-se as semanas e Gina não dormiu mais com Draco pois graças a uma poção não sonhou mais então chegou o dia de embarcar para hogwarts. Ele acordou cedo para se trocar e ouviu que havia uma grande confusão para se arrumarem para ir a estação ouviu que Fred e George tinham enfeitiçado os seus malões para pouparem tempo, mas os mesmos colidiram com Gina a fazendo rolar dois lances de escadas e a voz de Molly gritando:

-... PODERIAM TÊ-LA MACHUCADO SERIAMENTE, SEUS IDIOTAS... – e ouviu-se também a senhora Black gritando:

- MESTIÇOS IMUNDOS, EMPORCALHANDO A CASA DOS MEUS PAIS...

Hermione entrou no quarto de Harry e draco podia escutar perfeitamente do próprio quarto:

- mamãe e papai acabaram de mandar uma carta – esperou um pouco – você está pronto?

Quase. A Gina esta bem?

A senhora weasley já cuidou dela – disse Hermione – Mas agora olho-tonto está protestando que não podemos sair até Estúrgio chegar, ou ficará faltando uma pessoa na guarda.

Guarda? –perguntou Harry – temos que ir à king's cross com uma guarda?

Você tem que ir à king's cross com uma guarda – corrigiu-o Hermione "sempre o potter" pensou draco.

Por quê? – perguntou Harry irritado – pensei que Voldemort estive agindo pelas sombras ou será que você está me dizendo que ele vai pular de dentro de um latão de lixo e tentar me matar? – Hermione ignorou a ironia e disse:

Eu não sei, foi o que olho tonto disse, mas se não sairmos logo decididamente vamos perder o trem...

SERÁ QUE VOCÊS PODERIAM DESCER AQUI GORA POR FAVOR! – berrou a senhora weasley e draco desceu e encontro potter e Granger eles passaram do lado do retrato que gritava e parou ao ver draco e disse:

Você é bem parecido com seu Malfoy, mas seus olhos são iguais aos de narcisa – draco falou um desinteressado:

Hum é mesmo? - no andar de baixo encontraram Molly que gritava para sobressair aos gritos do quadro que ao ver Harry e Hermione. Recomeçou a gritar:

Harry Draco vocês vem comigo e com a Tonks deixe o malão e a coruja com Alastor, ele irá cuidar da bagagem... Ah pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, Dumbledore disse que não! – Sirius estava em sua forma canina atrás de Harry. Eles foram para estação a pé e Sirius ia espantando gatos pelo caminho os fazendo rir menos a mãe de ginny que ainda estava brava com ele.

Ao chegarem à estação Lino elogiou o "cão" de Harry e Moody trouxe as bagagens e disse que estava sem problemas. Segundos depois apareceu o Sr. Weasley com Rony e Hermione tinham praticamente descarregado carrinho de bagagem quando Fred Jorge e Gina apareceram com lupin perguntaram se estava tudo bem e ficaram falando mal de outros Aurores então lupin se despediu de todos e em Harry ele deu tapinhas nas costas e dizendo – você também tome cuidado Harry – e virando-se para draco disse – to de olho em você hem! – Malfoy bufou impaciente e moody disse para Harry:

È, cabeça baixa e olhos alertas – disse Moody apertando a mão do garoto também então disse:

Vamos Malfoy – draco assentiu afirmativamente e disse:

Um segundo – ele encostou a mão no ombro de Gina e os dois ficaram invisíveis e todos os presentes ficaram surpresos, mas draco os ignorou e Draco deu um beijo na testa de Gina a abraçou e disse:

Até mais – e voltaram a ficar visível eles viram Gina levemente rosada até que ele pegou o malão e atravessou a passagem e foi com Moody que o levou até o outro lado depois que os weasley e Harry e Hermione passaram Gina viu draco falando com Blasie zabine e a Parkinson dando em cima dele descaradamente. Os ignorou o enorme cão preto tentou "abraçar" o Harry, mas a mãe de ginny brigou com ele e ele parou e ela disse:

Depressa, depressa Escrevam... Se comportem... Se esqueceram algo nós enviaremos de volta... Agora subam!

Até mais! – gritou Harry pela janela aberta quando o trem partiu.

Ele não deveria ter vindo – comentou Hermione referente a Sirius com preocupação

Ah anime-se ele não vê a luz do dia faz meses – disse Rony

Bom – disse Fred, batendo palmas- não podemos ficar aqui conversando o dia inteiro, temos negócios a discutir com Lino vemos vocês mais tarde – E ele e Jorge desapareceram pelo corredor á direita

O trem tomou velocidade, fazendo os garotos ali de pé balançarem

- então, vamos arranjar uma cabine? – convidou Harry Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e gina pensou "lavem a bomba!":

Hum - falou Rony.

- nós... Bem... Rony e eu temos que ir para o carro dos monitores – disse Hermione, sem jeito.

Rony não olhou para Harry.

Ah – disse Harry –certo. Ótimo.

Acho que vamos ficar lá a viajem inteira- disse Hermione e explicou o por que. E Rony ficou falando algumas desculpas mais esfarrapadas do que um pano de chão. Harry fez uma cara estranha ao qual Gina disse para ajudá-lo um pouco:

Anda se formos logo, poderemos guardar lugares para eles.

Certo – respondeu Harry ele pegou suas coisas e seguiu ginny que reparou que à medida que passavam pelas cabines todos os olhavam e apontavam cochichavam e então ginny se sentiu desconfortável e imaginou que Harry também estava no ultimo vagão Gina achou Neville que estava rubro pelo esforço de carregar a mala e ele disse:

Oi, Harry – ofegou- oi Gina... Está tudo cheio... Não consegui encontrar um lugar!

Do que esta falando? – respondeu Gina, que se espremera para passar entre Neville e espiar a cabine atrás dele – Tem lugar nesse aí, só tem a luna... – Neville comentou murmurou sobre não querer incomodar e Gina disse:

Não seja bobo – disse Gina dando risadas – ela é legal. – Gina abriu a porta e entrou Harry e Neville a seguiram.

Oi luna – cumprimentou Gina – tudo bem se agente ocupar esses lugares?

A garota loira ergueu os olhos e olhava para Harry e Neville e luna fez que sim com a cabeça.

Obrigada- agradeceu Gina, sorrindo para ela – Neville e Harry guardaram os três malões, luna lia o pasquim de ponta cabeça, mas Gina nem se importou.

Boas férias luna? – perguntou Gina

Boas – luna disse. E acrescentou para Harry – E você é Harry potter

Eu sei que sou – respondeu Harry e Neville riu e luna disse:

Eu não sei quem você é – Neville respondeu:

Não sou ninguém

Não, não é não – Gina com rispidez – Neville Longotton, luna lovegood luna esta no mesmo ano que eu, mas é da corvinal

O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem - disse luna entoando o ditado. Isso foi engraçado e Gina se segurou para não rir.

Adivinhem o que eu ganhei de aniversario – disse Neville

Mais um lembrol? – disse Harry.

Não - depois que Neville disse o nome da planta tentou cutucar a planta e foi seiva verde para todos os cantos Gina levantou a mão para proteger o rosto bem a tempo, mas encharcou seu cabelo e Harry recebeu um jato bem no meio da cara Neville pediu desculpa e disse que não era venenoso Harry cuspiu seiva no chão.

Nesse exato momento a porta se abriu e por lá entrou uma japonesa e Gina pensou com ironia em quando limpava o cabelo com um feitiço "meu dia não pode ficar melhor!" ela disse naquela voz melosa:

Ah olá, Harry – disse com a voz agitada – hum... Cheguei uma má hora? – e Harry respondeu desconcertado:

Há... Oi

Hum – respondeu Chang - bem pensei em dar um alô então tchau – Harry se jogou no banco e gemeu de frustração Gina suspirou e disse:

Tudo bem – disse Gina procurando consolar o garoto – olhe podemos limpar isso facilmente – puxou a varinha e ordenou: LIMPAR – e tudo se limpou.

Hermione e Rony só apareceram bem mais tarde com bichento e pichi que soltava pios agudos em sua gaiola.

Estou morto de fome – disse Rony ele pegou e comeu um dos sapos de chocolate de Harry e Hermione disse desapontada:

Tem 2 monitores de cada do quinto ano de cada casa. Um garoto e uma garota.

E adivinhem quem é o monitor da sonserina? Disse Rony mantendo os olhos fechados.

Malfoy – disse Harry na mesma hora e Gina pensou o mesmo, mas não disse.

Claro - disse Rony

E aquela vaca da Parkinson. – Gina deu uma risada irônica e olhando pela janela disse:

Vaca é pouco para o que ela é – Hermione e luna riram do comentário assim como os outros também. E Hermione disse:

Não sei como ela conseguiu chegar à monitoria sendo mais burra que um trasgo lesado.

Quem são os da lufa-lufa? Perguntou Harry

Enersto macmillian e Ana abbott - respondeu Rony espantado –E Antonio e Padma Patil da corvinal. – a voz de luna falou:

Você foi com ela ao baile ano passado – disse olhando para Rony e ele respondeu surpreso:

Eu sei que fui.

Ela não gostou muito – informou luna e Gina pensou "ela vai... não! Ela vai fazer dar em cima do meu irmão não acredito!" segurou o riso com a mão na boca – Acha que você não a tratou bem, por que não queria dançar com ela. Acho que eu não teria me importado – acrescentou pensativa – eu não gosto muito de dançar. – Gina segurou a risada com muita força e Rony ficou vermelho e olhou para Gina que não conseguia falar por estar segurando o riso a viajem se passou quieta até Hermione criticar a revista o pasquim e luna dizer que o pai dela é o editor e Hermione ficar sem jeito.

Na saída Malfoy mexeu com eles e como sempre draco e Harry ficaram se xingando. E draco jogou uma indireta sobre Sirius e Harry ficou preocupado e draco deu um sorrisinho de lado para Gina que só ela percebeu e ele se mandou. Rony e Hermione foram fazer suas obrigações de monitor e Gina e Harry ficaram esperando Gina com bichento dentro da carruagem e Harry lá fora depois veio o trio e luna e Hermione reclamando que o Malfoy estava abusando do distintivo de monitor.

N/A: Gente comentem!! porfavore adorei escrever esse capitulo o proximo vai ser legal!! valew por ler =D


End file.
